Captured Hearts
by liidg
Summary: AU A change of events in fifth year sets Hermione on a very different path. Ten years later she comes back to England as a slave. There is no key to her collar but she is the key to the fate of everyone involved. Rated M  very, very M  A/U OOC Dark!Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places referenced here, no profit made, no copyright infringement intended. This is merely a writing exercise.

A/N This story is M for violence, sex, poor taste, adult themes and occasional depravity. This story is AU and OOC. I know I mark all my stories that way but this time I really really mean it. This is waaaaay AU. Completely goes off the rails after their fifth year together. Frankly I was debating not posting it at all. The only reason I continued to write it is Asher has sold me on getting it out of my system. I am still working on this while working on a few other things. I know it's a bit off the wall. Let me know what you think.

This is my tribute to the beloved Warlord/Conqueror - Slave genre that was so popular in Xenafiction.

I am not going to play my random reference trivia game with this. This story is laced with numerous blatant and subtle references to numerous geektacular tv shows, books and movies. If you think 'hey is that from...,' the answer is yes, yes it is.

Reviews are appreciated and I do generally answer PMs if you want to throw your two cents in less publicly.

I would like to thank Asher for being completely awesome. I would also like to thank Seabream who has also undertaking the herculean task of making my scattered ramblings intelligible.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 1

Hermione stared nervously at the floo. The bidders would be arriving soon. She would have a new mistress or master soon.

She barely noticed the collar on her neck or cuffs on her wrists anymore. After ten years she would feel naked without them. She had been with Master Li for five years now and after years of his tutelage nothing bothered any longer. He was a cruel man who favored her greatly.

He had won her in a card game from her previous master Khalid Asheri and she eventually became his body slave and his Sword. It was rare that a slave would be a Sword especially a body slave but she served him well in both capacities and had been trained in all facets of servitude.

She had warned Master Asheri not to play the game but Asheri thought little of her counsel. When he put her up against Master Li's dragon she tried to warn him but she was silenced quickly. She had known it was a trap and cautioned him but he never would take advice from a woman. Li frequently joked about that game. He always said the fact that Asheri refused to take her counsel was the reason he never deserved her.

Asheri had been her second master and the only one she truly hated. He kept her as a mistress and rarely allowed her use of her wand. She was never to speak unless spoken to and her only purpose was to serve his more prurient needs. He also had frequently offered her as an amenity to guests who stayed with him. She knew what she was but she never felt as much like a whore as she did with him.

Master Li had been a wonderful master. He had completed her training and used all of her skills. Although she experienced his cruelty regularly she had learned to derive pleasure from the pain. She also learned to embrace her darkness.

Master Li was 278 and his time was near. He knew his sons would fight over his fortunes and her so he would sell her along with most of his holdings and split the money between them evenly. It would prevent the bloodshed but left Hermione without a home.

She was to be sold at auction. She had never lost her swot nature, even as a slave. Her drive to be perfect had increased when the stakes became higher and she was strangely suited to her situation. She excelled in both the arts of love and war and even the greatest wizards and rulers placated Master Li when necessary.

No one wanted him to send the Sword their way and everyone hoped to curry enough favor to earn her attentions for a night. The High Guard's loyalty was always to the Sword and she had earned theirs even as a slave. Whoever won her at auction would possibly get a hundred highly trained and deadly soldiers. If the rest Li's troops followed it would be thousands of soldiers. She knew she would fetch a high price the question would be where would she end up?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She had been captured during a Hogsmeade weekend during her fifth year at Hogwarts. They were off on their own outside the little hamlet. Harry was hoping to contact Sirius. They were attacked by a band of thieves and werewolves lead by Fenir Greyback.

Ron was injured quickly and fell to the ground holding his leg. He had been sliced with a hex.

"Get him out of here Harry!" Hermione screamed putting up shields to protect the red-head. She had held off the pack of wolves until Harry escaped with Ron.

Fenir decided to make a little money on the side with the help of Mundungus Fletcher. Instead of turning her over to Voldemort she was sold on the black market. Voldemort was told she was killed in the fight. Everyone presumed she was dead. That is what they told her when she woke bound and gagged in a dingy room surrounded by werewolves.

They only removed the gag long enough to force her to drink a potion that put her to sleep. They told her before she lost consciousness she was lucky she was pure otherwise she would be their entertainment. She was worth too much to violate.

She had woken days later in a beautiful bed. She was naked, covered in silk sheets and satin comforters. The room was opulent but the décor was definitely not English. She got her bearings and started to search the room for clothing and a way out. She found a collection of outfits in the closet. Most were dresses and skirts that were designed to reveal more than they covered but a few were more militaristic in nature. She threw on a pair of pants and a tank top, not taking the time to notice that everything fit her perfectly.

She couldn't find her wand but that didn't surprise her. She suspected it was long gone. She began to search the room for a way out. She went to the door but as her hand neared the handle she could feel the dark magic emanating from it. She didn't know what would happen if she touched the door but she didn't want to find out. She went to the windows and felt the same energy. They were practically humming with magic. She pushed the dresser away from the wall. Her wandless magic was still weak but she had been practicing after D.A. meetings and had started mastering a few spells.

She cast a reducto. The wall cracked a little and some plaster came loose. She knocked on the wall. It was plaster not brick. There was no point in wasting her magical strength when she lacked the ability to cast the spell strong enough to take out the wall.

She walked to the fireplace and grabbed a poker. She grabbed a scarf from the drawer and wrapped it around the poker to help muffle the sound. She knew if anyone was near her room they would hear but she had little to lose.

She began hacking through the wall and after about ten minutes she had a hole big enough to get through. She crawled out into a hallway. It was fortunately empty. The halls were lit with torches and she made her way through a maze of passageways looking for exits. Many of the rooms were warded. She was thankful the wards were strong and dark enough for her to sense without touching them.

She finally saw a room ahead that looked to be brightly lit…sunlight. She made her way to the room stopping at the door and peeking in. It was empty. She entered the room staying in the shadows. There were multiple doors leading to the room. Two doors on the far wall were open to reveal a balcony. She looked out to see as much of the building as she could without stepping out on to the balcony. She could see there were guards on other balconies. The building she was in was large and seemed to form a V shape and there were various watch posts on the other side of the building.

That also meant that they were probably mirrored on this side and she may be standing at one. If she went out on the balcony they would definitely see her. Although she couldn't gauge her true location she was obviously being held high enough up jumping wasn't an option. She needed stairs. She cut back down the hall trying to find another way out.

She found a linen room and realized she may have hit the jackpot. Although magic didn't require the same concessions muggles did, levitating linens and towels through the air would be wasteful. If they had elves she was screwed. Elves could easily vanish and produce the linens through any warding.

If they didn't have elves the wards would be weakened by allowing those spells. They would have a chute or dumbwaiter apparatus. She searched the room and found the dirty linens. She was horrified by what she found. Sheets and towels covered in blood. She had no idea where she was or what was happening but she knew she needed to escape at all costs.

Near the pile she found the chute. She would later learn that the reason there were no elves was because that was what the slaves were for but she thought herself lucky at the time. She looked down the chute and saw that it was a straight drop of approximately five stories. She tied together the sheets and made her way down her newly constructed rappel line.

She made it to the bottom of the chute and found a laundry room full of girls and boys. Many were around her age. Some were washing the sheets with wands, others were washing them by hand against old fashioned laundry boards.

Standing amongst them was one of the fiercest looking women Hermione had ever seen. The woman was probably in her early 30s although with wizards and witches it was always hard to tell. She was tall and lean with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes dressed in black battle gear that looked to be the illegitimate love child of Death Eater uniforms and muggle military uniforms. She was accompanied by numerous wizards that Hermione assumed were guards.

"Fuck!"

"Language and manners Miss Granger. It is always proper to introduce oneself. I am Alexi. I will be training you for Master Azrael. Crucio!"

Hermione screamed and fell to her knees. Somewhere in her pain she realized that the others never stopped their laundry through all of this. Her capture and torture was expected.

"Yes. It was. Crucio!" Alexi walked over to the writhing girl. "And yes I am that good at legilimency. I am surprised you know so much about occlumency and legilimency. What they said about you must be true. You are an exceptional specimen. You will make a great slave once you are broken."

"You won't break me."

"Crucio! So young, so naïve. I think you will break quickly and well." The guards grabbed Hermione holding her still while Alexi pulled a collar and cuffs out of a small satchel. They appeared to be made of some sort of hide, maybe dragon, with rings attached. Hermione realized what the rings were for…to bind her and for her leash and she began to fight against the guards.

Her struggles were useless, she was weak from the cruciatus curse and the guards holding her were much stronger. Alexi easily attached a collar around her neck. Hermione could feel the magic in it but had no idea what it meant until each of the cuffs were secured.

Her body caught fire as if Alexi had cast the cruciatus again. She could feel the magic crawling through her skin and bones. Every cell of her body was being claimed. She lashed out in pain striking one of the guards with her foot. He moved to take revenge but Alexi stopped him.

"The pain of the claiming is more than anything you could come up with. She will be taken by Master Azrael and then she will be given back to me to be broken. You will get your revenge then."

After the first hour Hermione finally thankfully lost consciousness again. She was back in her room when she awoke. The hole in the wall was still there but it had been widened and the dresser was gone. She was confused.

"It is there to taunt you nothing more. That hole didn't earn you your freedom but it cost you your privacy. What privacy you might have. The hallway was empty for your arrival because we wanted to see what you would do and the residents of this floor were working but I assure you it is a busy corridor and you will miss that wall."

Hermione sat up and moved off the bed.

"Crucio!"

The pain overtook her again. She collapsed to the ground.

"You will speak when spoken to, move when you are told and do what you are told. You are a slave, nothing more. "

Hermione realized for the first time that the woman standing before her was also wearing cuffs and a collar.

"As are you and yet you carry a wand? You would torture me rather than escape?"

"Crucio!"

The pain was excruciating. One never truly built up a tolerance to the cruciatus curse. That was what made it such a valuable weapon.

"You are a slow learner….and everyone said you were the brightest witch of your age. Crucio. You don't speak unless I want a comment from you. Stand up."

Hermione slowly got to her feet. Alexi dragged her to the mirror and stood behind her.

"You see how my collar and cuffs have changed. The color is now red. See these markings. The red signifies that I have accepted and surrendered to my master. The marks identify my master. Each master will have their own sigil that will identify their slaves. There are many kinds of slaves. You are beautiful and pure and I know your fate. You will start as a concubine. Master Azrael has purchased you. After he has broken you in you will be sent back here for training."

Hermione wanted to ask what was happening and where she was but she bit her tongue. She forgot that the woman who stood before her was a master legilimens.

"Good, you are learning. You are on Master Li's compound. Among Master Li's numerous financial endeavors, he runs a very successful trade in flesh. It doesn't really matter where we are though, it may never matter where you are…the ceiling will look the same no matter where you lay and you have been purchased to be on your back...for now. Once he has had his fun, Master Azrael will send you back to us to be broken and trained." Alexi stroke her hair as she said it.

"Master Li also makes a significant amount of money training and breaking slaves for those who are too busy, too lazy, too weak or too kind to take the steps necessary. Master Azrael is too busy and will most likely send you back here if he decides to keep you."

"And then what?"

"Crucio! And then you will finally learn how to behave like a proper slave."

That night she was brought to Master Azrael. There was no escape and she accepted her fate. He was not particularly kind with her nor was he cruel. He did take pleasure in being her first and she spent the next two months being introduced to every form of sexual servitude. She had balked a few times and she was punished. At the time she thought it horrible but in retrospect the punishment wasn't harsh. Maybe a slap or a crucio.

His sexual demands were relatively vanilla compared to what she would be exposed to. She was forced to perform oral sex and introduced to anal sex but he was never rough and he only hurt her as punishment. She would spend her free time alone in a small room he provided for her. He provided her books and would often quiz her on their contents when he saw her. He had her brew a potion for him once and made her perform wandless magic.

He eventually told her that her first few hours in captivity had been a test. She had figured as much but now it was confirmed. Most witches and wizards never felt the wards and were cursed trying to leave through the doors and windows.

Some never tried. Only a handful ever escaped. He thought her escape was rather cleaver even if she did lower herself to muggle means. She was a mudblood it was to be expected. She was clever and therefore she was useful as more than a fuck but she was clever and she would need to be broken properly.

"You are too strong. You will need to not just be broken but destroyed…then you will be rebuilt. Normally a wizard or witch gives Master Li a specific task they want a slave trained for but I want to see what you can do. You will be trained for everything."

And she was, but first she was broken.

When she was given back to Alexi it was with orders to ruin her. She was to have every part of Hermione Granger, witch and member of the Golden Trio, erased to be replaced with Hermione the slave, loyal only to her master.

Her first night back was a surprise. She knew she was to be tortured but she never expected the rape and humiliation. It hadn't even occurred to her that a woman could rape another woman but Alexi proved her wrong. She wasn't allowed clothes for the first three months.

Alexi wasn't the only one to violate her. The guard she had kicked earned her for a day and he made sure to make every second brutal. Other wizards and witches also visited from time to time. Each one taking another piece of her soul with them. She was always brought back to the chambers missing a wall. She was frequently left hours before she was healed so the others could see her. Some of them looked on her with pity others with contempt but no slave ever offered her a kindness. They knew better.

She was provided a chamber pot for her needs and a bucket of water to clean herself when she was to be visited by someone or summoned to them. Alexi was right...she hated the wall. She never had privacy. She learned to ignore her embarrassment as every part of her life was now public and soon she no longer had any.

She didn't care as Alexi marched her through a corridor of laughing witches and wizards by her leash or when she used her body. She had become numb. After every torture, every abuse, every humiliation and violation she was docile and obedient but her collar never changed.

Alexi was becoming frustrated. She had never had an issue breaking a slave before. She was finally introduced to Master Li.

His first comment to her was he regretted she had been sold once he learned of her escape attempt. His second was that Master Azrael and Alexi were too soft with their touch. He told her he was going to mold her into a work of art.

"Your problem Alexi is that she is not like your other mudblood witches and wizards you are so fond of playing with. She is truly talented and her strength is almost unbreakable. You must make her strengths her weaknesses. She is not just another slave."

The torture was extensive. He had Alexi help him as they brutalized her for days. In between sessions they would often heal her themselves instead of calling a healer. They also frequently would hold her as she cried through the worst of it. She understood what they were doing.

Reward and punishment, good cop bad cop, they were establishing trust and need. Even knowing it didn't make it less effective. She frequently thought of 1984 as the days progressed. She knew eventually 2 + 2 would be 5.

After the first week they began to focus on her pleasure while bringing her pain. The first orgasm she had during torture surprised her, the second was welcome, within a few weeks she was begging for release.

One afternoon she had begged for the whip while Alexi was getting her off. It was the first time she begged for pain to go with her pleasure. She was given the whip... and after she was given clothes and a book on caste and slavery within the wizarding world. She read the book in three hours. She was only rewarded when her surrender to their will was genuine but her rewards were books and at times the use of magic.

The more they rewarded her the more she wanted to please them and the darker the games became. She wanted the pain and the pleasure, she had begun to welcome the humiliation. She came harder when they fucked her publicly, relishing being paraded around. She loved the whip and begged for the cane. One day she invented a potion that would prevent her from passing out when the pain became too much. The threshold of the drinker was expanded significantly.

That was the day her collar changed to red. That was the day she was sent to training. Master Azrael had been genuine when he told her he requested she be trained in everything and they took him at his word. Hermione had always been a fast student but when the punishment was pain or in some cases the withholding of pain, she excelled beyond anyone's expectations. All she really wanted was to please her master, Master Li and Alexi.

Their disappointment was enough. She learned there were different classes and ranks to slaves. Some slaves held more power than most free men, others existed solely for abuse. Some cleaned and cooked others were scriveners and bookkeepers. Many served in the place of apprentices, serving potion's masters and spell makers. Some even served as guards.

She now understood what she had seen in the laundry. She had been required to spend time working there and some were muggles, some witches and wizards who would never truly be broken and some even broken were too unreliable to carry a wand. The collar and cuffs bound a slave to their master. There was no escape. It was impossible.

The collar and cuffs could never be removed and she would be buried with them. The master could summon her by thought and the slave would feel them and could apparate to where they were needed, just like a house elf. If she fought the collar she would be overcome with pain. This was her life. She was now a slave and would be for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I would like to thank everyone for the faves, follows and reviews. I really was debating scrapping this one. All disclaimers and warnings continue to apply.

I am going to try and get a chapter up every three to five days; it will just depend on my pace in writing this.

Mad love to Asher. She is an awesome beta and an author whom all of you should check out. Brilliant stuff. I also want to shout out to Seabream who has beta'd this as well.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 2

Master Azrael had been pleased. She enjoyed serving him. He got her a new wand as a welcome home gift. Her old one wouldn't have suited her even if it still was intact. The wand was too light for her now. Master Azrael was impressed with her skills in the bedroom as well as her other acquired talents. She made most of his potions and ran his house including overseeing the other slaves.

She now understood how Alexi became who she was. She didn't expect it to be so easy for her to accept not only her own slavery but to oversee the other slaves including the house elves but now she thought nothing of it. This was the way things were to be.

Master Azrael was a relatively mild mannered man and he had little use for her newly acquired combat skills but he always allowed her to keep them honed. The only chance she ever had to use them was against a cut purse in the market and that was merely a flick of the wand to bind the thief. Her gifts in the bedroom were what he enjoyed the most as did his wife who made as much use of her if not more.

Hermione had learned during her training to enjoy sex and was happy to please the couple and mind their affairs. Master Li imposed on him from time to time to let him borrow her which he always allowed and never asked why. Sometimes it was for his pleasure, a few times for Alexi's enjoyment and several times to make use of the skills that Master Azrael did not.

Hermione learned to enjoy the violence as much as the sex and was always happy when she was called upon. She was frequently called on in cases of difficult to reach or well guarded targets.

Hermione's animagus form was a pigeon. The bird was everywhere and never suspicious. It was the perfect animagus form for stealth. It lacked the glamour of many other forms but she was always completely inconspicuous which made her the perfect assassin. Who thought twice about pigeons?

Her love of war did not come as easily as her desire for the pleasures the body had to offer. The first time she killed a man she threw up immediately after. She had nightmares for weeks once she returned home.

Master and Mistress Azrael always knew the cause and never said a word. They gave her some room to work through the turmoil. The second time she managed to hold dinner down and only had nightmares for the first three nights. The third she felt nothing but a small tinge of regret. The fourth changed everything.

The fourth was a man who favored children for his body slaves. Hermione was young as were some of the other slaves but when she flew into his window she saw a girl no more than seven years curled up in the corner. She had collapsed and appeared to be dead and there was no question as to what happened prior to her demise.

It was clear he was done for the night and Hermione waited until he fell asleep. She slit his throat ear to ear and enjoyed every second of it. The girl may not have had peace in life but she was given retribution in her death. That was the night Hermione learned to take pleasure in the kill.

Master Li borrowed her as he needed her and Master Azrael profited from it. It was a pleasant situation for all involved. Unfortunately the arrangement came to an end when Master Asheri came to do business with her master. He saw her and wanted to bed her.

Master Azrael graciously offered her for the night as was customary and Hermione performed with her usual skill although it was not pleasurable for her. Master Asheri was a small chubby man who enjoyed his food and wine as much as his women.

Her skills as a lover were exceptional and he wanted her for his own. Among Hermione's jobs was to provide advice and she counseled Master Azrael against it but Master Asheri made him an offer he thought he couldn't refuse. She was sold to the petulant and disgusting man.

She was right in her counsel. Master Azrael received significantly more business from renting out Hermione to Master Li than he received for her from Master Asheri. In the end it cost him hundreds of thousands of galleons.

Her time with Asheri was unpleasant. He never allowed her to be more than a pleasure slave. Asheri was a pig and he kept company with foul and disgusting men and women. Hermione had learned to love pain and enjoy humiliation but the things that pleased her master and his friends sickened her nonetheless. She never could shower enough to get the taint off.

Master Li saw no reason to let her stay where she was so six months later he arranged the card game with Asheri. Hermione's duty as a slave was to warn her master of dangers so she did try to warn him that it was a trap. He backhanded her and sent her to her quarters.

She was pleased he ignored her warning. She had done her job but would be happy to leave. Once he dismissed her she no longer had to war with her collar and her duty. He had chosen and she was no longer bound to try and protect him.

Asheri even mocked her warning at the card game. She could tell Master Li was pleased at this news; she served her master even though she hated him. That night Master Li took Hermione and a significant chunk of Asheri's holdings. She was on her knees for him within minutes of being in the carriage back to the castle. She was finally where she wanted to be.

She had spent the next few years fighting and fucking on command and enjoying both equally. She had become vicious and the soldiers had begun to respect her. Her counsel was always fair and true, her words wise and her knowledge extensive. Master Li took her as his personal body slave after the second year. As his body slave she outranked most of the castle but she couldn't give orders freely. She could only act on his behalf.

It was a capital offense to harm another witch or wizard's body slave. Most classes of slaves were merely chattel and as such any harm done to them was treated as a crime against property. The higher stations of slaves were treated as part of their Master or entity that owned them, the crime was treated as an assault against the owner and those slaves could defend themselves.

Shortly after being named Master Li's body slave Hermione's status changed again. During a ball at the castle Hermione noticed a few attendees that seemed suspicious and requested the captain, James Tigh, of the High Guard increase his security around Master Li. She had done so with the proper respect and had asked not ordered.

The High Guard were some of the fiercest and most skilled warriors in the world, They were Master Li's personal killing force, and they earned the respect of all. The captain did not like that Hermione was sent on missions that he believed that should be the sole domain of his guard or at the very least one of the other free captains and took offense that a slave should even request such a thing especially in front of his soldiers.

He was well within his powers to be offended and to tell her to fuck off. He exceeded his powers later that night. He had ordered her back to her quarters which he could not do and she ignored him which was her right. She ended up patrolling the areas he ignored and had quite publicly stopped a bowman from killing her master freezing the poisoned arrow midair and sending a slicing hex at the bowman.

After the festivities concluded all Li's commanders were called before him as well as the full High Guard with Captain Tigh and the palace guard lead by Captain Racina Natal. They along with Alexi and Hermione were called to task by Master Li.

Racina had earned her place through years of excellence and knew better than to do anything but accept responsibility and thank Hermione for her aid. Her guard had been assigned to the perimeter and had little control of the events inside. The inner defense rested on the High Guard and therefore Tigh.

The fatal mistake Captain Tigh made was launching into a tirade alerting Master Li to the earlier events. He demanded Hermione be punished for disobeying his order to return to quarters and emphatically argued he had it under control. He said that Hermione's interference is what caused the lapse.

"It did not appear to me that you had it under control. What do you think Alexi?"

"My Lord? You would ask a slave to judge another slave's actions?" the captain foolishly inquired.

"Slaves as trusted as these...yes. Alexi acts as my second and Hermione is my body slave and acts as counsel to me. This is common knowledge and you are a fool to question me. Alexi?"

"The High Guard are the best in the world but they cannot guard where they are not placed. There were holes in your protection."

"Indeed. Captain you may whip the slave...if you can."

"My Lord?"

"Yours is a position earned through honor and combat. Duel the girl. The loser will taste the whip tonight."

"Master..."

"Don't worry Hermione, I will make sure you are properly whipped tonight even if you win."

Hermione smiled further confusing the captain. He pulled his wand and tried bind her. It was telegraphed and poorly executed. He underestimated her still. She hit him with the cruciatus curse. She wanted to beat him in full combat and she allowed him to recover from the curse and get to his feet. He was no longer underestimating her.

The battle was spectacular as she matched every curse and toyed with the man slicing and beating him slowly. She relished his pain as she heard a rib break or saw blood run from a newly inflicted wound. After ten minutes he lost the ability to get up. She looked to her Master. She knew his desire she just wanted to confirm it.

He nodded and her wand turned to a bullwhip. She was at twenty lashes when he apologized. At forty he begged for it to stop but Li did not give the word. At 70 he took his knife from his belt but Hermione captured it with the whip before he could slit his own throat. At a hundred he was no longer conscious and no longer resembled a human. Li gave her the order to finish him and she did with a flick of the wand.

"Who was his second?"

A tall man with dark hair and gray eyes came forward.

"Your name?"

"Revan Shan My Lord."

"Captain Shan, Hermione will begin training with you tomorrow morning. I want her to be fully trained in three months."

Shan knew her reputation and knew there would be very little work to do.

"Yes My Lord."

A month later she was fully trained in the High Guard ways. Her skills were too deadly not to earn the respect of the soldiers. Two months later she accompanied them to 'clean up' a situation that had arisen with a rival business competitor.

They returned two days later with the competition eliminated, three hundred more slaves for Master Li and she had earned the devotion of the Guard through a cunning plan involving polyjuice, a snorkel, a bowl of petunias and an ice pick that had given them easy entry to the rivals estate and led to the slaughter of their enemy. The greatest injuries they suffered were the rope burns some soldiers had gotten from using their rappelling lines as garrotes.

Six months later Li named her his Sword. He was already a rare exception by using a slave as his second. He valued the absolute loyalty that could never be found in a free man or woman and had handpicked and trained Alexi for the job. He knew he was going to make something great of Hermione once he began to train her as well. The Sword like a wizard or witch's Second was an extremely powerful position. Most people never named one.

The Sword served as war counsel and commanded all soldiers and guards under the wizard's flag. They were one of the most powerful people in any organization and acted as their Lord's sword, destroying enemies and guarding the keep. They were the Wizarding equivalent to the muggle Admiral of the Fleet or Field Marshall. To appoint a slave to this position was extremely rare and had only been done twice before in Wizarding history.

The appointment led to hot debate and the news even made it back across Asia to an embattled Europe where two sides of a war were stunned by the news that not only was Hermione Granger alive, she was now a slave in charge of an army.

The owls came within weeks. One came to Master Li offering to buy her or at least buy her death. Although the Dark Lord and his followers controlled the Ministries of England, France and Germany there really wasn't a price that would make it worth it to sell her. Master Li declined.

The second letter was sent to Hermione from Harry. He apologized for not trying to find her after the attack. Dumbledore had forbidden them from leaving the castle that night and then it was reported that she was dead. Dumbledore had died, murdered by Severus Snape and the remnants of the Order were on the run. He-who-shall-not-be-named grew stronger every day. They were going to have to make a final stand soon and an army would certainly be helpful.

She laughed as she read it and gave it to her master.

"So would you like to borrow a few hundred soldiers and go fight with your two friends?"

"No Master."

"Why not?" He knew the answers but wanted to hear them, more importantly he wanted the various officers in the room including Revan Shan to hear them.

"My place is here serving you. Hermione Granger, the girl who went to Hogwarts, no longer exists. I am your Sword and your Body Slave, in whichever order you need me to be. The war in Europe doesn't affect you and you stand to gain money if the Dark Lord wins. Slavery will be legal under his rule as will many of your other business interests. Their wants and needs are irrelevant, all that matters are yours."

"There is more than that."

"Yes Master. I find them weak now. I stood against a pack of werewolves and told them to run to safety and they did. I would have stayed and fought. When I think back to the men and women who belonged to the Order of the Phoenix I realize they would hold me in contempt now. I don't know which would bother them more, the lives I take or the beds I warm. It doesn't matter, does it? In the end I know I no longer belong at their side."

She saw a gleam of respect in each Captain's eyes as well as Alexi's. She knew that if it had been them they too would have stopped and fought. Revan bowed his head to her, s show of complete respect and a rarity to a slave. She had won his allegiance.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After that night the three had become close friends and at times bedmates. They worked under Master Li's guidance and tutelage and expanded his reach trough all of Asia and most of the Middle East.

Everything was going well and the only concern was Voldemort's expanding power. He had taken Russia and most of Europe and the rebellion was getting weaker. Harry and Ron were still alive as were many of the original Order members but they were on the run and had very little support.

It looked like Master Li and Voldemort would either have to come to a peace agreement or square off as they came closer and closer into crossing into each other's territories. Most disconcerting was the disregard that Voldemort had for muggle threats. He was becoming more public and a dragon pox outbreak in Russia may have been a love note from the muggle government to their wizarding community.

Arrangements were being made with the muggle side of their organization that would keep them on the right side of the more dangerous aspects of the muggle world. Voldemort was turning into his greatest enemy. It looked as though they had found a valuable weakness. Then everything changed.

Master Li got sick. The best Healers were called and every remedy researched including vampirism, zombies, creating a second Philosopher's Stone and body snatching and possession but there was no way to save him.

The Master had numerous spoiled and petulant sons and dozens grandchildren that all wanted a piece of his empire. They hated that slaves carried more weight than they did and he knew that they would tear his empire apart and destroy half the world battling over it.

After taking counsel he decided to sell it. The money he would get from auctioning it off would keep his spawn fat and happy and out of politics. He made it clear he was auctioning off Alexi and Hermione as they were, in the positions they held. That meant his businesses would go with Alexi and the High Guard would likely go with Hermione. Everyone expected that most of his other guards and soldiers would also pledge loyalty to her new master.

By doing this he guaranteed that the prices for them would be astronomical. It served two purposes. The first was to guarantee a good life for his heirs whom he loved despite their gross stupidity, the second was to make sure that Hermione and Alexi ended up in good positions.

Only a fool would spend the type of money it would cost to purchase them and then destroy the thing they purchased. Alexi knew how to run his businesses and had all of the connections, Hermione had the respect and loyalty of the troops. They would serve their new masters loyally and whoever won could potentially rule over one of the largest enterprises and army in the world.

In the end he knew where they would end up and he hoped that whichever bidder won had enough sense to use them well. The Order and Voldemort would be the true players in this game. The fate of Europe and the world would be determined by one woman so easily dismissed by both sides just a decade before.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The auction was being held in Dubai. It was to be neutral territory and no one was to pull a wand during the auction. Each bidder was allowed to bring an entourage and security team of ten people. Hermione knew the guest list and knew who the likely winner would be.

It was to be an awkward week culminating in what could be a very bad day for her. There were several bidders from Africa, the few remaining rivals that Master Li had in Asia would be appearing, and several investors from the Americas were also attending. The two groups that concerned her the most were the Order and Voldemort.

Although Voldemort controlled the Wizarding world he did not control Gringotts. It was an unspoken rule that Gringotts was not to be tampered with. The last thing anyone wanted was another goblin rebellion especially when said goblins were currently in control of all of their money.

That meant the Order would have their combined monies to bid. Harry, McGonigall, and a few of the others might be able to scratch together a significant bid. Hermione knew they would be disappointed in her when they saw her and more so when they tried and convince her to do the right thing and failed.

Voldemort would be a different situation. His followers would want her dead or as a toy. They would taunt her for being a slave. The thing that neither side realized was that she no longer cared. She had accepted what she was and the life she was meant to live. If Voldemort did win the bid and decided to appease his followers it would be the best thing for Harry.

Revan Shan was not a slave and neither were the rest of the witches and wizards that comprised the High Guard. Nor were many of the other soldiers they were counting on. Without Hermione as the Sword many would end up going their own way.

Revan was a complicated man and she didn't know if he would pledge fealty to Voldemort if she were taken down. He would see the act as foolish and unnecessary. She would find out soon enough. She checked her watch. The bidders were due to appear any second.

I would be a week where enemies would dine amongst each other while bidding for each other's undoing. For Hermione it would be a week of reunions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed. As I have mentioned previously, this story is rated M and there will be adult themes throughout including sexual and physical violence.

I also mentioned there will be quite a few references outside the Harry Potter world in this story. It will not be a cross-over by any means but I had a lot of fun tipping my proverbial hat at some of my favorites. Only a handful of characters in this story are truly oc. The rest are pop culture tributes to various geekdoms.

Finally mad love to Asher as always. If you haven't read Veela yet go do so now! She has some great stories up and more on the way.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 3

The auction was being held in a Wizarding hotel in the center of Dubai. Master Li owned the property and it was among the many parts of his holdings being auctioned. The grounds were expansive and secluded by numerous wards making them completely imperceptible to muggles. The hotel was emptied for the auction and each party would get its own floor to stay in.

Each member of their entourage would get rooms near the suite of the bidder and the remaining rooms would be filled by Li's men with two High Guard members on each floor. Master Li claimed the penthouse suites and the floor below for his own and the remaining High Guard members. The property was locked down like a fortress.

The bidders would have the week to visit any properties they were interested in, learn about the businesses run through Alexi, meet with Hermione, Shan and the High Guard and view any antiquities and artifacts they might be interested in. There were thirty bidders invited of which only a few were looking to purchase Hermione or Alexi and the holdings that came with them. The rest were either there for individual properties, items or antiquities or were brokers representing other parties to do so.

The brokers would represent multiple clients and were there to buy anything from ceremonial pieces to dragons to slaves that would not be sold with Alexi and the businesses. They would then transport the items to their respective owners who paid them a commission. It kept the numbers down and made security easier.

Hermione and Alexi were tasked with greeting the various bidders as they arrived. Master Li certainly knew how to make an impression and had Hermione dress in her combat garb. The garb had been designed by Alexi and Hermione and combined dragon hide and Kevlar. The uniforms were bullet proof, fire resistant, resistant against many curses and held up most blades.

The black pants and trench coat were both striking and intimidating. Unlike the others she wore nothing underneath her vest which accented her more feminine assets.

The tight pants and vest were intended to lead to more lascivious thoughts form the bidders, she was as renowned for her ability to give pleasure as she was to deal to out death. The twenty very intimidating High Guard members were there to remind them about the death part.

The first party to arrive was a go between by the name of Link. He was a bottom line kind of guy and only cared about dollars. She recognized the dress and manner of his escort. They were wands for hire from a security firm.

She introduced herself and Alexi. They made arrangements for him to view the items his clients had sent him to bid for and she assigned slaves to take him to his rooms. She offered him slaves for entertainment for the week as well but he declined. All business, just what she expected.

The arrivals were timed and spaced out so the bidders could be greeted individually and their requests could not be overheard by the other bidders. There was an advantage in knowing who was interested in the same items as you were. The next few arrivals were also private bidders.

The first of the parties that would be bidding for Hermione or Alexi arrived. He was an African wizard with large holdings and a booming potions and magical gems business. His interest was primarily in the shipping routes Alexi could provide and the soldiers that would come with Hermione.

They had done dossiers on all of the bidders and she knew he would probably not be willing to bid what it would take to secure either of them but would end up purchasing some of the properties and artifacts. He might even be good for a few dragons. He was extremely conservative with his finances and had no desire to expand into either the illegal drug or slaving business which is where Master Li made most of his money.

The bidders continued to roll on and Hermione and Alexi made arrangements for each of them. They set up times for them to view the soldiers or slaves, assigned 'companions' if desired and made sure they were all escorted and settled into their rooms comfortably by the other slaves.

The Order came through about half way through. The elf manning the floos announced them and Hermione walked over to great her former friends and potential owners. Minerva led the group and was the listed bidder. She was accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Ron and Harry.

"Welcome to Master Li's auction."

"Hermione? Is that really you?"

"Yes Mister Weasley." Hermione answered. Alexi bit her cheek at the slight. Although Hermione was extremely powerful, as a slave she should and always did address free witches and wizards as master and mistress or lord and lady. Hermione had filled in Alexi on her time at Hogwarts and Alexi knew that Hermione didn't think much of the man.

"Hermione...you aren't going to be this formal with us the whole time are you? I am Harry...not Mister Potter...Harry."

"Harry, I am a slave. I may be Master Li's sword but I am still a slave. If you want me to address you informally while we are alone I will oblige but when we are around the others I will have to address you properly."

"Why didn't you run? When Fenir attacked us why didn't you run? You wouldn't be here if you had run...things would have been different."

"Someone needed to hold them off. Someone needed to buy you time to escape." she could sense the slight shift in demeanor of the Guard. They respected action. They would have stayed and fought and died. They also understood why she didn't run and why she protected them. At that point Hermione knew, as did everyone in that room that wasn't an Order member, why they were losing so badly. They had no tactical knowledge. They were not only outgunned, they were failing to strategize.

"Hermione. Things have been so bad. You have no idea what we have been through..."

"Harry, I believe Miss Granger has things to do right now. There are other bidders that still need to arrive but I am sure you can catch up later." Harry might not have understood what it took to break a slave or of Hermione's reputation but Minerva knew. Whatever they had been through couldn't compare to what Hermione had suffered to turn her into a killer who happily gave her body away on orders from a master.

"This is Chantrelle, she will serve you while you are staying here. There will be other servants to address any needs you may have just ask Chantrelle and it will be provided. I can assume you have no interest in the other items for auction so I will set up a time for us to meet alone and for you to become more familiar with the High Guard."

"Thank you Miss Granger." Minerva pulled a stunned Harry away and the rest of the Order members followed all silenced by the sight that had greeted them. The woman who stood before them barely resembled the girl that was Hermione Granger.

Voldemort arrived towards the end. He was accompanied by Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Teddy Nott, Draco Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, a wizard named Scabior whom Hermione had never seen before and Walden Macnair, Draco and Teddy had clearly done well for themselves if they had ranked high enough to make into Voldemort's personal entourage. She expected a snide comment or a sneer out of the boy but he had clearly become a wiser man.

"We are to be greeted by a mudblood? That is the entrance for us?" Voldemort inquired, clearly slighted by Master Li's absence.

"Master Li has not been available to greet any of the bidders. Alexi and I can address any needs you may have Dark Lord. Servants have been provided to tend to your things and see you to your rooms. Any other needs can also be addressed Dark Lord."

"My Lord...any other needs can be addressed my Lord mudblood!"

"I mean no disrespect towards the Dark Lord Mistress Lestrange, once the auction is over he may very well be My Lord and I will address him as such. Until I am sold Master Li is my Lord."

"Hmmmm...I would have thought there would be more fight from you. Is it true you are the best whore on the continent? And it's Black"

Voldemort seemed content to let his second pick away at her. It was well known Bellatrix fancied the Dark Lord and she imagined the woman was threatened by the thought of her warming his bed.

"I do not know if I am the best whore but I do have significant skills in all facets if my service. What is black Mistress Lestrange?"

"I am you mudblood twit, I recently lost my husband. It is Mistress Black."

Hermione was surprised. Their dossiers were impeccable and their information extremely current.

"I assume it happened rather recently, my condolences on your loss Mistress Black."

"Why would you assume that mudblood?" Lucius asked.

"Because if he was dead for more than twenty four hours...thirty six max, either Alexi or I would have known."

Voldemort finally spoke again, "That is quite an information network you claim to have. Bellatrix only ended Rod's miserable existence yesterday. Tragically Rabistan had to follow suit. Go ahead and update your dossiers. I would like to learn more about both of your positions."

"I believe you will be impressed with what you see here this week Dark Lord."

"We will see mudblood. I sense no fear. You are not concerned that I am bidding on you?"

"I expect that you will be Dark Lord. I have also calculated an eighty percent chance that you will be the winning bid for myself and a sixty five percent chance you will also purchase Alexi."

"I hadn't put too much thought into buying her but I will see what she has to offer. Don't you worry what will be done to you once my Death Eaters have the mudblood friend of Harry Potter in their possession?"

"If you succeed in purchasing me I will accept my fate whatever that fate may be."

Bellatrix pulled on Hermione's hair a little, "You have no idea the fun we can have muddy."

Hermione sensed movement from the High Guard and put out a hand which stopped them. Only Voldemort and Snape had realized the precarious situation his second had put them in. The others were to engrossed watching Bellatrix interact with Hermione. She licked the side of Hermione's face.

"How do you feel about pain muddy?"

The room was tense. The Death Eaters were focused on the two women and Voldemort and Snape were focused on the High Guard. The High Guard were awaiting a signal from Hermione on how to proceed. She laughed. Not a mocking laugh but a teasing one that leaned towards sultry.

"Giving or receiving Lady Black?"

"Receiving" Bellatrix was inches from her lips and Hermione could feel her breath as she whispered the word.

"I find it can be very enjoyable...both ways."

Teddy audibly groaned which summarized the feeling of everyone in the room at that point. The tension was broken and Alexi jumped in covering for the obviously aroused witch.

"The servants will show you to your floor. Every need will be taken care of. I can arrange times for you to review any assets and holdings you wish to bid on. If you are in need of...entertainment" she looked knowingly to Teddy, "we have slaves to address any needs you may have."

She led them away from Hermione who was working hard to control her breathing. Only Master Li and Alexi ever elicited that level of arousal from her that easily. Bellatrix had certainly cleaned up well from her wanted photos. She was beautiful and deadly. Hermione knew she might have her hands full.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The High Guard are some of the deadliest fighters around. Only one hundred of Master Li's guards and soldiers make the cut and the training is rigorous. Once you commit to training you with either succeed or you will die. Most die."

"Sounds like class…"

"with Professor Snape."

Hermione laughed. Even with the horrors of war the twins never lost their humor. She had learned that Ginny was back at their Headquarters caring for an injured Molly. They had taken heavy losses and the war had aged them all. Ron and Harry were no longer the children that she had once known.

"Master Li said you work with the Guard. Did you train with them?"

"Yes Ron but I had already been through extensive training at the time."

"You are not part of the one hundred?"

"One hundred and one when you include Captain Shan. No, but we work closely together."

"Minerva told us what you went through. What happens to slaves…she said you…that you are required to…"

She stopped and looked at the two men who had been her closest friends at one point and a small piece of the Hermione Granger that was showed itself for only a second.

"Harry…Ron. It doesn't matter what I do or have had to do. It is who I am now, this is who I am. You never forget that…especially if you lose this bid. If he wins I will carry his mark and I may be the one hunting you. Never feel sympathy for me again and when we battle, do not hesitate."

The others had been hanging back but had heard the exchange. No one was sure how to answer. The decade had clearly changed Hermione and she was clearly not joking.

Kingsley cleared his throat, "Hermione, the auction is just for you. How do we know that the soldiers will come with you?"

Revan had walked silently with them as they had overseen the High Guard practice. He was a man of few words but he knew that some of the questions would be for him.

"She is the Sword. We have sworn our fealty to Master Li and all of his soldiers will obey his Sword. She has earned the respect of the High Guard and of the rest of the units as well. I cannot guarantee what the other soldiers will do but if the Sword takes a new master we will follow her and swear our fealty to them"

"So the key to you is Hermione? If she were to become something other than the Sword you wouldn't follow?"

Remus was always far more clever than he was given credit for. Too many of the bidders had not figured the connection out including most of the Order.

"Wait, so Hermione becomes our boss if we buy her?"

Some things didn't change, "Honestly Ron! I am a slave. I am no one's boss."

Revan laughed. He knew he could relax a little around this group. Hermione never used such casual terms and although she had referred to them as Master and Mistress in front of the Guard and the other servants now that they stood alone she only referred to them in familiar terms.

They would either be her owner or her victims and they had not truly come to understand that she didn't care which. The Sword lived to kill, the body slave lived to serve. They would never get their Hermione back.

"She doesn't have to be the Sword for her next owner…although it would go a long way with the other soldiers. If she was reduced to a pleasure slave or house slave she would no longer have command of the High Guard. We are free witches and wizards and I am the captain of the High Guard. They will follow me."

"So Hermione doesn't matter, you are the one that we need to win."

Revan recognized each of the Order members from their dossiers but he also knew of them through Hermione's stories. She had commented that Ronald Weasley did not seem as foolish as he was. He was working to prove her wrong.

Revan didn't answer. Hermione was a highly trained assassin and soldier. Her skills as a body slave were as important for intelligence gathering and gaining access to her targets as her skills as soldier. She was the Sword.

Revan would never have his troops led into battle by a fool who did not use her to her full potential. The Order were the fourth bidders to review the troops and it seemed that many of these fools may spend their money to find themselves left with nothing but a house slave.

"Ron!" Harry silenced his friend not understanding that his comment didn't hurt Hermione's feelings. It merely revealed tactical information about the Order to her. Something Kinsley and Minerva realized. They had been trying to keep Harry and Ron as quiet as possible knowing that if they failed to win the bid they might be battling Hermione.

"I think we are done for the day. I thank you for your time." Minerva led the others a way wondering how she was going to keep control of Harry and Ron for the week.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you really want to fight a war in Europe? You and Alexi would be quite happy with us."

Don Gambino represented one of the largest syndicates in the Americas. Like almost all of the wizarding criminal organizations they also operated heavily within the muggle world, particularly in the shipment of drugs. They used magical means to transport and distribute muggle contraband and muggle means to transport and distribute wizarding contraband. It was the same model Master Li used. It was the model Hermione built during a training exercise.

Don Gambino knew where the model came from unlike any of the other bidders. They had all learned eventually and followed his lead but Master Li had shown him the methods as part of a significant business deal years before. Their routes were immune to both the Magical and Muggle governments since they refused to work together.

Don Gambino going to be bidding heavily on Alexi and but he needed to secure Hermione as well. Having control of Master Li's empire and his soldiers would give them power over all most of the black markets and drug pipelines in the world. Having Hermione and Alexi at his side would give him the minds to expand and adapt as things changed.

With them as part of his organization he could easily eliminate the cartels that were currently occupying the floors below him. There were eight criminal enterprises bidding on Alexi and Hermione. Each planned to focus on Alexi and hoped to pick up Hermione as well. Each knew that Hermione would be hard to secure with both sides of the European war bidding on her. Don Gambino needed a better plan.

The bidders may have been kept separate during their reviews of the troops but their evenings were often spent in each other's company. It was entertaining for Hermione to see so many rivals just feet away from each other unable to eliminate their enemies. The High Guard lined the walls of the room for each meal and while the bidders were socializing. Any one engaged in combat would have their whole party removed from the premises. No one wanted to take that risk.

He knew that both sides of the war were there and they were there for Hermione. He also knew Alexi would be useless without Hermione's troops to defend those lines. Hermione knew them all and she knew Alexi. If anyone could eliminate the powerful blonde slave it would be her student. He was brought out of his thoughts by her answer.

"I will serve my master's pleasure Don Gambino. If that master is in Europe then I will end the war in Europe."

"And if that master was in the States?"

"If you successfully bid on Alexi and I you will completely control a majority of the world's traffic in flesh and drugs and you will have the ability to maintain it."

He smiled. He needed to find a way to get these witches.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I would like to thank everyone who followed, faved and most of all I would like to thank the reviewers. There was a point where the reviewers were actually the only people reading the story. If it wasn't for you guys (and Asher) saying keep going I would have wandered off to something else.

Mad love to my king and beta Asher. She is the reason this isn't sitting in the virtual trash and is my sounding board, cheerleader…and hero . I would also like to thank Seabream who has come in as a beta as well and is taking on the task of being both my Strunk and my White.

Imperfection: In honor of the universal translator and the babel fish I am opting for translation spell.

Scout: Changed it. Thanks.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 4

"Each soldier trains for two years before they are allowed to serve Master Li. The High Guard trains considerably longer and more extensively."

"Did you?"

"Mistress Black?"

"Did you train for two years? They say you are trained by the High Guard."

"My training was different Mistress Black, it was tailored to me. Both Alexi and I were unique projects for Master Li."

"He needed a position filled so he made himself the perfect applicant?" Lucius inquired cutting off his sister-in-law.

"Yes Master Malfoy."

"And your High Guard training?" Bellatrix would not be deterred. She didn't want to lose her position as her Lord's favorite to this one. After a bit of ribald humor by Dolohov the night before, the Dark Lord had made it very clear he had no intention on wasting his money purchasing the girl to use as a body slave. If they won she would be the one leading the hunt for the Order.

"If I may, when Hermione came to us she was already an exceptional duelist and assassin. She earned her place by easily defeating the former captain of the High Guard. Master Li gave me months to train her…I only needed two weeks. The rest of the time was spent with her tutoring the Guard on her methods. The most popular class was the one on the finer points of killing people with average household implements."

Hermione looked at Revan. Years of learning to control her emotions hid her surprise, but he had clearly changed his mind as to the Dark Lord. He had been leery of Voldemort prior to the bidding, not wanting to lose his Sword to the whorehouse if the wizard won her. The questions they had asked during their review of the troops made it clear that Hermione would not be facing retribution for Harry's actions. She would be neither a house elf nor a whore to entertain the Death Eaters.

"How very muggle of you." Bellatrix sneered.

"I have found that the element of surprise is often decisive. Knowledge is power Mistress Black."

"The muggle influence is why the High Guard carries firearms?" Voldemort asked.

Hermione knew that they were familiar with firearms now. Their actions had not been appreciated by the muggles and he was forced to fight off attacks from both the muggle government, agents when they encountered his wizards, as well as the rebellion.

Fortunately the muggle authorities were still not disclosing the matter to the general public, and the rift between the magical and mundane governments had become vast even in countries not affected by the war. It was what Master Li banked on to do his business.

"Once Hermione became the Sword all of our units were required to learn the use of muggle weapons and all High Guard members were required to become proficient with both close combat weapons and long range arms as well. Wizards and witches generally have no knowledge of such things. A wizard who takes every magical precaution for safety can still be easily felled by a sniper. Our Guard wears armor that helps protect against such weapons."

That last comment had clearly caught their attention. Hermione had decided that if they were going to deal in muggle trade they would need to learn to address muggle weapons. This need led to the creation of their dragon hide/Kevlar blend uniforms which were capable protecting their Guard from a variety of attacks. The magical nature allowed it to have the same properties as muggle Kevlar without the bulk.

He had not disclosed this to any of the other bidders. Revan was clearly selling the Dark Lord. She knew why. They were too good at their jobs and the Guard only saw action in combat drills. A war seemed delicious to men and women who dedicated their lives to blood and death.

"I want to see them fight My Lord. I want to see if they are as good as they say."

Voldemort nodded in response and turned to Hermione, "Bellatrix has made a fair request mudblood."

"Very well Dark Lord. Name your fighter." Hermione knew the best way to show their talents to the Death Eaters was letting them experience them first hand. Plus she wanted a shot at dueling Bellatrix who was considered one of the greatest warriors in Europe.

Several of the Death Eaters gasped but Voldemort chuckled, "Let's start with Dolohov."

"Kader" She chose the woman for her quickness and strength. Dolohov was known for his speed and spell creation.

The training grounds were covered by high trees and surrounded by wards so they were impregnable to any viewing method, magical or mundane. None of the other bidders would see the duels or train exercises which kept any side from gaining an advantage over another by monitoring their interactions with the Guard.

The two stepped up onto a raised practice circle and drew their wands. The circles were five meters in diameter and raised up approximately a meter and a half. The fall was enough to remind one to watch their guard but not enough to cause harm. Dolohov was fast but Kader was faster.

She easily deflected his hexes and curses and soon had the powerful wizard backing up. The fight was over quickly with a very surprised Dolohov looking up at the woman with a new appreciation of the High Guard.

For the next few matches Voldemort would call his next man and Hermione would call hers. Each one of the Guard easily defeated their Death Eater opponents. There was only Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Snape and the Dark Lord left.

Lucius fought well. The battle was hard fought but Stuart finally defeated the platinum locked man. Lucius could walk away head held high unlike the others. He had proved his worth to his master.

Revan faced Snape. Hermione knew that only Voldemort and perhaps Bellatrix were better duelers than the dark wizard. Neither man spoke as the curses began to fly, they were both proficient in wordless magic.

The duel was harsh and brutal, and each man had successfully gotten several blows in on the other. After ten minutes both were still going strong. Revan sent a hex and it appeared that Severus shielded it but he flew back from the blow. Hermione assumed the match was over until she saw him fly forward gaining position on Revan and sending him pitching backwards.

"Master Snape can fly unaided? I thought only you were capable of that Dark Lord?"

"I have always been rather fond of the boy. I taught him."

"Impressive." Revan stated as he got to his feet. He bowed respectfully to Snape who returned the gesture.

Hermione expected that Bellatrix would be next as did Bellatrix who stepped forward. Narcissa put out a hand to stop her. The move shocked Hermione but not as much as where the hand was placed. Narcissa had reached to her sister's belly.

"Narcissa will be fighting this battle."

The Dark Lord's decree confirmed Hermione's suspicions. Bellatrix was with child. She wondered who it belonged to and how much that influenced the recent demise of the brothers Lestrange.

Hermione stepped up onto the platform and Narcissa joined her. Hermione had thoroughly studied all of the dossiers on Voldemort's entourage and she knew that Narcissa frequently lived in her big sister's shadow when it came to skills but she was extremely talented in her own right. She would not underestimate this witch.

The attacks came quickly. She blocked and parried, not committing to a plan as she gauged the other witch's weaknesses. Revan always said her analysis was cruel, like a cat playing with a mouse, but it was the wisest course of action in a duel. In a battle one didn't have time to assess, only to react but she wanted to see the wand that made the witch.

After a few minutes of sending out light spells and blocking Narcissa's attacks, Hermione hit her with a silencing spell. The witch was not nearly as proficient at wordless magic and her arsenal was now limited. Hermione then surprised her by sending an aguamenti at the witch dousing her in water and soaking the ground.

Everyone laughed including Narcissa until Hermione followed with the glacius charm turning the ground beneath her into a sheet of ice. She bound the witch while she was gaining her balance and hit her with a levitation spell. She moved Narcissa gently back down next to her husband and unbound her. Bowing in respect as she finished.

"Element of surprise Mistress Black." She whispered to Bellatrix. The witch couldn't help but smile at the mudblood's dig. She was starting to understand why her Lord was interested in her services. The girl had though outside of the box at Hogwarts and that was one of the parts of her that carried over to her adult life as a servant and soldier.

"Impressive mudblood. It doesn't look like Narcissa appreciated you toying with her….and you were clearly toying with her. "

"I meant no disrespect to Mistress Malfoy, Dark Lord. I had the time and the ability to learn my opponent's strengths and weaknesses and I took advantage."

"An advantage you gained today with each of my wizards and witches. An advantage that could cost me much more if I fail to purchase you. Well played….but I have no intention of losing. Especially after this afternoon."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The week progressed slowly. Each of the bidders had to be catered to, and were given multiple opportunities to assess the items up for auction. Tension was mounting as the various groups interacted at the meals and various social events that Master Li had arranged for them. She received multiple calls from housekeeping on the behavior of some of the guests and a few of the slaves ended up seriously harmed. She was exhausted after a long day but she had been called up to Voldemort's chambers.

"Dark Lord, how may I help you?"

"We need a mess cleaned up. I will cover the damages of course." He led Hermione into his room where one of the valets laid on his bed. The boy was probably no more than seventeen. He was crying and bleeding profusely from what looked like a brutal beating and buggering. That answered Hermione's question as to whether she would be a body slave and made her wonder who had father of Bellatrix's child really was.

Bellatrix entered the outer chambers, "My Lord. I heard you had summoned the mudblood and I wanted to know if there was something I could assist you with."

The comment was not laced with the innuendo that Hermione expected nor did Bellatrix look shocked by the sight that greeted her in her Lord's chambers. Hermione realized the woman thought she was fighting for her job not for her man. She might very well be right but in this case it was Hermione's job to deal with the mess.

"My apologies Dark Lord. Not all of our servants are familiar with the more carnal functions that come with being a slave. The boy is an excellent valet but I believe you were his first experience as more." She summoned slaves to clean the boy up. She knew they were studying her reaction. They wanted to see how she reacted to the rape of the young man. She had none. She worked for a slaver and was a slave. She had been broken and seen thousands of others face the same fate. It was their lot in life.

"May I ask what happened here Dark Lord?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"I apologize Dark Lord, let me clarify. Did he refuse your orders or was the beating for pleasure?"

"He was rather uncooperative although some of it was for pleasure."

"Do you wish to watch his punishment?"

"He will be punished after the beating my Lord has given him?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes. He disobeyed a direct order, required a beating to comply and still has neither apologized nor made amends. He should and does know better." She glared at the sobbing boy. He was no longer aware of his surroundings. The rape had been too much for him. He was clearly unused. "I will send up a new valet that will be far more amenable to your requests and receptive to pain as well. I think you will be pleased Dark Lord."

"I already am." She knew he wasn't talking about the young man on the floor.

"Good night Dark Lord. Good night Mistress Black."

"You aren't going to tuck me in mudblood?"

"If it pleases her Lady I will have someone sent to your quarters to attend to any…needs you may have."

"But it won't be you?"

"No Mistress Black, my Master has decreed that bidders may evaluate my combat skills but you will have to buy me to fuck me."

Bellatrix looked to the Dark Lord like a child looking to a parent begging for a toy at the store. He answered appropriately.

"We will see once we buy her Bella."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why not?"

"I am sorry Master Potter but that isn't going to happen."

Harry was trying to convince her to run away and take the High Guard with her. He was doing so in front of several of the Guard and servants. He still hadn't learned that the walls had ears. She had read in his dossier that Grimmauld Place had finally fallen to the Dark Lord around six years prior due largely to the help of the house elf Kreacher. Harry was cleary still a fool.

"Hermione, what happened to my friend?"

"She died ten years ago. I will not betray my master."

"And if that master is Voldemort?" Ron hissed at his use of the Dark Lord's name. Harry was unfazed.

"Ron he is here and he knows I am here…we sat only six meters from each other at dinner last night. The taboo is irrelevant while we stay here. Answer my question Hermione."

"I will serve my master loyally regardless of whom that master is."

"It looks like we will have to have the winning bid then."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bidding on the individual properties, include some of the slaves, was being held at an auction at the end of the week. The bidding on Hermione and Alexi (along with the property and slaves that came with her) was open all week and although the parties wouldn't know who had the current highest bid they would know the amount. Hermione and Alexi had come up with the idea.

The parties would preview the property separately but be forced to socialize. No one was walking away with either of them for less than tens if not hundreds of millions of galleons. In fact the bidding on Hermione had a minimum opening bid set of twenty million galleons and Alexi"s was set at one hundred million. By mid week Hermione was up to eighty million and Alexi was already at two hundred fifty million.

The genius in the plan was that parties were forced to socialize together. As the cost went up they were starting to cut deals and arrange to pool their money. Factions were aligning to take out other factions.

As more and more factions aligned themselves together Hermione became as important as Alexi to the bidders looking to expand their businesses. Their rivals had now made alliances and they would need to defend their newly acquired assets. As the week was coming to a close Hermione was up to three hundred million galleons and Alexi was at six hundred forty million galleons.

They knew there would be a bidding war at the end. Voldemort hadn't even made an offer yet and the Order was scrambling to make alliances. The war in Europe was bad for muggles and therefore bad for the booming muggle black market. Although gun sales were up it didn't make up for the loss of revenue from the drug and slave trades. Voldemort was bad for business.

The Order had agreed to turn a blind eye to criminal activity in the muggle sector if they regained control. They made concessions completely compromising to the Medici cartels demands regarding their businesses including an agreement that would essentially legalize slavery of muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards throughout Europe. The irony was lost on them.

The Medici cartel was concerned about the Gambinos who had a firm control of all of North America and truces with several rival cartels. If the Gambinos won Alexi and Hermione ended up with one of the European or African bidders, Gambino potentially had the strength to protect the assets even without Li's soldiers.

As long as he didn't need to defend against Li's army he could cover the necessary man power. The Medici's needed to outbid them on Alexi and make sure that no rival gained control of Hermione. They made their bids. Hermione jumped to seven hundred million galleons and Alexi was now over one billion. Li's businesses which came with Alexi yielded six hundred million a year minimum and the bids weren't a surprise.

The Order would get Hermione and most of the Guard and the rest would go to the Medici's along with Alexi and the businesses. It was an excellent deal and it looked to everyone like it was over. It was well over eight billion pounds and the others would be hard pressed to match it.

The galleon was extremely strong against muggle money as it was easy to have a favorable exchange rate when only one side knows it exists but there was an eventual cap to how much the business would be worth running and the soldiers would be worth. They were free men and their salaries needed to be accounted for as well as the expenses that came with running one's own nefarious empire.

The Order and the Medici alliance calculated all of these things. They bid every bit they could afford and then some. The only thing they forgot to calculate was the value of keeping an asset away from an enemy. Unknown to the others, Voldemort had not bid yet. He bided his time and let the Order make their moves.

He was waiting for that bid while letting the others do his work for him. Once they made a bid he knew they wouldn't be able to better he went to work on his. He controlled a significant part of wizarding England and had pooled the galleons of his followers.

It was part of the reason he was interested in Alexi. He had no interest in a majority of the businesses that came with her, he was despot not a mob boss, but the businesses would allow him to reward his followers and fund his wars.

He couldn't spend all his funds so he made his alliance with Gambino. He would keep the High Guard and Hermione would stay with him. They would combine the Li and Gambino holdings and they would fly under Voldemort's mark. Gambino would still rule the Americas but with this alliance if all went well he would literally rule the Americas.

He had no problem having a boss if it resulted in him getting half the world under his control, the possibilities were endless. Alexi would be traveling between the two and Master Li's holdings effectuating the merger and arranging expansion into Europe.

Voldemort's time at the auction had opened him to the possibilities for mudbloods. The monies made from drugs and slavery were enticing and using mudblood witches and wizards as servants was much more pleasant than house elves. You couldn't fuck the elves...well you could but even his followers had limits to their depravity.

It was done. The offer for the two women was over three billion galleons. They didn't want the others to continue to try and create alliances to beat the bid. At that amount sticker shock would set in and no one would touch it. No one would bother trying. Those that had come solely for the women or were rivals packed up early and left before the final auction. They wanted a head start. That included the Order. Harry tried one more plea.

"Hermione, Dumbledore always said that love can conquer everything. Come now, we can protect you."

"Harry, that old fool should have used that love to find me ten years ago. He miscalculated my importance and readily accepted my death without a body. You can't protect me nor do I need your protection. Run now Harry and hide well. I believe the next time we see each other it will be a less pleasant experience for you."

Harry looked devastated and floo'd out. She heard clapping from behind her and saw Voldemort, Bellatrix and Snape.

"Well said Granger. I am curious...all those years ago...why did you three wander off from Hogsmeade?"

"Harry wanted to go to the shrieking shack. He was upset and was hoping Sirius would show. How did you know we wandered off Master Snape?"

"Dumbledore arranged extra security and I had been working on trying to get the boy alone to bring him to our Lord. Fenir got lucky."

"May I enquire as to whatever happened to him my Lord?"

"I am your Lord now?"

"The transfer will be tomorrow morning but there won't be a higher bid."

"Very good. I killed the mutt and his pack once I learned you were alive. He was a fool."

"And what of Mundungus my Lord?"

"That thief was involved as well?"

"Yes my Lord."

"The fool is still breathing. He does work for us from time to time. I will deal with him when we return."

"If I may my Lord?"

"It's part of the reason why I put over half my followers holdings up for you...you may."

"Question him first. He is weak and a fool. He also does business with whomever suits him. I saw him several times in Order headquarters my Lord."

"And my investment is already paying off. And to think you were worried Bella."

Hermione knew exactly what Bella was worried about, that she would be taking orders from a mudblood slave. Hermione would have to take steps to reassure his inner circle she would not be a threat. They would all have the same concerns.

The new question on their minds would be did a mudblood slave out rank them. Hermione had to reassure them and protect herself from any political infighting and retribution that might be headed her way.

The next morning the purchase was completed. The Dark Mark replaced Master Li's on both Alexi and Hermione's collars and cuffs. They were his now, for better or for worse.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I would like to thank everyone who has faved and followed. I would also like to thank all the reviewers. You guys are awesome. Seriously, every review bings on my phone and I get giddy.

I want to thank my beta and king, Asher. She is the most awesome beta, support group, and cheerleader a girl can have. I also want to thank my other beta Seabream who is now my Strunk and White and is cleaning this mess up like an oxiclean commercial.

Captured Hearts

Chapter Five

The return to England was done via port key and therefore was a relatively quick journey. The Dark Lord resided in Black Castle. Bellatrix also regularly had several members of the inner circle and numerous Death Eaters as guests as well. Hermione was shown to her rooms. Bellatrix originally had planned for a rusty cage in the basement, but the Dark Lord quickly corrected her. If she put Hermione in a cell they would lose their army.

Fortunately the castle was ancient and large, and had numerous barracks that could easily house the High Guard. Revan was given quarters near hers as was Alexi for the times she was there. She only stayed a few hours to get settled and then port keyed to the States to start the merger.

Hermione learned later that day that they were in the same wing as Bellatrix. It appeared the witch wanted to keep her eye on her. She would need to find the way to address Bellatrix. She needed to find a way to calm the situation down. She was trained to deal with difficult situations and she knew the best way to deal with Bellatrix and being in the same wing didn't hurt.

Once she was settled in she went to check on the Guard. The other troops had secured temporary lodging in a small hamlet near the castle. The muggles who lived there had already met unfortunate ends. Their unit commanders' floo'd in and accompanied her and Revan as they reported to Voldemort.

She entered his throne room and found it was packed with Death Eaters and paper pushers scurrying about. They stayed in the corner until he summoned her. The others awaited their turn and Hermione approached and knelt before him bowing her head in an act of total supplication. First impressions were everything.

"How may I serve you Master?"

She could hear chuckles from a few in the room. They apparently expected a show. She wondered if they would get one. The course of the war, if not the fate of the world, hung on the next few minutes. If those that chuckled were right she would soon be serving the Death Eaters on her knees and he would be short an army.

She didn't expect that she would be immune from having to spread her legs...she was a body slave after all. She also didn't expect that the Dark Lord would give them a show.

"Rise mudblood. You served Li as his Sword. I am not prepared to give you that title...at least not yet. You will be used to your full potential. Our recent purchase included numerous slaves that will serve...other needs. Slavery will be legal in most of wizarding Europe by the end of the day and I expect that we will have an established system and supply line within six months." He stood making sure he had the full attention of the room.

"You may fuck my Death Eaters if it pleases you but you will not have to perform except on my orders. I did not spend over three billion galleons and cut a deal with Americans to acquire a house elf or a whore. You will be tasked with destroying the rebellion. I want the Order crushed and Potter kneeling before me. My Inner Circle will help you achieve this task. You will show them due deference as they deserve...you are a mudblood slave and they are pureblooded wizards and witches but you will not be their elf nor their whore. If any of my people attempt to force the issue without my permission you are to defend yourself unless you desire their attentions."

He had remembered what she had said about the slave in his room in Dubai. Voldemort was not his master and he was not a pleasure slave but he was to be punished for making Voldemort go through the effort of raping him. He realized she would obey his Death Eaters whatever their demands unless he explicitly ordered otherwise.

"Your job mudblood, is to slaughter the Order. I am your Master and only me. Do not abuse the power I am giving you. Revan come forward with the others."

It was the moment of truth.

"Yes my Lord." Revan came forward and knelt before Voldemort. He did not bow his head as he was a free man. The others followed suit.

"Do I have your fealty?"

"Yes my Lord." Revan answered. Each man gave his pledge.

"All of you are more than familiar with Granger and you will continue to take her orders?"

"Yes my Lord" they all answered in chorus. They would be happy following Li's killer anywhere, especially to battle.

"Granger"

"My Lord?" She noticed the switch to her last name from mudblood. That was pretty much the Death Eater stamp of approval.

"Severus is in library. We have set up a command center to deal with the Order there. He will fill all of you in on what we know and you will strategize from there. He is expecting you."

"As you wish My Lord."

The others were surprised. Most were not privy to information on Hermione's role for Master Li and were surprised that the Dark Lord would give a mudblood the right to walk freely among his men. They would soon learn that the slave was not one to be trifled with.

Her evening was spent with Snape, Yaxley, the Malfoys, Mulciber and of course Bellatrix Black. It started off tense as introductions were made. Mulciber and Yaxley had not been brought up to speed and did not realize the others with her were free men and women; nor did they realize Hermione was not the new toy.

The moment she walked in Mulciber began to unzip his fly.

"Perfect. I needed a little tension relief. Why don't you just drop to your knees mudblood."

"Put your cock away. The muddy isn't for us to play with. Tragically raping the little slut is off the table. Our Lord is using her to get Potter." Bellatrix sighed.

"So we can't fuck her?"

"Well you can't Master Mulciber...I haven't quite made up my mind about Mistress Black yet."

The barb seemed to calm the room and the others were introduced. Those that had gone to the auction had met Revan and the High Guard. None of them had met the others.

Racina Natal was the captain of the regular guard. They handled security for all of the holdings, and the tall dark woman frequently travelled with Alexi. She had an extensive background in security and served Master Li for over seventy years.

Jace Herringsworth led special missions which was a nice way of saying 'we poison people and blow stuff up'. He was a shoot first ask questions later type of man. His father was a muggle in the SAS and his mother had been a witch who was murdered in a random muggle robbery. He had learned to fight at an early age and when his mother was killed he focused his rage on muggles. Master Li was the perfect employer and helped him develop his magical talents. He was as gifted a potion master as Severus but without the charm and people skills.

The tech department was led by Quinnella Chung. The American born woman was distantly related to Li and had a flair for melding muggle and magical technology. She let Hermione call her Q, both women getting a kick out of the reference but they were careful never to explain to the others. Muggles were to be enslaved and exploited, not celebrated. Chung was invaluable when it came to dealing with customs. She had an entire complex dedicated to hacking muggle departments and forging the necessary documents for both the Wizarding and muggle worlds.

The last man was Bleda Sargon. He had been born from a slave and a soldier prior to the introduction of contraception spells being added to the collars. He was roughly a hundred and twenty years old and had spent one hundred and five of those years in the service of Master Li as a soldier and then a commander. He commanded the bulk of Li's forces and had over twelve thousand wands under his direct command. When he originally met Hermione it was hate at first sight but seeing her excel under Master Li's tutelage and serving with her at times had earned her a begrudging respect. The respect turned to camaraderie after defeat of the former captain of the High Guard whom he hated.

Once the others realized that Hermione was the only slave in the room and that she had earned the respect of the men and women that stood before them the others backed off some. Her joke in regards to Bellatrix had also pushed the situation towards peace as had her referring to them properly as Master and Mistress.

She spent the night being brought up to date on ten years' worth of history.

"So the Ministry fell shortly after I left?"

"Yes. Snape killed Dumbledore. Once that fool was out of the way it was a matter of months before the Ministry fell. Fudge had been denying the existence of the Dark Lord for years and had made no preparations. He spent most of his time trying to take Potter's wand. First he put him on trial for the patronus. I am sure you remember that one."

"I do Master Yaxley. I believe you had quite a bit of influence on that trial and that woman."

"Dolores Umbridge, the sycophantic witch is still underfoot handing out misery dressed in little pink bows. She is a toad but has her uses. After you were taken Potter fell apart. He fell for a trap set for him at the Ministry and Lucius secured a prophecy our Lord needed. The boy escaped with the help of that blood-traitor Black but we managed to take out Moody. Fudge could never connect us or the Order to the body but tried to have Potter arrested again. Severus took out Dumbledore at the end of the next year and the Order's hold crumbled."

"I would imagine so Master Yaxley. Dumbledore was not only the glue that kept them together he was the man who kept all the secrets. We never knew what we were doing or where we were going but I realized pretty quickly he wanted us fighting these battles."

"You think he wanted you gallivanting around the school like fools?"

"With all due respect Master Snape...yes. First year he practically hung the Philosopher's Stone out to the world and made sure we would have the access to the information to go after it. He wanted Harry to face off with our Lord."

"What makes you think that he wanted you to go after it muddy?"

"Because he suddenly took a trip of campus when the Dark Lord was ready to strike and McGonagall turned us away when we told her the stone was to be stolen. The tests were practically tailor made for us. Devil's Snare, the potions question and a chess board? Only someone who's friends with Hagrid would know how to tame Fluffy, Mistress Black."

"Fluffy?

"One of Hagrid's monstrosities Bella. Go on Granger tell me how it was his master plan to turn you into cat woman!"

She smirked at Snape's dig at Hagrid and filled the others in on her second year mishap with the polyjuice potion.

"Wait a minute, you mean when I was talking to Goyle and Crabbe I was really dealing with Potter and Weasley?"

"Yes Master Malfoy. Moaning Myrtle knew I was brewing the potion, there was no way she would have given up the opportunity to tell Dumbledore."

"She does love to tattle." Snape added.

"I find it hard to believe the Headmaster of the school couldn't figure out how the basilisk was traveling and needed to leave it to me to find. Third year he gave me a time turner and unfettered use if it."

"I remember that, an insufferable know it all with an infinite amount of time. It was pure torture. You were always underfoot."

"I can see you still appreciate me Master Snape."

"You hexed me and then I had to deal with Lupin trying to eat me...again! You had something to do with Black's escape didn't you? Minerva always denied it but I figured it was you."

"Yes. Dumbledore gave me the order to do so and told me how far to go back. We freed both Buckbeak and Sirius."

"Hah that was you? Macnair was crying in his porridge for a week about being dragged out to the castle and having nothing to kill." Mulciber had a rivalry with Macnair and loved having something to taunt him with.

"I believe that Dumbledore wants Harry to confront the Dark Lord. Their connection is the key somehow to Potter's defeat."

The room was quiet. Lucius finally told her about the prophecy.

"Has he discovered its exact meaning Master Malfoy?"

"No. You know don't you."

"Q, will you take a look at it. Maybe you can come up with something. Harry told me that when their wands met fourth year they seemed to match each other. It was as if they had both lost control of their wands."

"That isn't the only time it happened. He tried to fight him with Pettigrew's wand and it was incinerated. He tried to capture Ollivander but he went underground."

Something was bothering Hermione about the story but she didn't know what. Whatever it was she couldn't remember or grasp it. She knew it would come to her eventually. The others continued to fill her in. After the Ministry had fallen Potter had gone on the run. He had stayed in England for a while but eventually the whole Order had to escaped and moved out of the country, many had been killed but the remaining members were hiding.

They moved from country to country fostering rebellion and chaos wherever they could. She looked at the wall covered with their pictures: Harry, the Weasleys although Charlie, Bill and Fleur all had red X's through them. They had been eliminated. Besides those who attended the auction, the other known members still alive and considered priority targets were Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, the Creevy brothers, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Millicent Bulstrode, which had been a surprise, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Lavender Brown, Filius Flitwick, Gabrielle Delacoure, Rubius Hagrid and Pomona Sprout.

All other members joined later and didn't have the same connections that those had. If they could decimate the core of the Order and eliminate Potter the rebellion would crumble. All she needed to do was search the whole of Europe for a handful of vagabond rebels.

"Mistress Malfoy. I heard that Grimmauld Place has reverted back to your ownership. Has it been cleaned up?"

"Clearly it has been compromised if you can state the address." Snape drolly chided her.

"We haven't done anything with it. The property is a dump. We set a few traps and the filthy little elf minds it."

"Might I visit the property Lady Malfoy?"

"Sure, take Bella with you. She could use a day out."

Bella glared at Narcissa. There was more to the prod than was being revealed. It was a mystery Hermione would have to unravel. She turned to her people.

"Captain Shan and Captain Sargon please work with Masters Snape and Yaxley on familiarizing yourself with all aspects of the war and determine the best troop placements and allocations. Captain Nadal please work with Master Malfoy on adding whatever security you can to the Dark Lord's assets. I know Alexi will need you soon so I won't stretch you too thin. Captain Herringsworth, I imagine Master Mulciber can find some targets for your...unique skill sets. The Order knows I am here. Targets personal to them would have the greatest effect."

She knew the most important part would be the most complicated part. These were wizards who lived their whole lives and waged a war based on the hatred of muggle technology. She was now going to use that technology to further their cause.

"Captain Chung, if you could review what tracking methods have been deployed and run their information through ours. Use the facial recognition software and hack every CCTV monitoring center in Europe if you have to. Hack Interpol while you are at it and put out a BOLO on all of them, something spicy enough that it will be noticed but not so much so we have trouble retrieving them. Maybe trafficking and distribution charges. Give Potter a manslaughter as well."

The room looked at her in confusion.

"Harry, Ron and I spent four and a half years causing mischief together before everything changed. I know how they think...in some cases I taught them how to think. Every wizard is looking for them. Master Li created a billion galleon business by using muggle means to interfere with Wizarding enforcement and vice versa.

Harry will think to do the same. They will hide from the Wizarding traces but it might not occur to them to hide themselves from the muggle world. Only the Dark Lord thought to ask about our use of muggle technology."

"How will we get the muggles and mudbloods to spot them?"

"That was what I ordered Captain Chung to do Mistress Malfoy. There are cameras everywhere in the muggle world. If they walk in front of most of them there is a special way to make the camera recognize them and alert us. Also every muggle Auror will be receiving a photo of them with files saying that they are wanted criminals who must be captured. If they are hiding in the muggle world things just became a whole lot tougher for them."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They entered the old Order headquarters. 12 Grimmauld Place was as dark and dingy as Hermione remembered. Kreacher greeted Bellatrix and Hermione.

"Mistress Black it is a pleasure to serve you. You have brought the mudblood girl with you? Kreacher remembers the mudblood. The mudblood was arrogant and foolish and didn't know her place."

"The mudblood knows her place now as should you elf." She put her hand on Hermione's collar "Don't question me you filthy little thing."

"Of course Mistress. Kreacher will punish himself accordingly."

"Mistress Black may I question the elf?"

"You want to talk to it? Very well. Answer the mudblood's questions."

Kreacher looked offended he needed to lower himself to talk to her. Hermione took no offense. It was what made her a better slave than the elf. Nothing was beneath her. No task was an offense.

"Did the boy come back here at all after the Ministry fell?"

"Yes. He and the other one, the ginger blood traitor. They came and stayed after the death of Dumbledore. They stayed for a month."

"Was there anything that caught their attention. Anything they focused on?"

"A necklace. Kreacher had the necklace...it was a locket, but the thief Mundungus Fletcher took the locket from Kreacher."

"What did you hear them say about the locket?"

"Kreacher listened when the blood-traitors would talk at night. They said they needed the locket. Slytherin's locket. They said they must destroy it. Kreacher fetched the thief and brought him here. He said the locket was taken by the pink witch."

"The pink witch?" Bellatrix asked confused at the term.

"Dolores Umbridge Mistress. It was Umbridge wasn't it Kreacher? The pink witch?"

Kreacher walked away muttering and returned with a paper. The paper showed Umbridge at Hogwarts.

"They wanted a locket. What does it mean?"

"I don't know Mistress. I will ask our Lord. I have a feeling this is something important."

"Well let's look around while we are here."

They went through each of the rooms searching for clues as to the whereabouts of the Order. They found none. Hermione was surprised no one thought to ask the elf but servants were often overlooked.

She looked at Bellatrix as the woman tossed her cousin's room. The room was in a state of disarray and Bellatrix's search was redundant. She was a beautiful woman. She couldn't help but stare and wonder who fathered the child.

"What is it you wish to ask mudblood?"

"Is the child the Dark Lord's Mistress?"

"As you have already observed, he is not interested in the company of a woman. The father is inconsequential. He is merely the sire, he has no interest in raising a child and I have no interest in raising a child with him. He was chosen for his power, nothing more."

"Your fight with Rudolphus Mistress?"

"He was not pleased. Especially when he discovered not only the identity of the father but that the father was of the Dark Lord's choosing. No one will ever know his identity."

"I certainly hope the child does not get his nose then."

She noted the speed Bellatrix often hid, as the fist rapidly approached her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Captured Hearts

Chapter 6

Hermione made no effort to block the punch. She expected retaliation for the comment.

"Do not forget your place you filthy mudblooded slut. You are lucky the Dark Lord has forbidden me from doing my worst…but he didn't say I couldn't punish you. Turn over and put your hands on the headboard."

Hermione rolled on to her stomach repositioning herself on the bed.

"Would you like me to remove my shirt Mistress?"

"No, I want to whip it off you."

Hermione was familiar with spell Bellatrix cast. She had cast it hundreds of times before, most notably on the former captain of the High Guard. The first blow came quick. Hermione winced. Bellatrix was angry. The whip easily cut through her shirt and into her shoulder blades.

The second lash was lower. Hermione groaned, biting the pillow as it struck. It wasn't a blow of anger, and was well delivered, kissing her skin. The next three followed suit and Hermione was both crying and moaning at each crack of the whip. Years with Master Li made this pleasure not punishment. She moved her hand down to touch herself but Bella's whip struck her arm.

"You will not come while I am punishing you mudblood. You really do like the pain don't you?"

"Yes Mistress Black."

Bellatrix changed the angle of the whip, striking right to left creating an X pattern as she delivered five more blows. When she was done she reached down and ran her hand along the remnants of Hermione's blouse and wiped the blood from her wounds. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them.

"I thought it would taste different but it tastes the same. I guess all blood is delicious." She sat on the side of the bed. "You want me to fuck you don't you mudblood?"

"Yes Mistress Black."

"Not today, not ever. I have heard your reputation and I know you are known for your skills in the bedroom, but I have never lain down with a mudblood and I never will. How did you know?"

"I guessed. You would want a powerful sire. If it wasn't the Dark Lord it would be a wizard who could earn your respect. Despite his blood status, Severus Snape fits that bill. You weren't surprised he could fly, the others were. You know him well. If the Dark Lord favors him enough to teach him that skill I thought you might favor him as a sire. The fact that you stated the father had no interest in raising him was what convinced me. I have read the dossiers on the inner circle, and all of the important and high ranked Death Eaters and servants of the Dark Lord Mistress. Only Severus Snape lacks the vanity to sire a child who will not carry his name."

"Why would he pass on a filthy muggle name when he could have a child with the name of Black. Yes, his blood status is unfortunate. I really hadn't considered him a candidate, even after Cissy and Lucius urged me to as I didn't want to bear a child with anything but pristine blood but the Dark Lord ordered me to do it. He knew I wanted a child and he told me to bed Severus. I don't know why I am telling you this."

"Because I am a slave Mistress. Unlike others I have nothing to gain from this knowledge, and my loyalty is to the Dark Lord who already knows everything you are telling me."

"You are a clever little thing indeed. I am already carrying a half-blood's child, I have no desire to lower myself further by fucking a mudblood."

"As you wish Mistress, but I am a slave not a lover. I exist to serve and I never expect to be your equal or to be treated as such."

"Enough! Come mudblood. Repair your shirt but don't heal the wounds. I want you to hurt for a while. Let's see if the necklace is as important as Mr. Potter thinks it is."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The returned to the castle. The blood from her wounds had soaked through her back. Revan saw the blood stain and raised an eyebrow at her. He knew her well enough to know that a few whip marks was the start of a good morning for her. She smirked and that was enough to answer his question.

Given the Dark Lord's stance on blood purity, Hermione was confused as to why he would push Bellatrix to have a child with a half blood. She knew that once he ordered it Bellatrix would comply – the woman had the devotion of a body slave even though she wasn't. The Dark Lord was a half-blood himself, though of course he hid this fact and it remained scarcely known. Severus Snape was the only half-blood in his inner circle and the one he chose to sire the child.

He was a powerful wizard and had always been one of Voldemort's favorites. He was easily one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Why didn't the Dark Lord treat him as a threat? He treated him like a….and that's when it hit her. A man who preferred blokes would never have an heir nor a child. Severus was a half-blood like him. He must see Severus as an heir in a way.

He taught him to fly and allowed him his transgressions that would cost another man his life. But why a child with Bellatrix? Was he worried that one of them was wavering in loyalty and wanted to bind them, or was he matchmaking?

Voldemort walked out with numerous wizards and witches in tow, including Bellatrix. He was angry and waved a hand to summon her.

"Come mudblood. Bellatrix you as well."

He pulled them into the study and warded the door.

"Have you told anyone of your conversation with the elf?"

"No my Lord."

"No Master." Hermione confirmed.

"You will speak of it to no one. Umbridge has the necklace does she? I think you will enjoy retrieving it for me. Bellatrix go with her. Take the necklace and kill the witch. Make sure you aren't seen while you do so."

The both nodded their agreement.

"I see you are bleeding mudblood. Did you give Bella problems?"

"Yes Master. My questions were too familiar for my status."

He looked to Bellatrix.

"She is aware I am with child and she has surmised who the father is."

"She was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age." He laughed, "leave us for a moment Bella."

"As you wish my Lord." Bellatrix shot her a glare and walked out of the room.

"Let me see mudblood." She understood the request and dropped her occlumency shields. He saw their conversation and her thoughts on the subject. He smiled as he saw her punishment. She could feel him pause and pick through her hypothesizing on Severus Snape and his concern about Snape's loyalty.

"She is right, you are clever mudblood. I am glad you understand that my parentage is not to be shared. And you are right, Severus, like myself, carries the strength of his mother's blood. He is powerful and in a way my heir if I were to need one. They are the only witch and wizard besides you who are even close to my level of power, although I could easily deal with all three of you if necessary. I am binding both of them to me with the child. Master Li was successful because he never had to worry about rebellion. I think I will take a page from his book. You enjoyed your time with Bellatrix?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good. She is jealous of you and worried you will take her place. Beating you and hopefully bedding you will go a long way to sooth her worries. I need you both focused on Potter. What I am to tell you next will not leave this room mudblood."

"Yes Master."

"I believe the locket was taken from somewhere else. If it is truly Slytherin's locket then it is also my Horcrux. Are you familiar with the term?"

She was. When they had researched keeping Master Li alive they pursued it as an option but he was too ill and the spell didn't work. They had gone through twenty or thirty slaves before they finally gave up.

"I am my Lord."

"I need to know if Potter is hunting my Horcruxes. If so I need to guard them."

"My Lord? Multiple Horcruxes?"

"Yes mudblood, is there a concern?"

"Yes my Lord. I researched the subject extensively for Master Li. If you have created multiple tears it would make your soul unstable. You could shred it to….my Lord they say when you face Potter your wands connect."

"Yes."

"When I received my Hogwarts letter I read everything I could about magic, including wands. One of the first principles I learned is that a wizard cannot kill himself with his own wand. You can conjure a cup and drink poison or transfigure a knife but you cannot cast a killing curse on yourself Master."

"How did I not see it? I thought Dumbledore was a fool allowing me so much access to Potter but he knew I could never win."

"If I may my Lord, how many Horcruxes are there?"

"Well if we include Potter, six. There was seven until Lucius decided to save his own skin."

"My Lord?"

"I had a diary. I am sure you remember it. It was destroyed by Potter years ago."

She smiled.

"Why does this please you mudblood."

"Because my Lord, I know how Harry destroyed your diary. He did so with a basilisk fang. If it worked on the diary..."

"It will work on Potter. So far it's the best three billion I have ever spent. Grab Bellatrix before she decides wine would go well with her sulking, and bring me that locket. When you are not with me you will obey her first and foremost unless it directly conflicts with something I have told you."

"Yes my Lord."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bellatrix had healed her wounds and cleaned her shirt. The blood would draw too much attention. Hermione didn't know who was more upset about healing them. Bellatrix was still angry that the Dark Lord shared a secret with her that Bellatrix wasn't allowed to hear.

As Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Delores Umbridge was a well-guarded woman. She had taken many a wand and executed numerous muggle-borns over the years, and was assigned a small guard of Aurors to watch over her. Unfortunately for the Senior Undersecretary those Aurors were loyal solely to Voldemort.

"You will have new duties as of tomorrow." Bellatrix told the Aurors.

"The Dark Lord's orders?" the guard asked, "Why?"

"Does it matter? If I tell you the answer you might just join her."

"I apologize Madam Black. Is that Hermione Granger?"

Hermione walked up to Blaise. He remembered her from her schooling.

"Yes that is Potter's mudblood. She is the Dark Lord's servant now." Bellatrix's tone warned that there would be no more questions on the subject.

"Will the Undersecretary be attacked by rebels?"

"Yes. A horrible act of defiance. Pull two of the unnamed out of Azkaban and make sure they die fighting."

"As you wish."

They walked into the expansive loft. Hermione felt her stomach twist as she was surrounded by pink. It was nauseating.

"Mistress Black?"

"Yes mudblood."

"Unnamed?"

"We keep a cache of undesirables and those that have run afoul of the Dark Lord in Azkaban. They are never named, never listed and never recorded anywhere. When we need a rebel in a pinch, we pull one out. It keeps things neat. Everyone knows that it's a lie but they tell themselves it's the truth because it makes them feel safer."

"Thank you Mistress." They were walking up a spiral staircase towards Umbridge's bedroom. Neither was working particularly hard to stay quiet. The witch was no match for either of them.

"So have you replaced me yet mudblood?"

"No Mistress Black, nor will I. He gave you power over me."

Bellatrix stopped on the stairs and turned looking down at her, "What do you mean?"

"If he is not around I am to obey you unless it directly conflicts with his orders or desires."

Bellatrix seemed pleased with the turn of events and resumed her path up the stairs with a hop and a skip in her step. She was done with sulking and ready to have a little fun with the bloodletting.

The torture was unnecessary. As soon as Dolores saw Bellatrix she was ready to concede to any demand.

Bellatrix did stop cursing her long enough that Hermione could question her. Potter had tried for the necklace but had failed to get it. They had attacked her one afternoon in Diagon Alley. He had been trying to pull it off her neck when a pack of Snatchers rounded the corner. Potter was wounded but escaped.

The attack didn't deter Umbridge from wearing it. In fact the witch flaunted it. Hermione took the necklace and went to the kitchen to make a snack while Bellatrix had her fun.

"Bring me something mudblood."

"As you wish Mistress."

She made two sandwiches and brought them back up to the bedroom. Umbridge was screaming herself hoarse as Bellatrix cast a flaying spell, making sure each strip was slowly extracted. Hermione dodged an arterial spray but a little hit one of the sandwiches.

"I assume you want this one, it does have your favorite condiment Mistress."

"Give it a try some time, you might like it."

Hermione knew Umbridge had done nothing to Bellatrix to deserve her treatment but she felt no sympathy for the witch. Hermione had seen far worse with Master Li, and Umbridge had done far worse in her years at the Ministry. Hermione conjured a chair in the corner and ate her sandwich while watching the last minutes of the Undersecretary's life.

Hermione grabbed the necklace as Umbridge wheezed her last breath.

"Enjoy the show mudblood?"

"You are very talented with a wand Mistress Black."

"That I am mudblood, don't forget it. Let's get that over to the Dark Lord."

The two women returned to Black Castle. Voldemort was in a meeting and the two were ushered into the back of the room by his wormy servant, Peter Pettigrew. The attendees were sitting at a long table with the Dark Lord sitting at the head. To his right was Don Gambino. Alexi and Racina were standing in front of charts explaining the various arms of Li's organization.

The slaves were acquired from various black market dealers. There were three types of slaves: muggles, muggle-born witches and wizards, and half-bloods and pure-bloods that had angered someone or committed a crime in the wrong jurisdiction. A majority of the slaves were witches and wizards even though the collars and the training guaranteed the obedience of the muggle slaves as well.

Muggles served very little purpose in the wizarding world and those that were taken were usually taken for a unique skill set. The majority of the muggles enslaved by Master Li either worked for Chung dealing with the muggle technology, or Alexi dealing with the muggle side of government and finance. Those were some of the harder slaves to break. They had families, and frequently had established great lives until Master Li determined they were useful. Some had been very powerful once.

State officials and CFO's found themselves suddenly collared and subservient. They all broke and they all served in the end. The magical slaves were assessed and sold according to their skill set and background.

Hermione was pure and young, and Master Li had not assessed her before selling her. He sold her upon receipt from Greyback and then tested her. It was a mistake he did not repeat after having to go through so much trouble to get her back. He had to fund Asheri's business deal with Azrael to bring about his reacquisition of Hermione.

After that they were all tested in a similar fashion as Hermione had been. They awoke in a strange place and were run through a gauntlet to see how they reacted. Once they were broken they were trained and assigned as they needed to be. They were then sold at auction or to buyers who had requested specific slaves.

Those sold to be body slaves and pleasure slaves were usually highly trained before sale. Anyone could pick up a whore or capture a muggle for a bit of fun. There was more profit in selling trained slaves. Having someone trained in the art of pleasure was far preferable to a night in a brothel.

The muggle drug business was a newer enterprise. Master Li, like most pure-blooded wizards, had no interest in muggle things. Alexi was muggle-born like Hermione and knew the amount of money the drug trade made per year.

The wizarding world had no precautions for such things, and wizards could literally ship thousands of kilos of heroin or cocaine through wizarding channels, and the officials would just stamp the shipments through. They labeled them baking soda in case any wizard felt the need to know what was in the packages.

The rare muggle-born and half-blood wizards raised in the muggle world who had the job were bribed, relocated to a new department or eliminated. Very few worked in the department, as it was much harder to learn all of the types of wizarding contraband when you were an outsider learning on the job.

They had expanded into growth and production over the last five years using magical means to hide the fields from muggle perception. They had a distinct advantage over their muggle competitors as magical wards protected them from the view of satellites and planes.

The combination of the Li production and Gambino distribution chains had created the world's largest cartel for heroin and cocaine. Once Voldemort learned how destructive the drugs were to muggles he was more than happy to continue fueling the business for the time being.

The meeting lasted for several hours and Hermione could tell that Bellatrix was growing bored with the business talk. The meeting finally wrapped up and Alexi made arrangements to sit down with the Dark Lord and Hermione later that day to review troop distribution. Hermione didn't pull the necklace out until they were alone with the Dark Lord. His face darkened as he looked at the locket.

"How did they get it out?"

"Master?"

"I had secured this in a place that I thought was impenetrable. How did they get it out?"

"I don't know my Lord."

"Bellatrix, go to your vault at Gringotts and confirm that the cup I gave you is still there."

"Yes my Lord. Shall I bring the mudblood with me?"

"No. She is going to Hogwarts to check something for me. Go!"

Bellatrix wasted no time exiting the room.

"Mudblood. Are you aware of the come and go room in Hogwarts?"

"The Room of Requirements Master?"

"Yes. Go to Hogwarts. I will have Mulciber accompany you so the Carrows don't cause any problems for you. Once you are there, go to the room. You are looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. It will be on one of the shelves. If it is there I want you to bring it to me. "

"Yes my Lord."

"I also want you to go to the Chamber of Secrets and retrieve a basilisk fang for me." He hissed the password for it to open. After three tries she mastered it to his liking. He touched the mark on his arm and Mulciber walked in a few minutes later.

"My Lord!"

"You will be going with the mudblood to Hogwarts. Tell the Carrows she is allowed to roam unfettered. Once you are there you will stay with them. She needs to proceed alone. If Alecto or Amycus cause any problems the mudblood is to be allowed to deal with them in any manner she sees fit. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes My Lord." Mulciber did not appear to be too happy about being an escort for a mudblood, but he was not foolish enough to question the Dark Lord.

The two apparated to Hogwarts and began the long walk up to the castle.

"So have you changed your mind on my cock yet? I hear you are gifted in many ways."

"No Master Mulciber."

"Have you fucked Bella yet?"

"No Master Mulciber."

"You want to though don't you? That's rhetorical. I don't blame you. She is spectacular. I am amazed a fool like Rod kept her for so long. You know when this is all done and the Order is dead he will no longer need you?"

"You may be right Master Mulciber."

"When that happens, we will get you. What will you do then?"

"From what you have told me, I will apparently be dropping to my knees Master Mulciber."

He laughed, "Cheeky. I like it."


	7. Chapter 7

Love to Asher Henry. Beta and reason this story exists. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 7

The Carrows were surprised to see Mulciber keeping company with the Dark Lord's new slave. Her purchase had made the gossip rounds although no one understood the details. All that was known was that he had spent three billion galleons on some slaves including Harry Potter's old school mate. More than a few people wondered whether the Dark Lord had lost his mind.

"So let me get this straight. The Dark Lord ordered you to escort her here and then wants us to sit in this office while she wanders the school unescorted?"

"Yes Alecto. Would you like me to say it again?" Mulciber was getting a headache from her screeching. She had enjoyed a long tenure as Hogwarts headmistress and was used to unfettered control. "He has given her the right to search the school and the right to deal with you if you interfere. I would suggest you pour me a drink from whatever bottle is stored in your desk drawer today and let the slave do our Master's bidding."

Alecto was not awarded the job of headmistress due to her intelligence and she had more pride than sense.

"I am not letting a mudblood loose in this school. I don't believe you. He would never entrust a filthy thing like her to do anything for him."

"You should grab yourself that drink Master Mulciber."

He didn't need to be told twice. He moved out of range of the siblings and started rummaging through Alecto's drawers for her stash. She was on the ground screaming before she had a chance to protest. He opened the bottle of Ogden's and drank straight out of the bottle.

"Is that a wandless, wordless cruciatus? Fascinating. I have never seen it done before, even by Bella. One more reason for her to be jealous of you."

Hermione smirked. She was starting to like Mulciber. He stayed true to himself, even if that self was an asshole.

"It is Master Mulciber. Master Carrow I know what you are thinking but you will never make it to your wand fast enough to help your sister. There is no reason for you to join her on the floor."

Her back had been to Amycus and his movement towards his wand had almost been imperceptible. He wondered how the hell she knew what he was doing. His sister was a fool for questioning the Dark Lord's orders.

No one spends three billion galleons to get a slave without good reason and he was starting to see what she was purchased for. Now He had another loyal attack dog to play with.

"Mistress Carrow, I would hope I don't have to continue. The Dark Lord wishes for me to accomplish my mission quickly. Why don't you allow Master Mulciber to pour you a drink and you can catch up on the latest gossip while I take a quick stroll around the grounds."

The witch was barely conscious and nodded her consent. Hermione winked to Mulciber and left the office. She made her way to the third floor and summoned the room. She entered the room and heard movement behind her as the door closed. Some witches were smarter than others.

She walked through the columns of brooms, furniture and books and found a nice place to stage an ambush. She closed her eyes and listened. A disillusionment spell did no good if one insisted on wearing velvet.

She heard the sound of witch's robes rubbing on her dress as she passed by where Hermione was concealed. She cast a finite incantantem and kicked out her legs. A quick expelliaramus took Alecto's wand.

"You shouldn't have followed Mistress Carrow."

"This is my school."

"No Mistress Carrow this is His school. It is all his as are we. You took offense at having a mudblood on school grounds, I imagine this will not be appreciated."

Hermione bound the woman's hands in barbed wire and strung her from a post. Clearly Hogwarts did not favor its new headmistress as the room allowed her to do so. She knew it would be complicated if her master had to replace the Carrows. She needed to make a point and leave the witch able to perform her job.

She blindfolded her and turned up a small radio in the corner. Hermione still thought Wizarding Wireless was crap but it would do in a pinch. She removed her shoes and stacked some old brooms at her feet. She pulled her up on the wire so Alecto was hanging about two feet above the stack of brooms. The wire was cutting her flesh and blood ran down her arms as she screamed.

Hermione cast an incendio and warded the small fire so it would neither spread nor consume the pole or the witch. Her feet would be burned to a crisp but they would be healed. She set about her job ignoring Alecto's pleas. She needed to find that crown. Unfortunately for Alecto it took more than half an hour for her to locate the Diadem. Her master would be pleased. It was intact.

She placed it in her bag, and headed down to the second floor. She hadn't been in that loo for years but was not surprised to see Myrtle still haunting it.

"Little Hermione Granger now has a collar. How unfortunate."

"Go take a swim Myrtle I have work to do." She ignored the ghost and hissed to the entrance and it opened. She changed to her animagus form and flew through the caverns to where she knew the basilisk remains were. She found the remains. They were nothing but bones and a few pieces of skin the rats hadn't gotten at. She found a fang and lying near the jaw. She hoped there was enough venom residue to do the trick. Considering how toxic the snake's bite was she was sure it would be enough.

She headed back up to hidden room and finally extinguished the fire. She willed the room to open a door to the Headmistresses Office. Due to the desire of the Headmistress to return there as well the door opened and she levitated Alecto through it.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Less than I could have Master Carrow. Your sister should not have followed."

"You are a mudblood and a slave you have no right."

"I am a mudblood and the Dark Lord's slave it is not my right I exercised, it is his. She defied Him not Master Mulciber, not the mudblood, she defied the Dark Lord. She should be thankful that my priority is our Lord's will and hope he does not take her to task for interfering. I doubt he will be as kind."

He knew she was right. You don't disobey the Dark Lord and go unpunished. He grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey from Mulciber's hand and gave it to his sister who downed the remaining contents.

"It is time for us to go Master Mulciber."

He looked at the burnt remains of Alecto's feet and nodded. He had no desire to anger the slave. He thought back to their first meeting and was glad Bellatrix had told him to shelve his cock.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You both have done well. I have informed Bellatrix of the Horcruxes. Did you get the fang?"

"I have Master."

"Good. I want the fang and the other two Horcruxes protected."

"If I may my Lord?"

"Yes Bellatrix."

"I would be happy to store them in my vault with the cup."

"No. I want them separate. They are too easy to destroy together. I went and checked on one as well. It was gone. Most likely destroyed. I am down to five. The locket I brought home. I have discovered how it was taken. Grimmauld Place will be without an elf for now on. The fang will stay here. I want it close if I get a chance at Potter. The diadem will go into Snape's vault. I don't want more than one Horcrux in one place."

Hermione looked to the snake that frequented the Dark Lord's side.

"Yes she one as well mudblood. Now that you have figured out how to kill Potter I want you to work on finding him. We will sit down with Alexi and your captains tonight and figure out placement of our newly acquired resources. You have until your meeting to figure out a strategy to track Potter."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The table had been expanded and was now filled with her captains, Don Gambino and several of his Capos the Dark Lord and the full Inner Circle. She and Alexi were standing before a map figuring out where to place forces.

"You want to lighten security on our facilities and shipment lines? Have you gone mad Granger?"

"Not lighten…move. The Medicis and other families won't attack those lines. They will attack the Gambino family holdings to weaken the hold on the Americas. If we focus solely on this half of the world they will be able to build a sizeable resistance to our Lord when he goes to take them. We can reinforce these areas and still maintain security."

They spent the next hour moving pins around a map of the world. Hermione never stopped to dwell on the fact that she was helping plan the enslavement and conquer of the entire world. Her conscience left her years ago.

"And what of the Order mudblood?"

It was Yaxley who asked the question. As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for England he was currently tasked with cleaning up their messes.

"A good question Master Yaxley. They accumulated a large quantity of funds for the auction. They also made numerous connections including the Medici family. They will try and use this to their advantage. We aren't going to hunt them down with men we are going to track them down with their own galleons and pounds."

The table looked confused.

"The only organization that has come close to the level of fusion between the muggle and magical worlds as we have is Don Gambino. Wizards think like wizards. Muggles think like muggles. An action that might mask movements from one will show up for the other. All of our enterprises are dependent on not only mastering this flaw but making sure we have people in place to effectuate what we need. Lady Chung."

Q picked up where she left off, "to do the…import/export business we carry on, especially at the volumes we do requires certain advantages. We have access to the records and information at all Ministries and government agencies either through windows to their informational line called hacks or through people who have found it in their interest to help us."

She stood and went to the map.

"We monitor all of the Gringotts accounts and every banking institution in the world."

"How on earth do you monitor Gringotts?" Lucius asked stunned at the fact.

Hermione looked to the Dark Lord. He nodded that she could answer.

"Goblins are unique in their nature. We placate a few of them by make certain concessions and give them artifacts from time to time, in exchange they are more than happy to provide information to us. In a Goblin's mind there is no reason for secrecy as to a vaults holdings and they overlook their coworkers…transgressions because the reward is worth the risk of angering wizards if they found out Master Malfoy."

"What can you trade the creatures that control all the gold?"

"Goblin made items Master Dolohov. The way Goblins view them, they are theirs. We have a several vaults of artifacts outside of Gringotts filled with the rarest Goblin made items. We focus on artifacts that have significant meaning in their history. They are reclaiming their past and what's theirs and we are privy to the information we need."

Q went back to her explanation, "We are monitoring the accounts at Gringotts through those connections but we are also monitoring muggle accounts as well as all travel visas and passports for both worlds."

Hermione finished for her, "They lost the auction and they know the end is coming. It is time for a last stand. They will need men and money to do so. The Medicis and our other rivals will want to help. The Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard in the world. If he is not stopped now he will take it all. They will move soldiers and weapons into Europe. The muggle governments will help as well. We will track the guns, the gold and the grunts. Where ever they are going to is where we will find the Order."

"Impressive mudblood, but what if I don't want to fight a battle?"

"I apologize my Lord. I should have clarified. Once we know where they are we will destroy the Order. If the muggles want one last great battle the will do so without the wizards and witches they have rallied behind. We will cut off the head so to speak Master."

"Very good mudblood. I want that head on my mantel, glasses and all."

"Of course Master."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You have it all taken care of don't you?"

Bellatrix had been drinking.

"Mistress Black you shouldn't drink, it is bad for the…."

She was slapped hard.

"Are you going to give me an admonishment mudblood?"

"No Mistress."

Slap.

"Are you going to pretend that if the Dark Lord told you to kill me or this baby tomorrow you would even hesitate?"

"No Mistress Black."

"Crucio! Mulciber says you can do this wandless and wordlessly. I want to learn this skill. You will teach me."

"Yes Mistress Black" Hermione was on her knees. Pain shot through her body but she didn't want to go down completely.

"You are beautiful when you are suffering. You were made to be played with."

"Thank you Mistress."

"You want me to play with you mudblood, don't you?" She bent down and pushed her hand against the crotch of Hermione's pants. She could feel the heat.

"Yes Mistress."

"Filthy little slut, I am not here for your pleasure. You exist for ours." She pushed Hermione on her face and put her foot on Hermione's back. "Remember your place."

"Yes Mistress Black.". Hermione sighed. The witch loved to taunt her. Hermione had worn many hats for Master Li but body slave was always one of them. When he was occupied there was always Alexi or a dignitary to entertain. It had only been a few days but if things didn't improve she would have to hit the Wizarding toy shop very soon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They monitored the Gringotts accounts of the Order and there were definitely expenditures being made. They picked up visas from private security companies sending details to the Czech Republic. There were quite a few resources being moved to Prague. At least some of the Order was staying there. The Dark Lord decided that a trip to Prague would do Hermione good.

"Get some fresh air, do a little shopping, kill some of my enemies. Take some of your the High Guard but leave Revan. I need him here."

"My Lord..."

"I know, I know...you want to go Bella. You don't want to be shown up by a mudblood. Narcissa you and Lucius are going as well. Make sure your sister behaves herself. We have just made serious inroads with the Czech Ministry; I don't want her to fuck it up by torching Prague."

"Yes my Lord."

Narcissa was smiling. Hermione didn't know if it was being in charge of her older sister or the thought of doing a little shopping but either way the witch was definitely happy. Bellatrix looked like someone just shot her puppy...or in her case someone shot a puppy before she could kill it herself.

Hermione wondered what type of mother a psychopathic henchwoman of the darkest wizard in history would be. Thoughts like that crossed her mind occasionally. Every once in a while she thought about her parents. She wondered what they would think about their daughter the killer...their daughter the whore. Hermione shook the past away and headed back to her quarters to pack. She swung by Revan's quarters and had him assign her ten High Guards.

By the time she was packed, Q had a port key and travel visas for them all. The Czech Ministry of Magic was under the belief they were there for business meetings on behalf of Malfoy Enterprises. Hermione finally understood why the Dark Lord wanted Lucius there. He was known for his business savvy leaving the nasty parts to others. She made sure her contingent dressed for travel not war.

They arrived in Prague in the afternoon. Hermione had never been to the city before and was taken with its storybook look. The Wizarding world was weaved seamlessly into the muggle one and yet completely unseen. She knew if they were in Prague they would most likely be operating around Old Town. The older architecture that amazed muggles year after year hid even older Wizarding haunts.

They would all do a little shopping while they were here. One the most common purchases muggles made while in the Czech Republic was crystal. Prague was also the capital of Europe for crystal in the Wizarding world. Unlike their muggle counterparts, the crystals had magical properties and the city was frequented by wizard and witches looking for rare ingredients and powerful gems.

They stayed in a Wizarding hotel that was built into the Old Town Hall Tower which housed the Astronomical clock. Muggles only saw the tower and clock. Hermione had a perfect view of the square from her balcony but was unseen by the muggle tourists dining around the square or watching the many musicians.

She wouldn't have associated the Czech Republic with jazz but soon found herself in love with the city and it's many musicians. She needed to get some information but she decided to mix pleasure with business and set up her meetings so she could walk around and see the sights. Bellatrix met her in the hall as she was trying to leave.

"Where are you going? We have work to do."

"I need to reconnoiter the area and make sure there is nothing jeopardizing our goals Mistress. I also have arranged to meet with local contacts to see what information they have."

"Reconnoiter? Will there be shopping on this reconnoiter?" Narcissa walked up from behind her sister.

"I believe the best thing to do is keep a low profile and blend in so I think shopping might be in order Lady Malfoy but I will be meeting contacts and traveling amongst the muggles."

"Then I will have to lose the robes. We were assigned to go with you. We can't have you on this mission alone...not to mention that I am bored of watching the muggles take pictures of that clock."

Hermione transfigured their clothing to blend into the scenery; simple button down shirts and jeans for everyone. They were completely unremarkable and therefore would be unnoticeable. She had been tempted to stick Lucius in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts with black socks but she didn't want to push her luck.

"When we go to the muggle establishments you let me do the talking. Take these."

They looked at the colored paper completely confused.

"They are Euros. It is muggle money."

"Paper? For money? How strange." Lucius was holding up the stack like it was going to bite him.

"Five of those equals approximately one galleon Master Malfoy. You are holding a great deal of money. Don't flaunt it and only take out what you need. Keep your eyes on your belongings. We are going to be traversing an extremely popular tourist spot at the height of season, there will be cut purses everywhere."

She turned and left reluctantly followed by her bewildered companions.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N As always...mad love to everyone who has faved and followed. Hugs and kisses to the reviewers. You guys rock! I would like to thank Asher. Honestly she keeps me somewhat sane, sorted and writing. Without her this story (and a few others) wouldn't exist.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 8

The streets were absolutely packed and Hermione dodged a tour group being led by a microphone carrying woman. The pink shirts easily identified everyone in the group in case they forgot what each other looked like. She could see the looks of contempt on her companions' faces as they weaved their way through the throngs of muggles. She had a meet to make and really didn't have time for them.

She headed to her right and cut a path through the mobs taking photographs of the clock. Her first meet was in thirty minutes and she had time to spare but she knew she also had company she had to account for now.

"Where are we going mudblood?"

Hermione slowed and pulled the three aside, "Mistress, might I suggest not using mudblood while we are out. The muggles will take it poorly assuming it is in reference to race and the many of the wizards we will be meeting might take offense as well."

"What do you mean race?"

"Muggles frequently divide themselves according to skin color Mistress Malfoy."

"That's idiotic."

Hermione was tempted to point out so was determining the level of one's magic by how many first cousins had bedded each other but held her tongue. They stuck a collar on her and called her mudblood but in the end she still ended up wielding more power than most purebloods. Talent speaks louder than blood.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy. To answer Lady Black's question, our first meeting is in a muggle bar in Lesser Town. We are going to have to cross the Charles Bridge to get there...please try not to torment the muggles."

They looked at her incredulously. She really thought they had so little control. They understood her comment as they reached the bridge. It was hot outside and the wall of bodies made it so much worse. People were stopped at vendors buying trinkets, taking pictures of the many statues lining the bridge or listening to the musicians play. Tour groups randomly paused stopping traffic as their guides explained the history of the bridge.

Hermione noted to herself that she should come back later to enjoy the experience but the level of discomfort that the Black women were feeling was showing on their faces. They finally cleared to the other side.

"We have to do that again to get back?"

"We can take the Manes Bridge back Lady Malfoy. The foot traffic shouldn't be as bad."

"The why did we go that way in the first place."

"I wanted to see the Charles Bridge Mistress Black."

She smirked as she led the way. At least she didn't make them wear pink shirts. They entered the bar and she grabbed a table in the back. The waitress approached and Hermione ordered.

"I will have an Old Fashioned and I have a friend coming who will be drinking a Seven and Seven."

The waitress left without taking anyone else's order.

"What was that?"

"Me letting my contact know I am here and it is safe to talk Master Malfoy."

A few minutes later one of the other waitresses walked by their table and put a pitcher of beer down with glasses for them. Next to the pitcher was a cigarette. She walked off towards the back door and Hermione motioned for the others to stay while she followed her. She walked out and leaned into the proffered lighter to light her smoke.

"You look good Granger...but you always do. I hear we have a new boss now."

"Yes we do."

"People are worried. They were hoping he would whore you out and the High Guard would move on. If your Master and your friends have their way you will be the only mudblood left in the world."

"Don't worry, the idea of enslaving us all is selling well."

"Fucking fantastic. There is quite a bit of sympathy for the Order here, they are all that stands between us and the end of the world. You are going to have a rough go of it."

"If it was an easy job they wouldn't need me."

"Don't you ever want to rebel? Tear off that collar?"

"I couldn't take it off if I wanted to; it is magical fused with me on a molecular level. If I tried to betray my Master or take off it would be like being hit with a thousand cruciatus curses...and any desire to do so was beaten out of me years before when my friends let me be captured and never looked for me. Do you really think that Dumbledore, with his connections, didn't know I was alive? The Order thought I wasn't worth the resources. How wrong they were."

"You're a cold bitch Granger...I hope you find a way to save your soul."

"Says the woman selling out her saviors for a quick buck."

"Any chance on you adding a quick fuck to the deal for old times' sake?"

"No...tell her what she needs to know." They turned around to see Bellatrix standing behind them wand drawn.

"She seems jealous...I thought your master was a man?"

"It is complicated". Hermione pulled out ten thousand Euros.

"There is a casino. Talk to a dealer there named Jan. He is bald and has a tattoo of a spider on his left hand. He will be able to guide you to where you need to go."

"Where am I going?"

"How are you going back?"

"Manes Bridge."

"Just go straight, cut through the square...when you pass the Powder Tower you will see the Marriott. It is right up the block. It is a muggle place so mind your witch."

"I am not her witch!"

"From her reaction to you I would say she was yours." The waitress flicked her cigarette and walked off. Bellatrix eyed her suspiciously.

"Mistress, let's get the others and go to the casino. There is someone else I need to meet first; it will be a little out of our way but not too far."

They made their way back and Hermione tried to pack them off shopping before she made her next stop. Narcissa was happy to oblige and brought Lucius with her but Bellatrix wasn't having it.

"Why are you trying to hide where we are going?"

"Mistress I don't believe you need to come with me on the next stop. My contact has an...unusual place of employment."

"I am not leaving your side mudblood."

As they approached the building Bellatrix scoffed, "Really? A sex machine museum?"

"I did try and get you to go elsewhere."

"Indeed. I am glad Cissy went shopping."

"This way Mistress there is a separate museum for wizards and witches."

They worked their way through the display of unique apparatuses that witches and wizards had invented for pleasure throughout the years and ended their tour in the gift shop. A creepy looking man walked up to them.

"You should try that one...it gives the witch wearing it full sensation and the length and width are adjustable."

"Scud, you are a strange man. How did you end up working here?"

"It is the most entertaining front for my other businesses ever!"

"I thought you went legit?"

"Lucy went legit...I went...less bad. I hear you are hunting down the Order. A real tragedy they didn't buy you."

"What else did you hear?"

"They are going about getting you a different way. They are going after your Master."

"They cannot kill him. Why would they do that? The point was to get me to defeat him."

"No the point was to get you to get your army to defeat the now legions of Death Eaters and soldiers under your master. If he dies, someone else will just take his place, most likely Severus Snape or the woman standing next to you eyeing the deluxe model. I will give you a friends and family discount on that."

"I don't get it."

"No, I imagine you wouldn't. That part of your incarceration would have been kept from you. Collars and most magical items are like wands. You keep what you kill. If they defeat him you will be theirs. Only 20 galleons for that Miss Black and I am sure you will find it most enjoyable, especially if you are keeping Hermione's company. I also have the first timer's combination pack. It comes with an assortment of items. Quite the bargain."

"How does he know who I am?" Bellatrix looked at him suspiciously.

"Scud knows who everyone is Mistress Black."

She pealed of another rainbow of Euros and handed them to him. Bellatrix did a little shopping. They finished their business and he waved as they walked out.

"Happy hunting and enjoy your purchases!"

They found Narcissa at a jewelry shop trying on a spelled necklace. The sapphires not only brought out her eyes but also alerted her to a wide variety of poisons if they were near her.

"Bella, what do you think?"

"I think you are beautiful Cissy."

"Wrap it."

She saw the other packages Lucius was holding and wondered how many galleons they dropped while she was with Bella. Once he confirmed none were negatively affected by magic she put them in her bag. It had an extension charm and she knew as the servant she should be carrying them.

They followed her contacts directions and found a small muggle casino hidden on the block. She climbed the stairs and was thoroughly unimpressed. The place look dingy and poorly kept. She surveyed the dealers and saw the man she was looking for at a poker table. She sat down and put two hundred Euros on the table. Lucius sat next to her and did the same. He traded them for chips and began the next deal.

The game was Texas hold 'em. The poker craze had been fueled by television and it was everywhere now. She could care less about the cards, but she did need to look interested enough to not tip the others at the table.

"I hear there was a bomb threat in the area."

Only the dealer reacted, the rest of the table didn't speak English. Things were going well.

"A friend says you are a man I should talk to about information."

"I may be, action is on you." She looked at her cards, seven two off suit. She folded.

"I will reward those who aid my quest handsomely."

Lucius raised. She wondered if even knew what the hell he was doing. He seemed to read her mind.

"Considering you were won in a game of cards I would think you would realize we know how to play poker...in fact we invented it. The muggles copied us."

A man on the other side of the table re-raised and Lucius called. The flop hit the table.

"What information are you looking for?"

"I need some Order in my life and I don't know where to find it."

"You will find that Order is appreciated here. In fact it is appreciated far more than what your friends have to offer."

She hadn't been paying attention to the hand but Lucius clearly won as she heard a snarl of 'Ty vole' at the end of the table and Lucius was grinning as he scooped up his chips. She threw in her blind and Jan began to deal the next hand. She watched as the spider tattoo seemed to move as he dealt the cards.

"Sometimes our personal needs outweigh popular opinion. I am in a position to make you a happy man if you tell me what makes you happy."

She looked down and saw two queens. Three had called her so she took the option and raised. Two folded the other most likely had an ace.

"Spreading your legs won't help you with me. I cost more than a piece of ass...no matter how good."

"I wasn't offering, although I am that good."

The flop came down ace, three, queen. She had the caller. She checked.

"Then what are you offering?"

Raise of twice the pot. He had an ace rag or was bluffing at it. She re-raised. He folded. Bluff. The dealer shuffled and began the next hand.

"Twenty thousand Euros for useful information and another five thousand for forgetting I was here."

King three. Fold. Lucius followed suit.

"Not enough try two hundred thousand."

The hand went around. The man who had folded to her was bullied out of another pot. She could see he was going on tilt.

"Forty thousand."

"One hundred and sixty."

Jack eight suited in spades, only a minimal raise on the table. She called.

"You seem to be confused into thinking there is only one way I can negotiate."

The flop came down ace, king, three of spades. Action moved to her. She looked at her cards again, frowned and checked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucius pushed his chips in. The man across the way was clearly tired of being bullied and caught an ace or king. He pushed in too. Hermione called them both and flipped her cards showing she had them beat. Lucius had a set of kings and the other man had a pair of aces, the next two cards were clubs and neither paired the board. She raked in all of their chips much to the dismay of both men.

"I will give you sixty and you will take it and never say a word or I will wait until you leave here tonight and introduce you to my extensive knowledge of muggle and wizarding interrogation techniques."

He turned pale as he realized he was pushing his luck. He nodded, "Sixty." He motioned for a dealer to take his place and cashed them out. He went over to the couches with her and told them what he knew.

"They are bringing in a squad to make a move on the Dark Lord but first there are things they are trying to acquire. No one knows what. They are hiring serious pros. Master thieves, cleaners, whatever they need. There are several of them in town now to negotiate with the Order members."

"Who and where?"

"I don't know the who, but the where is Josefov. Your master reminds many of a man who spouted the same themes. They have support there from those who understand what horrors he brings. They are in a building to the west of the museum."

Hermione paid him the money and left. She knew they were right. She was owned by the devil. The collar twinged and she winced. She took a breath and focused. She was what she was.

Lucius and Narcissa didn't notice but Bellatrix saw the change.

"What was that conversation in there and what just happened. What is Josefov?"

"Mistress Josefov is a neighborhood nearby. We can go there and look around."

"Leave us."

Narcissa knew her sister's moods and grabbed Lucius leading him back towards their hotel.

"You bucked against your collar. I saw it. Why did you do that? What is Josefov and what is this museum?"

"Josefov is the Jewish Quarter and the museum is a Holocaust museum. Around seventy years ago a muggle came to power and he spoke of blood purity. By the time he was defeated over ten million people had been systematically murdered and disposed of, six million were Jewish. It was one of the many dark times in our history. This city is one of the few in Europe that didn't suffer significant damage during that war. They are afraid he will be like that man but on a larger scale."

"I don't understand."

"There are seven billion muggles in the world. What do you think will be done with them?"

She was hit hard; the force of the slap spun her head sideways.

"They are muggles...it doesn't matter. Remember your place."

"You are right Mistress Black."

Bellatrix pushed her into an alley and captured her lips. Hermione had figure that something would happen between them but she had assumed that it would start in a dungeon not with tenderness. It was a gentle kiss filled with love. She returned the kiss softly running her lips over Bellatrix's. When the broke apart for air Bellatrix whispered something about pregnancy hormones making her soft as she nuzzled into Hermione's neck.

"We are bound to him. We both know that."

She kissed Hermione again and took her hand leading her back to the hotel. She said nothing as Bellatrix escorted her into Hermione's room and pulled her into her bed holding her. She understood the witch's trepidation just like the witch knew not it say it out loud. Her child was not of pureblood. She was the one Voldemort was worried about. Her loyalty had been a concern and now he would be able to hold her child's life over her head just like he did with Narcissa.

She would never speak her concerns. Once they were spoken then they were real and Hermione was magically bound to Him. Hermione wondered what could make Bellatrix a concern. She was his most loyal Death Eater and she thought she madly in love with him. Maybe it was the fact that he would never return her feelings. He worried about a woman scorned perhaps? The more she saw the more it seemed as though the rumors of Bellatrix's feelings were wrong."

They slept for most of the night. She was woken by a hand pulling her hair. Bellatrix was back to her usual self.

"How may I please you Mistress?"

"By getting out of my bed you filthy mudblood. Sleep where you belong."

She pushed Hermione to the floor. Hermione didn't says word. She just curled up and went back to sleep. Bellatrix Black was going to be a tough witch to deal with.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what do we have?"

Q had sent a small tech team to meet her. They used parabolic mics which the Order members had not warded for.

"Two women and a man. We have matched their voice patterns to our records. They are Pomona Sprout, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley."

"No one has made contact yet?"

"No."

"Good, we move now."

"Why aren't we waiting until their connections get there?"

"Because Mistress Malfoy, their connections are guns for hire. Thieves, grifters, assassins, muscle...the underworld talks. We are going to leave them a message. That message will be spread through the underworld and it will make it much harder for them to secure private contractors in the future."

"Always with the plans mudblood."

Hermione saw the tech guys wince at the term. They got used to being slaves but the term still caught them off guard. Q was pleasant to work for and most of the time they forgot what they were.

"Let's go." she turned to the High Guard, "I want a perimeter and two snipers positioned here and here. Mistress Black please stay here."

"The fuck I will mudblood."

Hermione pulled her aside.

"Molly and Arthur are extremely skilled with a wand and we don't know if there are traps. You will be safer here."

"Awwww muddy so nice to know you care. You are my master's slave and a mudblood whore. You are not my lover, my girlfriend or my wife. Let's go."

Hermione sighed and followed the Dark Witch out of the building.

...

Dig it? Push the little button and let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Long A/N Thanks, as always, to those who have follow, faved and reviewed. You guy are what keep me typing. Both this story and Second Chance are done and just going through editing so I expect only minimal delay between chapters.

As I mentioned in the beginning, this story is M. Very M! From this point forward if you are not of legal age or you have any semblance of taste and decorum you should stop reading.

I know I mention how much I love Asher in every chapter but I am going to do it again. Asher Henry…beta extraordinaire. Check out her stories…they are most awesome. Voldy Wins is a fantastic little piece of smut and Veela is brilliant. To Love is to Hate is a bit of gender bending fun. Go check her out…now…go on…I will still be here.

I would also like to shamelessly pimp some other stories. I haven't had a chance to read very much (I am working on several stories simultaneously and trying to get Captured and Second up) but I recently got a little bit of reading done. I would like to point out that Michi the Mischievous has posted up a couple of great stories, Darkness Falls and The Most Fitting, that should be checked out immediately. I know I am biased but you should read them anyways. Great stuff.

Additionally . Visiting the Past, to Change the Future by lessersunshine2 has been a great story so far. I am hoping to get a little more reading done over the weekend if RL allows for it. I am way behind on the stories that have been posted. Suggestions welcome.

I am working on a Bella/Hermy creature fic and a Pansy/Hermy story. Votes on where my focus should be?

Captured Hearts

Chapter 9.

They moved in. Hermione took the lead and, although she couldn't stop Bellatrix from joining them, Narcissa took up the rear to try and protect her sister. Hermione at least had an ally in Narcissa on this subject.

She really didn't know why she cared about the child of Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape. Either one would happily crush her under their boot. There was something about the dark witch that drew her in from the first time she saw her wanted poster over a decade before.

She put her hand out to stop them as they approached the door. She could feel the wards. They were unique and not something someone would normally check for. It took about twenty minutes to cut through them safely without alerting the residents of the small loft. They headed up a set of stairs and blew in the door to the apartment.

They weren't expected but the three residents were quick with the wand. Molly went after Hermione. She had heard the reports on the girl who her son had fancied for so many years. She was a killer and a whore. She remembered the eager girl who spent so much time at her home, there was nothing left of her now. Only the Dark Lord's slave stood before her now and her family's life depended on her.

She wasted no time, promptly sending every hex and curse she could Hermione's way. Hermione was blocking them and returning fire with a vengeance. She knew not to underestimate the Weasley matriarch. Hermione ducked avoiding the green jet from the Avada and rolled towards Molly pulling out into a kick.

The kick landed into Molly's stomach. Hermione heard a yelp and turned to see Bellatrix fall. Arthur had gotten a hit in on her while Narcissa and Lucius were dealing with Pomona Sprout. The former Herbology professor was surprisingly a strong opponent.

Hermione shot out a shield blocking a hex headed for her only seconds before it connected. Bellatrix turned and fired an Avada at her. It shot past her ear. She turned around to see Molly fall. Arthur screamed and charged but Lucius hit him with a stunner. Pomona was already down.

"Mistress Malfoy, why don't you make sure we don't have any unexpected visitors."

"That is what your Guard is doing. I know whatever we are going to do is going to be drastic, it will be nothing worse than I have seen in my service to our Lord."

Hermione said nothing further. Arthur was coming to and Hermione cast an entrail expelling curse. He groaned and gagged as he twitched but she would not give him the pleasure of death. There were questions to be asked.

"Now would be the perfect time for your flaying spell Mistress Black. I believe being peeled is fitting for a Herbologist."

Between Arthur's choking and Pomona's screaming it was a long loud afternoon. They gleaned very little information from them. It wasn't surprising. Any valuable secrets would have been guarded by oath. Once they were dead she cut all three of them to pieces hanging each piece throughout the loft. She hung everything except the heads. Those she put stasis spells on and bagged. The Dark Lord wanted a collection for his throne room. Potter's was to be the centerpiece of the collection.

The tech team came in and installed cameras and microphones. She could see a few dry heave at the sight. She smiled. She knew that fear would keep them in line. They would monitor the room and see who showed. It couldn't hurt to know who was looking to take a shot at the Dark Lord.

They cast scourgifying spells and headed back to the hotel. Hermione was stressed from the day. She looked to Bellatrix as they walked up the narrow steps to their rooms.

"You will get no satisfaction from me mudblood. My momentary lapse of reason the other night meant nothing."

"I ask for nothing Mistress Black, Revan make sure they are secure and well-guarded tonight. I need to meet a contact."

"Where are you going mudblood? To meet your waitress whore?"

"Bella, it doesn't matter where the _Dark Lord's slave_ is going."

Narcissa emphasized her ownership to her sister making it clear that she was to speak no more on the subject. It was fascinating to see the dynamics between the two sisters. Although Narcissa was the youngest she frequently played the older sister to Bellatrix when she became petulant.

Hermione headed to a small bar she had gotten the name of from the bellhop. The muggle establishment was a bit of a dive but she would find a body to warm her bed that night. She wanted a woman...Bellatrix teasing her made her want to find a surrogate.

She drew the attention of many of the woman in the bar as she entered. She was striking under any circumstances and she was still wearing her clothing from the raid. The dragon hide Kevlar blend made her look like she was taking her fashion straight out of the Matrix but her demeanor allowed her to pull it off. It was clear she wasn't some lass from the suburbs playing Trinity for the night...she was trouble.

Women love trouble and it was only a matter of minutes before she was approached by a beautiful blonde. She wanted dark tonight...brunette. She bought the blonde a drink and then politely excused herself. She saw a brunette in the back of the bar. The petite woman had dark curly hair but green eyes. Dressed in black she was close enough.

Hermione pulled her to the dance floor and soon their bodies were inches apart as the thick beats pushed them together. The DJ played a slow song and Hermione pulled her faux Bellatrix close. She enjoyed the heat of the woman's body and she knew she was going to take this one home.

She felt a tug and cool air. She opened her eyes to see her now very angry dance partner staring down a very real Bellatrix Black.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend had decided to upgrade. She chose me, vyser si voko!" (Fuck off)

Hermione saw Bellatrix move her hand and she knew where it was going. She stopped her and pulled the witch out of the bar.

"Unhand me mudblood! You have no right!"

"With all due respect Mistress…you were going to pull your wand in a muggle bar drawing the attention of both the magical and muggle authorities. You want to cockblock me. Fine, consider it done. You are not fucking up this mission because you can't deal with the fact you want to fuck me."

She stormed off to the hotel and turned back once to see Bellatrix was following. The woman pushed past her once they arrived and slammed the door of her room leaving Hermione behind. Hermione jumped in the shower muttering to herself about pregnancy turning women mad.

Half way through her wand vibrated. It was next to the shower and within easy reach. She grabbed it and took a defensive stance. Someone had breached her wards. The door to the bathroom opened and Bellatrix walked in naked as the day she was born.

"Wand down muddy."

Hermione put the wand back down and pulled back the curtain more inviting her in. Bellatrix stepped in and pushed Hermione against the wall pinning her hands. She leaned toward and whispered in her ear.

"You fucked up today muddy, you were paying attention to me and almost got yourself killed. I can take care of myself."

"You're right Mistress. You seem to make me do to stupid things."

"I am glad to know it's mutual. I didn't like the thought of someone else having you. I would have killed her had you not stopped me."

Bellatrix kissed her hard. There were no gentle caresses this time, this was a battle and Bella was winning. Hermione opened her mouth allowing Bella to plunder it with her tongue. Her body was on fire. She pulled Bella close. Water rained on them from the shower. Their bodies were slick and each movement further aroused the witches.

"On your knees slave."

Hermione dropped down happy to serve and wasted no time burying herself in between the witches thighs. She moaned against her as her tongue was filled with the juices of her new lover.

"Fuck, take me in your mouth mudblood. You are made to serve, show me what a good little slut you are. I want to know why you are the most sought after whore in this hemisphere."

Hermione loved the prodding, it was all true and not a bit of it bothered her. She set about showing Bellatrix the talents she had acquired in her many years of training. Bellatrix was bucking and howling as she held on the curtain rod.

The curtain collapsed and Hermione caught her as she came down using the opportunity to push Bellatrix underneath her and enter her with two fingers. She pounded the witch, punishing her for teasing her.

"Do I please you Mistress?"

"Fuck mudblood. You are quite skilled slave. Down again I want your fingers and your mouth."

Hermione had to practically fold herself into a pretzel to give her what she wanted, even in the larger tub her suite provided, but it was well worth it to hear Bellatrix scream her name over and over as orgasm after orgasm tore through her.

She fucked Bellatrix Black unconscious. With everything she had done in her life she considered this one of her crowning achievements. When the witch finally collapsed she picked her up in her arms and carried her to the bed. She wanted to curl up next to her but she knew better. Bellatrix would be angry she lost so much power to a mudblood slave. Hermione curled up at the foot of her bed.

She was right the witch was angry but waking up and seeing the mudblood curled up naked on the floor like a proper pet turned her anger into excitement. As she moved from the bed she winced. The mudblood had certainly not held back. She smiled. She was going to return the favor.

She went to the drawer and pulled out the toy she had purchased at the museum. She turned to see the slave had woken. Hermione was kneeling before her head down. Bellatrix conjured some rope and fastened it to the ceiling.

"You knew I would never let you have that much power over me without taking it back. I am going to make you hurt...but you are expecting that...hoping for that."

"Yes Mistress Black." Hermione's need was evident in her response.

She pulled Hermione up securing her cuffs to the rope pulling it taught until Hermione was on her toes. Hermione purred. It had been too long since someone had used her cuffs properly.

"What would you like? Bullwhip? Riding crop? Scourge? I know..."

She turned her wand into a cat-o-nine tails. Hermione took a breath preparing herself for the strike but Bellatrix wanted to tease her first. She ran the whip softly up and down her body rubbing it between her legs.

"Beg me for it."

"Please Mistress."

"Please what?"

"Please use it on me."

The first lash came down on her back. She groaned but didn't scream. She would make Bellatrix work for the scream. The next lash kissed her thighs and buttocks, she could feel a warm and sticky drip on her back. The witch had drawn blood. Bellatrix stood back like an artist looking at a canvas.

"Let's make you scream muddy."

She whipped her raw from her shoulder blades to her ankles drawing blood in some spots but not completely tearing her apart. By the sixth blow Hermione was whimpering, by the tenth she was screaming with each blow, by the fifteenth she was grinding herself against the air she was so filled with desire.

Bellatrix walked around and stood in front of her. Hermione saw she was already wearing the toy and whimpered out a plea.

"Please Mistress...please fuck me."

Bellatrix grabbed her legs and pulled them around her as she entered Hermione hard. Hermione's cuffs began to cut into her skin as gravity pushed her fully onto Bellatrix's cock. She howled as the dark witch began to pound her.

"You fucking dirty slut...you have been begging for this since the minute I walked out of the floo in Dubai. Take it bitch. I want you to hurt tomorrow. I want you to feel me every step you take."

She was punishing Hermione as much with her thrusts as she had with the whip.

"Yes Mistress Black. Uh...uh...uh...fuck. I needed this so bad. Thank you Mistress."

Bellatrix freed her from the ropes leading her to the bed. She bent her over it and took her from behind, running her tongue along the welts and cuts she had inflicted only minutes before.

"Your blood tastes so sweet slave. You were made to be cut."

She stood up and grabbed hold of Hermione's hips savagely taking her. She was well rested, very determined and absolutely merciless as she claimed the slave for over two hours. She barely slowed as her orgasms hit and gave Hermione no quarter through hers.

Sweat dripped down her body stinging Hermione's wounds. Hermione was panting and gasping for air when Bellatrix finally slowed coming again and collapsing against the slave.

She pulled the mudblood up on the bed with her. Hermione was trying to catch her breath and her body was weak. She had placed her hand between her legs covering the ache.

"I fucked you well didn't I?"

Hermione nodded unable to speak yet. Bellatrix summoned water for them both and pulled the slave close.

"You will stay with me for now. I might tire of you later in which case you will move to the floor."

"Yes Mistress. Thank you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She woke the next morning to find Bellatrix running into the bathroom to throw up. She dressed quickly, ignoring her discomfort and headed out to the local apothecary. She stocked up on the potion she needed and headed back to the room. She saw Lucius coming down the stairs slightly disheveled and in a hurry. Only Narcissa and the Dark Lord could put the aristocratic man in such a state.

Hermione pulled a vial of the potion out of the bag and waived it at him. He sighed his relief and followed her back to the room. Bellatrix was still there, lying in bed curled up with Narcissa sitting next to her. Hermione proffered the potion before she had a chance to speak.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Bellatrix mumbled.

"The sooner you take the anti-morning sickness potion the sooner you will feel better Mistress Black. I also purchased ingredients to brew a version I created during my time serving Master Li. Once I am done you can switch to mine."

"Why would you need such a potion, I thought your collar prevented such things mudblood? And why should she take yours?" Narcissa sniped. She was not happy to be summoned by her sister so early but even less thrilled about her location. Bellatrix was a possessive witch and petulant when she didn't get her way. It wouldn't do for her to start fancying the Dark Lord's new toy.

"I served at the pleasure of Master Li's concubines as well. My potion will last longer, taste better, has less side effects and also has a few additional ingredients that will aid mother and child Lady Malfoy."

"What ingredients?" Narcissa softened some.

"Enhancers for the child's and Mistress Black's auto-immune system as well nutrients to aid growth and health during gestation."

The three looked at her confused.

"It will make you and your baby less likely to get sick and make the child grow stronger and healthier while you're are carrying it Mistress."

"Very well then mudblood, brew your potion. How long?"

"One week Mistress."

"A week? I won't need it in a week!" She looked to Narcissa who sighed, "Fuck! How long does this last?"

"Usually through the first three to four months of pregnancy depending on the witch."

"Why didn't you warn me before Cissy?"

"Because you want a child Bella and I knew you wouldn't go through with it if you knew."

"Hmmpf! Fine. Mudblood help me to the bath."

"As you wish Mistress."

Hermione drew a bath, stripped down and walked the witch over. Bellatrix stepped in and relaxed into the water.

"Stay slave...I will want you to bathe me."

Hermione knew she would. She had work to do but it was early enough in the morning that she could spare the time. She knelt before the tub saying nothing. It had been a while since she had to hold this position but she could do it for hours if necessary. She bowed her head and closed her eyes awaiting her next order.

"Wash me."

Hermione moved forward to the tub and grabbed the washcloth. She started with Bellatrix's shoulders, rubbing soft circles against her skin. She moved down her back and around to her breasts and stomach. She smiled a little as Bellatrix moaned whens she glided the cloth over her nipples. The sensitive buds hardened under her touch. She continued on washing the rest of her body.

Bellatrix caught her hand and pulled it to her center. Hermione stroked her as she lay back and enjoyed the bath. Hermione kept her hand as slow as she did while bathing her allowing the witch a slow build of pleasure. She focused on her clit knowing that if Bellatrix was half as sore as she was she wouldn't want to be entered. The witch had an uncanny way of knowing where her mind was.

"How does your pussy feel today mudblood?"

"Like I was fucked by an elephant Mistress Black."

"Good. You are not to heal yourself." Bellatrix's body shuddered with pleasure as she said it and Hermione increased her rhythm.

"Yes Mistress."

"I enjoyed last night, I think torturing your pussy a little will be a new hobby of mine."

Hermione moaned.

"You like that thought don't you muddy. Me brutalizing that tight little cunt everyday makes you wet doesn't it?" She emphasized the statement by reaching out of the tub and running her hand between Hermione's legs. Hermione winced as she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Get in the tub slave."

Hermione complied. She climbed in straddling Bellatrix's thighs but staying on her knees. She reached down and continued her ministrations while giving Bellatrix full access to her.

"Your back looks beautiful" Bellatrix motioned to the mirror behind them. Her body was painted with bruises covered with a latticework of marks from the whip. The hot water stung the cuts it touched heightening both the pain and pleasure. Bellatrix plunged three fingers into her without warning.

"Ahhhhh...fuck Mistress. That feels like I am being fucked with a bottlebrush."

"Good. Be a good girl or I will find the bottlebrush."

Hermione stayed open for her, stroking her clit as the dark witch thrust in an out of her. The pain began to give way to pleasure. Bellatrix came hard against her. She pulled Hermione's hand away.

"I want to focus on making you scream, move up."

Hermione positioned herself almost flush with Bellatrix's head now fully straddling her body. She stayed up on her now sore knees to give her the best angle to penetrate her fully. Bellatrix added a fourth finger, furiously pumping in and out of Hermione. Even with the years of training Hermione had to grip the sides of the tub to weather the assault. Her body began to twitch as she came which only made Bellatrix thrust harder.

Bellatrix pulled her in to a kiss swallowing her screams as she collapsed against her, no longer able to support herself. She was surprised that the witch pulled out of her and pulled her close. She wouldn't have taken Bellatrix Black as a cuddler but she was learning she knew very little about the woman. She realized she wanted to know more. Bellatrix Black was turning into far more than a lay and they both knew it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So are you digging mine? Let me know.

Push the little button. V


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I would like to thank everyone who has faved and followed. Virtual cookies and cake for all the reviewers. Thank you! Your feedback means so much to me.

Mad love to Asher Henry! She is my beta and hero and the reason this story exists.

This story is rated M and is going to stay that way. This is a (relatively) mild chapter but there are a few chapters in the future that are rather dark and twisted. This story should not be read by minors or anyone remotely sane.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 10

The rest of the day was spent surveying the property. Two wizards showed up later that afternoon. The two looked like they walked out of a bad biker movie. If they were going for subtle they had failed miserably. They walked the block twice before heading to the door of the loft.

The measure did give them a full lay out of their surroundings. It also gave Hermione's team the ability and time to run facial recognition software. The two were American. They had a few run-ins with the Aurors in Detroit and Toronto, but all of them were for assault. They were just muscle. Hermione let them see the mess and leave untouched.

The two hustled back out only minutes after entering. One stopped to empty the contents of his stomach in the nearest bush. The word would be out by morning. It wouldn't deter true professionals but men like them would certainly think twice before they contracted themselves into the Order's service.

The rest of the day was slow and uneventful. The Malfoys and Bellatrix had grown bored and left to explore Prague. Bellatrix returned a few hours later. As boring as surveillance was, it did not compare to the never ending marathon of shopping with Narcissa Black Malfoy. Hermione smirked as she walked back in. Bellatrix looked frazzled. She was definitely not a shopper.

The apartment had been 'borrowed' from muggles who had suddenly won a trip on an African Safari and were magically compelled to go. In the end it was smoother and drew less attention than killing someone every time you wanted to use their property. The organization had five travel agencies in its holdings as well as several resort properties.

Hermione searched through the contents of the cooler. She made the witch a proper meal after which Bellatrix wandered off to find a bed. There were no safe potions to deal with the fatigue of pregnancy. Bellatrix was at the mercy of her body. The next visitor to the loft didn't show up on their facial recognition system. Hermione led a small team to apprehend the man. When they reached the door of the loft they were greeted with a reducto spell.

This wizard was clearly far more experienced than his predecessors and realized that once the location had been compromised so had he. The wizard followed up with a firestorm spell creating a wall of fire at the door of the loft. Hermione cast a partis temporus and jumped through the flames using a couch to leap up and over the flipendo coming her way.

She pulled out of the roll and wordlessly shot a periculum in his direction. The wizard hit the floor not recognizing the spell until the flare went by. He cast a reducto at the window destroying part of the wall with it and jumped out. Hermione followed yelling for her team to meet them outside. The wizard was small but agile and quick and jumped from the fire escape on to a roof top nearby. Hermione was going to be hard pressed to follow and changed into her animagus form.

The block had been warded to prevent apparition but the wizard was approaching the line. She flew over him and circled back casting an immobulus spell as she transformed to her human state. She then cast an incarcerous around the now frozen wizard binding him completely. She looked up to see a curtain being drawn. Her team came running up.

"Jones go up to that apartment and obliviate the owners. Zigfield call up the tech team and tell them to monitor for calls to the authorities. I want any witnesses obliviated if possible or dealt with if not."

She disillusioned the wizard and cast a levicorpus floating him behind her as she walked him to their makeshift headquarters. The spell kept any muggles from noticing the man floating behind her like a child's balloon. Once the reached headquarters she relocated him to the bath.

"These headquarters are heavily guarded and as you have seen I have quite a few wands in my service. When I unbind you, you will have two choices….you can fight me in which case you will just be recaptured and I will brutally torture you…"

"Ahem" Hermione sighed as she looked around to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway.

"Mistress Black will brutally torture you." The wizard paled as he realized he hadn't just fallen into enemy hands but had fallen into the hands of one of the most feared witches in the world.

"Or I can unbind you and you can drink this bottle of veritiserum and depending on your information we will either obliviate you, pay you your time and send you on your way or hire you ourselves. We will be able to beat the Order's current rates. Finite incantatem."

"I doubt you will be matching their prices but I am willing to give it a try. You are the slave…Granger?"

"Yes."

"I have heard of you. We have mutual acquaintances. I know how you operate. You are well respected in the business. Hand me the veritserum."

The wizard drank the potion down and Hermione escorted him to the living room where she poured him a proper drink. Bellatrix looked extraordinarily annoyed. She had clearly woken up cranky and had been hoping to take it out on someone.

Hermione crossed her legs and shifted. She had a feeling she might be in for another rough night. Bellatrix saw her actions and winked. If Hermione didn't know her occlumency shields were top notch she would have sworn the woman was perpetually casting legilimens on her.

"Who are you?"

"Ragan Nix"

"What were you hired for?"

"I haven't been hired yet. I would have put up much more of a fight if I had been. I was approached about a job and came here to negotiate the terms. I was to search some vaults and acquire items from them if they were there. I was also to do the same at several residences."

"Did they tell you what or where?"

"No. I was told I would find out what if we came to terms and the appropriate oaths were taken. One of the locations was one of the Gringotts branches. They didn't say which one but considering the circumstances I assumed it was the main branch in London. I also was to raid a highly guarded residence. Once again I made the leap that it would be the home of one of the Dark Lord's followers or most likely his headquarters. I am very good at what I do…no one pays my rates for a simple B and E."

"Indeed. How much was the Order going to pay you?"

"We hadn't worked out the numbers but I was expecting between ten and fifteen million galleons. I would be doing two of the most dangerous and difficult jobs in history back to back. Gringotts has never been robbed. Not once. Only one person has ever made it into a vault to rob it but it was already empty. A fact I am sure you are aware of."

Bellatrix looked at her confused.

"It was the Dark Lord, Mistress Black. It was during my first year at Hogwarts. He was attempting to secure the Philosopher's Stone but it was already moved to the school by Dumbledore."

"Is that what it was? I heard rumors but it is nice to have confirmation. Considering I would be stealing from him I was pretty sure he wasn't going to give me pointers."

"That particular weakness has already been corrected."

They both looked at her confused this time.

"Master Li helped fix the flaw that Quirrell used for entry. We had a very good relationship with the goblins and did them a great many favors to curry theirs."

The confused looks turned into impatient ones.

"The vault next to the vault where the stone was held was empty and being used as a lounge by the goblins at the time. Quirrell had used an imperious curse on one of the goblins. The goblin just snuck in on a break. It was actually so simple the goblins hadn't thought of it. There are now countermeasures against the imperious curse inside every Gringotts branch."

"There isn't a countermeasure against that curse!"

"I am sorry Mistress, I would have to disagree." Hermione touched her collar, "it would render this useless otherwise. You could just imperio me to kill my Master. They designed a counter-spell for the collars and adapted it to suit Gringotts needs."

Bellatrix hit her with a cruciatus curse. Hermione screamed as the witch held it for several minutes. The Guard members shuffled about and Nix fidgeted awkwardly in his seat. Bellatrix finally pulled the curse.

"Snape is right, you are an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione pulled herself up as Bellatrix stormed off. She turned to Ragan who was staring at his hands.

"Where were we?"

"You were being tortured while I was politely pretending not to notice."

"Before that?"

"What I was going to receive as compensation to help you track down the Order assuming they will make contact with me again."

"I like a wizard who knows how to get to the point. I will bind you with a tongue tying curse. You will never reveal anything you have learned today. To make sure you are appreciative of my kindness I will transfer fifty thousand galleons to your account. That should cover your loss of time and travel expenses. If you should ever find a way around the curse or betray us in any way you will pray for the easy death your contacts suffered here."

He swallowed hard, "and the Order."

"You will provide all information you obtain on them. You will send a message stating that the meeting was botched and you have no intention of getting yourself killed."

"Which will make them beg me to reconsider instead of considering me a suspect."

"I assume you have had to do your fair share of cons to do your job and know how long to play hard to get."

"I will have them begging for my help. I don't come cheap and I don't do masters. I have no intention of wearing a cute little collar like yours."

"You will be an independent contractor and you will be paid handsomely. For every Order member on this list you help bring down we will pay you three million galleons." She gave him the list of the Ministry's most wanted which listed all of the top Order members.

"I like the way you negotiate. Deal."

She poured him another drink and went through the oaths and spells necessary to bind his tongue. He was taken aback when she pulled out a small knife.

"It's a special oath. I am going to carve a rune into your back. It won't hurt much but it will force you to keep our secrets. She pulled up her shirt and showed him hers. A few hours later a newly hired thief happily left their headquarters and apparated off to do his job, and hopefully make some nice coin.

Bellatrix came up behind her.

"Do you trust him?"

"Not even a little bit." Hermione acknowledged.

"Even with the secret keeper oaths he could still work around them."

"I know. The rune does nothing. I inserted a biochip into his back. He will never notice and we will be able to track his movements."

"You can explain what a biochip is over dinner. Let's go...and you are taking me somewhere nice."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione stretched a little. She had found herself in the position of wining and dining one of the most feared and unstable witches in the world and it had gone swimmingly well. Bellatrix was dark, twisted and at times absolutely mad. She also was cunning and clever and appreciated what had been done with Master Li's empire.

They discussed the different tactics used by the Guard and the other arms of Master Li's forces. There was a heated debate as to the integration and business dealings with the muggles.

"Why would you do business with them? Why such interest in their world. I know that you are fond of them...you are a mudblood, but why Master Li?"

"The magical world needs to understand muggles and their technology. Master Li learned and used it to his advantage. He also realized the best way to deal with the muggle world is to manipulate it not try and destroy it. He wielded all the power he wanted without having to ever battle the muggles. The danger is not worth the reward."

"What dangers?"

"Muggle technology can be very different and dangerous. If muggles ceased to exist their technology would break down and destroy the world within months. If they aren't monitored and manipulated they may do it themselves. There are too many to fight and no way to keep control of them all. Master Li's ideas were efficient."

"What technology?"

Hermione went on to explain nuclear power plants and weapons, biological weapons and chemical warfare. She explained satellites and lasers and all of the different weapons that could kill across the world with a push of a button. Bellatrix was also shocked to find out there was well over 6 billion muggles in the world. With only approximately 100 million wizards and witches in the world they were significantly outnumbered.

"Do you remember the Dragon Pox outbreak in Russia Mistress?"

"Yes the cure didn't work. Thousands died. The wizarding community is still recovering"

"It was a modified strain of the virus made by the muggle government. Attacks on muggles were on the rise and they decided to reduce the enemy numbers. We eventually helped broker a peace."

"You certainly know how to making dinner talk, don't you."

"My apologies Mistress."

"You are delicious either way. Take me home."

Hermione settled up the tab and walked the witch back to their hotel. The square was alive with musicians and tourists milling about. No one paid the two any mind. Hermione brought Bellatrix out onto the balcony.

"Look at them. They can't see us, they know nothing about our world. We control them, buy them, sell them and rule them and they have no clue. A whore, money or a simple imperious controls a President or Minister. A wave of a wand and their Parliament and CEOs do what we bid. We already rule half the globe. Following the plans we created it will all be ours in less than a decade."

Bellatrix looked below to the square. She could see Hermione's point. The little ants had no clue how easily she could step on them. She stepped behind Hermione and wrapped her arm around her. She pushed her hair aside and began to nibble on her neck.

"Strip."

Hermione smirked. She looked down at the river of bodies passing by and began to remove her clothes. She had been a slave for over a decade and had been publically taken on more than one occasion. She no longer became embarrassed. She knew the thrill was in the fact the muggles below couldn't see them.

Bellatrix's hands ran up and down her body as her mouth explored the newly exposed flesh. Hands wrapped around her stroking her body as the sound of Gershwin and sweet smell of trdelnik pastries floated up from below. Bellatrix's hand found her center and Hermione cried out, hanging on to the balcony for dear life.

She was still sensitive from Bella's earlier attentions and her pleasure was mixed with the ache from the fucking she had been given. Hermione's hands flung backwards trying to find purchase on Bellatrix wherever they could as her pleasure increased. She moved one of her hands to Bella's center giving the witch something to push against as she claimed Hermione.

Hermione was groaning as Bellatrix increased her speed eventually bringing her over the edge. She pinned Hermione's hand where it was and continued to grind against her pushing her hard into the wrought iron rail of the balcony. Metal flourishes dug into Hermione's skin as Bella ground into her, oblivious to her discomfort. She was focused on coming and nothing else. Hermione felt the body behind her quiver and a heard a hiss in her ear as Bellatrix softened her grip.

She was pulled into Bellatrix's lap as the witch collapsed into a chair on the balcony. Hermione spent most of her life learning not to show emotion but the witch brought out her softer side and the effect seemed to be mutual as Bellatrix summoned a throw from the room and wrapped it around Hermione pulling her close.

"You know just because the mud below can't see or hear you doesn't mean the rest of us are blind." They looked up to see Narcissa sneering at them from her balcony.

"Enjoy the show? Relax Cissy, I am not exactly the shy type and I don't think muddy is either you. Are you slave?"

"No Mistress Black."

Bellatrix blew a kiss at her extraordinarily irate sister who responded by stomping back into her room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do I need to remind you whose toy you are playing with?"

"He said it was ok. Stop being a spoil sport Cissy!"

"I would if you weren't obsessive by nature. She is his. She will be his until he dies or sells her. She will never be yours. She couldn't even if she wanted to. You know he is questioning all of our loyalty. He has been moving everyone around. Having you carry Snape's child? If the Dark Lord sees your feelings for her he will fuck her in front of you to prove a point."

"She is just a mudblood slave…I don't care what he does with her."

"I wish that was true. I wish I could believe you but you look like lovers every time I see you together."

"Nothing is happening between us Cissy! Get out, get out, get out!"

If Hermione hadn't woken to Narcissa arriving at the room or fighting with her sister she would have been woken by the slam of the door. Narcissa clearly did not like the way things were progressing. Hermione was learning Bella's moods.

She crawled out of the bed and knelt naked before the witch bowing her head. Bellatrix would need to prove that she was nothing more than a slave. Hermione summoned the switch from the floor where they had thrown it the night before and offered it to Bellatrix. She felt a small surge from her collar as she did so. The pain briefly engulfed her body but she battled it back with barely a twitch.

The only reason her collar would harm her is if she was betraying her master. Betrayal didn't need to be a knife in the back. The fact that she loved another Master or Mistress to the point she might balk in her duties was enough. Narcissa was right…at least about her. She wanted to be Bella's slave. She needed to get a grip on herself. If she didn't control this two things would happen. The collar would destroy her or she would have to kill Bellatrix.

…

Dig it? Go ahead push that little button and let me know.

V

V


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Content warning: I rated this story M for the sexual content and violence. I am putting a warning here that applies sporadically to the rest of the story. There are graphic sexual scenes and references to sexual assaults. This will not be the only chapter that has them as this is a pretty dark story. If you are underage or this offends you do not continue to read this story. Thank you.

Mad love to my beta Asher Henry. She is amazing.

I know I am rambling a bit in my author notes but I wanted to say thank you to everyone following and faving this story. I especially wanted to say thank you to the reviewers, not just for this story but for all of them. I have spent most of my life wanting to write and never doing so. I was always too afraid to actually put the words down and fail miserably.

The first story I ever put to paper was Safe Keeping. I have been writing for just under eight months and I am still terrified every time I put an idea on paper. Some of your reviews have made me so happy they have brought me to tears. I know this is fan fiction and just a bit of fun but when I read them and know that someone really likes my stories it really affects me. I am going through a rough patch in my life and this is my outlet. Thank you for making it such a positive one.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 11

They spent a few more days poking around Prague before they returned back to headquarters. So far their thief hadn't come up with any new information. He had flown to France and was avoiding the Order through several messages cursing them and telling him they didn't offer enough.

They were replying with offers of more money and messages about the greater good. They were nibbling but he needed to wait longer before responding.

Voldemort called Hermione to his private quarters several days after they returned.

"Bella has taken an interest in you."

"Yes my Lord. She seems to enjoy my company."

"And you seem to enjoy hers. I would say you might be a bit smitten. She hasn't hurt you too bad has she?" He chuckled.

"No Master. Her sadism…is enjoyable."

"Good. You picked up my concerns about Severus and Bellatrix earlier. It's not just them; I am worried about my inner circle. They are all brilliant in their own ways, strong, powerful. Having people like this near me is necessary but it is also a risk. Your muggle Romans taught that lesson well. Caesar, Crassus and Pompey were a lesson that politics even have a place in a world at war."

He sat in his chair and pulled out a large pile of financial documents which he handed to her.

"Those are the loans I took and accounts I raided from my followers. I wanted you and what you have to offer. Alexi is secondary. She merely provides a source of income to fund my goals. Your collar keeps you loyal to me, your knowledge and skill makes you invaluable. Master Li was brilliant in claiming and training you."

"And Bellatrix Master?"

"You enjoy being with her. That is good. As long as it does not bring you into direct conflict with me I want you to pursue a relationship with her. Obviously your collar will keep you in line. I know she will fight spending so much time with you, Bella deplores weakness but I will formally make her your Mistress in my absence. It should appease her. Bellatrix is a powerful piece of my puzzle. Where the Blacks go, many of my wizards and witches will follow. Despite acting as though she is the boss, Narcissa will follow Bella anywhere and in turn Lucius will follow Narcissa. I need Bellatrix's loyalty."

"I take it the Lestranges were not of great importance."

"No, Rod had become a hindrance. I wanted to find someone who could mitigate any damage."

"And my relationship?"

"The stronger the better, if I could have had you father the child I would have. I own you and you are magically bound to me. Severus will have no interest in raising a child but he will watch after his blood. Do what you have to but I want her attached to you. I need to know I can control them and you are my leash."

"As you wish Master."

"Now...Alexi is coming in tomorrow. I have no intention of sharing power. I want a plan from you by these evening that will help me eliminate the Gambinos. When we go into the Americas it will be to seize power not share power."

"Master?"

"I have no intention of permanently stepping into Master Li's shoes. Catering to the mudbloods with their drugs and their other vices is vile. Once Potter is gone we will look at how to minimize the muggle threat. The only thing muggle should be used for are slaves and sport."

"Are you sure this is the wisest course of action Master."

"Let me make one thing clear, my goal is to place mudbloods back in their place. I will take advice on all matters but that one."

"As you wish Master."

"I expected more of a reaction from you."

"I have been chattel for over a decade master, I have come to enjoy it. I have also put more than a few collars on slaves and broken more than my share. Some are meant to lead...others exist to serve."

"You really were a good purchase. Go make your plans. I will tell Bellatrix you are her new shadow."

Hermione left finally allowing the concern she felt to reach her face only when she was safely ensconced in her quarters. She was falling for Bellatrix which was problematic but her real concern was for Voldemort's plans. She knew better to argue better with him once he ordered her not to but he was acting rashly.

The wizarding world would never survive if they declared war on muggles. It was the conversation she had with Bellatrix all over again. Their lack of understanding made them blind to the danger.

She needed to find a way to show reason to her Master without getting herself punished in a bad way. She heard a knock on her door and opened it to find Revan standing outside.

"What brings you to my chambers this evening my friend?"

He held up a bottle of Patron, "A friend in need of someone to talk to."

She ushered him in. They skipped the glasses just passing the bottle between them.

"You are become attached to that Black woman?"

"Yes. I have been ordered to become more attached."

"It's always nice when you can serve your own interest while serving your Master."

"Indeed. I am worried Revan."

"About the witch?"

"No about his plans."

"Oh the kill all the muggles thing all of his goons seem so fond of spouting. They really have no fucking clue. You know they had a major skirmish not even a kilometer from Hinkley Point only a few weeks ago. Spells flying everywhere and they have no idea what a nuclear reactor is. The Guard is worried they are following fools around. I have kept them appeased..."

"For now."

"Yeah. We are a lot of things but agents of the apocalypse is not on the CV."

"I think he plans to go for world conquest and 'cleansing' once he gets rid of the Order."

"That will never work! Wizards are outnumbered 100 to 1. I lead the best fighters in the world and even I know we will end up with a wand enema by the time that war is over. We will be blamed for everything. The muggles will unite in their overwhelming desire to kill us!"

"We have a problem. I need to figure out how to convince the Dark Lord to give up his inner Hitler or he will lose the loyalty of the Guard. On top of that he wants a plan to unseat the Gambinos by tonight."

"So what you are saying is the new boss is insane and we have to sort out how to save the day and keep his nuts out of the fire. So the usual then. Figure out how to rule the world and then let the king think he came up with it all."

"He is like Li though. Smart. I will have to plan well."

"You always do luv. He can start polishing his throne now. Well let's sort out how to take over one of the world's largest criminal organizations without breaking the oaths and vows taken."

"You always point out the bright side."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few hours later they were finishing up their plan. They would allow Gambino to expand as he wanted to but limit the soldiers and routes covered. The changes were subtle. Gambino's own ambition would lead to his doom. His expansion into South America and the subsequent war would weaken him without Voldemort breaking his oaths.

Unfortunately it was going to be a nightmare for Alexi. She would be trying to expand supply lines while he effectively closed them. It would be a huge dent in their profit margin. Alexi was going to be very annoyed.

Voldemort was brilliant for purchasing slaves as his new top aides. She could see why he was worried. His plans were going to require execution by people he could trust and those people would wield significant power. He couldn't afford internal power struggles.

Revan and Hermione finished up their plans and were heading out to meet the Dark Lord when Bellatrix met them in the hall.

"Did you have a fun afternoon?"

"Mistress?"

"You have been locked up with Shan all afternoon!"

Hermione motioned for him to take off. She grabbed Bellatrix and pushed her into her room pinning her against the door once she closed it.

"Have you talked to our Lord Mistress?"

"Let go of me slave." she pushed hard but Hermione wouldn't budge. "Fine. Yes. He said you were to be shadowing me. Are you my new babysitter?"

She hissed the last part. Hermione knew she had her hands full with the temperamental dark witch.

"No. I am his and his alone but you have been given full providence over me when I am not in his service. You have officially been appointed Mistress in his stead. I am not your babysitter I am your servant. I promise you this Mistress Black, if I am not ordered to by Our Lord then I shall not touch another."

She silenced Bellatrix's protests with a kiss taking her air and her argument. When they broke both were panting.

"I must go to him. I will return to you when I am done."

Bellatrix pulled her down to her lips again.

"Fuck mudblood, you will be my undoing."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alexi was unhappy but she helped lay out the plans that would eventually destabilize the Gambinos. Voldemort was unhappy about the length of time it would take and the complicated maneuvers they would have to pull but it was the only way around the vows. After they had finished working he laid out a feast and had his Death Eaters and the other captains join them along with the more favored troops.

There was numerous 'pep rally' speeches and empty promises but the food was good and the alcohol flowing. Hermione stayed near Voldemort. With alcohol came false bravado and aggressive behavior. Her number one priority was his life. Plus there were too many people to rule out an attempt by the Order.

She was right in her concerns as there was an altercation but it wasn't with the Dark Lord. One of Jace's special ops wizards got into it with Snape. Normally the witches and wizards under his command were always under control but this one had a drink too many and didn't realize he had fucked with the wrong man.

Jace had his other men restrain the errant soldier named Roan. The room tensed up as Hermione knelt before the Dark Lord.

"I apologize Master. They know they should have better discipline. I will attend to this matter and accept my punishment." In the end it always fell to her. The fact that she offered herself up is why they were all so happy to follow her despite her collar. She was a true warrior and leader.

"This is not your concern. You have taken exception with my Potions Master...Roan is it? You will duel. Severus will avenge himself. The only one who will face punishment is the fool himself. If you can defeat Severus I will let you live."

Jace was going to speak up and warn the Dark Lord it was a special ops wizard versus a Potions Master but Revan stopped him. He remembered Snape's duel. He whispered to Jace that he should look for a replacement. Jace would have killed Roan for picking the fight anyways and let it be.

The battle was quick. Roan was good but Snape was Snape. He easily defeated the wizard killing him with his trademark sectumsempra. Roan fell and elves quickly appeared removing the body and cleaning up the blood.

A beautiful blonde woman went to Snape's side and knelt down.

"What is this?" the taciturn man snarled.

Voldemort smirked, "Traditional warriors rules Severus. You keep what you kill. She is yours. A pleasure slave from the looks of it."

He looked too Jace.

"Yes my Lord. Her name is Elsa. She was Roan's body slave."

Snape looked unsure of what to do. Hermione looked to Voldemort who nodded knowing what her unspoken question was. She walked over to Severus and pulled him aside as the party picked back up.

"What do I do with her?"

"She is a trained body slave. She is trained to tend to you, let her serve you if you wish."

"You mean fuck me."

"If you wish it. She will also tend to any personal matters, take notes, clean up, fetch food, even dress you if you wish. She is your servant."

"And if I don't want her?"

Elsa's face showed her fear.

"She will be sold. If she isn't purchased by someone looking for a body slave she will serve in a brothel most likely or for their entertainment." She motioned to the partygoers. "She can never be free, these do not come off." she finished by pointing to her collar

He looked torn. After a minute or two he made his choice.

"How do I claim her?"

"The collar does most of the work. Notice the change of pattern. I assume that is your mark. All you need to complete the bond is a quick blood ritual to accept your claim.

Hermione helped him through the ritual. The bond was a blood bond only broken upon sale or death. She was now his.

As the evening progressed Hermione looked over and saw that Bellatrix was clearly bored.

"My Lord, if you have no further use of me."

"Go play with Bella. She might get antsy and start killing people if she gets any more restless."

She grabbed a bottle of red from the bar and left the room winking to Bellatrix as she left. Bella waited a few minutes to pretend she wasn't subject to the whims of a mudblood slave despite the fact that they both knew better.

When Bellatrix arrived at Hermione's room she saw that a glass of wine had been poured for her. Hermione was naked and kneeling on the floor. She was ready to play. Bellatrix picked up the wine and walked around the witch taking in her body. The cuts and bruises from Bella's loving were pronounced on her porcelain skin.

She looked over to the bed. Hermione left her a variety of toys to choose from. She stripped, never taking her eyes off of her young slave as she did. She picked up the cock she bought in Prague and put it on.

"Suck"

Hermione took the object deep in her mouth using her hand to stroke the shaft. Bellatrix purred as Hermione expertly sucked her off. Hermione licked her finger wetting it thoroughly. She toyed with Bella's ass as she swallowed her deeper. Bellatrix pulled her hair shoving herself down her throat as she came.

She was pushed on to the bed. Bellatrix climbed on top her of her pulling a knife. She traced circles on her skin running figure eights with the blade down perfectly toned abs. She lightly cut her lover right above the belly button. She dipped her head down and licked the blood. She made a second cut crossing the first.

"Your skin is so beautiful, you taste so good."

She continued to make little nicks down her abdomen moving to her thighs. She reached her apex and captured Hermione in her mouth.

"mmmmmm taste so good"

Hermione moaned as Bellatrix explored her. She could feel the warm stickiness as her blood dripped down her abdomen and she rubbed her stomach with her fingers bringing them up to her mouth. She saw Bella's eyes watching her and could feel her smile she offered them to her lover.

Bella licked at the blood and guided her hand to her center rubbing her fingers through her glistening folds. She pushed Hermione's hand back to her. Hermione licked her fingers clean as Bellatrix refocused her attention on her clit. Hermione came hard bucking against Bella's mouth. She drank every drop she could before moving up and kissing her.

"So beautiful."

She ran the knife lightly down her face and up and down her neck. She mad a few more cuts on her throat and shoulder as she entered Hermione. She sucked at the wounds like a vampire as she began to thrust into Hermione. Hermione shrieked with pleasure wrapping her arms around Bellatrix and pulling her in. She turned her head to give her better access to her throat.

Bellatrix increased her thrusts.

"Look at me. I want look in your eyes and watch you come."

Hermione held contact as she let Bellatrix take her to the pinnacle again.

"Come for me Hermione."

"Fuuuuuuuck Bellaaaaaaa!"

Her scream brought the dark witch over with her. They collapsed against each other. Hermione was shaking as she came down. She realized she called Bellatrix by her name not title.

"Mistress...I"

"Shut up muddy. Just don't call me it in front of anyone else. Now come here, let's see who loses consciousness first."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The call from Q woke her up. Lee Jordan, Dirk Cresswell and Millicent Bulstrode had been picked up in Zurich trying to catch a flight to Budapest. The Swiss muggle authorities were holding them under the belief that they were drug traffickers.

Hermione didn't want to wake Voldemort until she had them in country. With the party running so late the night before she hoped that she would have enough time to bring them back. A Swiss Judge on their payroll was woken and an extradition order was quickly signed.

She had a convoy of High Guard impersonating Russian FSB agents appear with proper plates and credentials. The three were apparated back to England by side along apparition once they were loaded into the vehicles.

Lee had been fighting his silencing spell since he arrived and Hermione imagined he wasn't wishing her a good morning. She finally decided to let the man speak.

"They said you turned Granger."

"I am what I the world has made me Lee. Still the rebel?"

"Someone needs to fight for what's right. Clearly that isn't you." Dirk spit out.

"Clearly. You are going to be entertainment for the troops if you don't become helpful very quickly."

"It will never happen Granger."" Lee vowed. Millicent and Dirk stuck out their chins to further back Lee.

"Indeed." She pulled out her phone and called Jace "Any of your men still up? Ripped? Good. Any tweaking or doing blow? Very nice. I need a few that will have a go at a bloke and some that will enjoy the company of a less than attractive woman."

A few minutes later a few of the revelers appeared.

"Fuck them until they talk."

She grabbed a couch and ordered a cup of coffee from the elves and watched as Jace's more depraved recruits had their fun with the three Order members. To their credit they lasted almost an hour. Dirk cracked first and once he did the other two followed suit.

They were bound by all the standard secret keeper oaths but Hermione was able to get some information from them.

"We were trying to recruit some help from Budapest. Thieves mostly. All they told me is they needed someone who could crack a complicated vault. "Lee sobbed out. "They are also making some moves in the Americas. That's all I know. I swear it!"

Voldemort was pleasantly surprised as he awoke to a delicious fry up and three of his enemies kneeling before him bleeding profusley.

"Well done mudblood. They are still looking for a way into Gringotts. Make sure that thief you have on the payroll keeps us informed if they find someone willing to take the job. Oh and add their heads to my collections. They will be a nice addition."

An hour later three more heads adorned the mantle of the large fire place in the Throne room and Harry was out three more wands.

…

If you dig it let me know. Push the little button.

V

V


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you for the faves and follows. Nothin' but love for the reviewers! Thank you!

I would like to thank my beta Asher Henry. She is absolutely brilliant. If you have not started reading her work you should do so immediately. Veela is an awesome story and has made me a fan of Fleur/Hermione shipping.

Shameless pimping of other stories: Michi the Mischievous has posted some great one shots including a new one. I am giving a serious angst warning on it but it is very very hot. Lessersunshine2 has a time turner fic up that I am now hooked on. Additionally Kuraibites has a story up that completely sucked me in over the weekend.

I am typing again so I am behind in my reading but will happily take suggestions for when I get hit with my next bout of writer's block.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 12

Ragan finally sent an owl; Ron had completely lost control when he found out what happened to his parents. The years had not matured him and he was out for blood. He had snuck back into England for revenge. He figured his parents untimely and rather graphic deaths were at least in part Hermione's fault and unlike the others he didn't comprehend Hermione's power.

He tried to rally the Order for an attack but they refused him. Even his brothers wouldn't accompany him. Apparently they had tried to lock him until he cooled off but he had escaped and was even angrier and more irrational because of it. Ron had contacted Ragan separately from the Order for help breaking into the Castle.

"What did he offer you?" Hermione said moving her rook. They were in a park playing chess. Racine and Revan had come along to get out of the Castle for a bit. There was also a small contingent of High Guard hidden among the park goers. Only a trained eye would see that the couple laying on the blanket and the man buying a hot dog were a little too aware of their surroundings.

"500 galleons. The boy has completely come unhinged after he learned what happened to his parents. Somehow he saw pictures. I am sure you had nothing to do with that." Ragan laughed and then took her bishop.

"Scare tactics only work if they are seen. I am glad one of them took the bait. 500 galleons? That's not enough to have you sit with him for coffee. That boy was always a bit daft. Up it to 1000 galleons. He will steal a few more galleons and contact you again. Make him beg and then take the amount offered."

"Technically he would be contracting me to get him in to the Castle."

"…and you won't break a contract. You aren't. Any person with a lick of sense would make the appropriate oaths before contracting you. Fortunately Ron is an idiot. You will do the job you are contracted for. You will help him break into the Castle. I will even leave some of the wards up and a few of the guards around to give you a challenge."

"You are a sweetheart for that."

"When you make the contract make it clear your obligation is to get him in and you are leaving as soon as you do. We will let him poke around a bit and then…"

"Yeah I really don't want to know the 'and then' part. From what I have seen from you and your girlfriend so far, 'and then' is usually very messy and involves internal organs becoming external."

"She is my Mistress…I am a slave. I cannot have girlfriends."

"Yeah yeah. I have seen you together, call it what you will but I will call it kismet. A sociopath and a psychopath….a match made in hell. It's perfect in a fucked up sort of way."

"You talk too much Ragan."

"So my wife says. I think it's part of the charm."

She had to admit she was growing fond of the genial thief.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron was led through a small window on the second story. They made it complicated enough that he didn't realize it was a trap until way too late. Once he was inside Ragan popped back out the window and ran off untouched by the numerous guards who removed their disillusion spells once the two were in.

Ron explored the house a bit. Hermione followed behind him curious to see what he would do. He was going room by room kicking in doors. What he lacked in subtlety he made up for in pig headedness. She realized Bellatrix was going to kill her if she didn't stop him from wrecking her precious home. He never saw the stunner coming.

Hermione brought him to the throne room. He gained consciousness as she pulled him in front of the Dark Lord.

"Ronald Weasley. Welcome. We have been expecting you."

Ronald tried to run at Voldemort but Hermione hit him with an incarcerous, conjured a chair and bound him to it.

"Well done Granger. She is who you are here for aren't you?"

Ron turned to Hermione, "How could you? My parents! How?"

He was practically crying as he screamed at her.

"How touching. You really are heartbroken Mr. Weasley, aren't you? Did you think she would hesitate? Did you think she would save them?"

Ron answered Voldemort's question but directed his answer to Hermione.

"We were friends. After everything we had been through? I …I cared about you."

"You cared so much you ran and hid while she took on Fenir and his pack. You were such good friends you never looked for her. She became a slave and you did nothing. While you were playing quidditch she was playing on her knees." Voldemort taunted. He knew Ron's weaknesses, thanks to his recent purchase he now had files filled with psychological profiles and personal information. Ron's pride was his second biggest fault after his rashness.

Hermione looked at Ron impassively, "I told you what would happen if you lost the bid. History cannot be changed Ron. You know what I am and you know who my Master is. I took them apart piece by piece and I will do the same with you. If you want my help I will give you this, if you answer all of our questions to our liking I will give you a quick death."

"You loved me! I loved you! How could you do this?"

Hermione realized Ron had romanticized their relationship a bit more over time. He had spent a good deal of time ignoring the fact that she was a girl while they were in Hogwarts. She felt two hands wrap around her from behind. Bellatrix wouldn't miss a chance to taunt him.

"She is a body slave blood traitor. Do you know what that means? It means she is very gifted and very obedient." With the last word she yanked on Hermione's hair pulling her head back and kissing her neck.

"Is this what you are now? A fuck for the Death Eaters?"

"I am what my Master wills me to be. I serve him and only him. Our friendship means nothing. It no longer exists. I told you…the girl you know doesn't exist."

"Does it bother you boy?" Voldemort was apprising Ron now to see if he made the cut. The ginger had no idea he was being consider for the same collar. "Does Bella playing with your precious Hermione bother you? I gave her to her. She is still my slave and loyal to me but she serves Bella in my absence and serves as Bella's fuck toy. Hermione is well suited for Bella's darker desires. She does enjoy the pain."

Bella had turned Hermione around and was kissing her while Voldemort talked. She pushed the girl to her knees and turned back to Ron.

"She is so obedient. She loves my whip. Such a filthy little mudblood whore. Tell him how much you like it. Tell him how you beg me to punish you."

Many in the room shifted a little as the scene played out. Bellatrix was only inches from the now kneeling Hermione and Hermione leaned her head forward pushing her forehead to her lover's lower abdomen. She nuzzled the leather bound witch who responded by running a hand through her hair. She turned to face Ron not breaking contact with Bella.

"She speaks the truth Ron. You couldn't imagine the things she does to me, the toys she uses, the blood and the pain. I love it. I do. I beg her to fuck me bloody, to hit me…I beg her for her whip."

"Work first ladies." Voldemort jokingly chided.

Bellatrix hit Ron with a crucio walking towards the boy.

"Do you really think she will help you? Look on the wall boy. She brought those gifts to him."

Mounted on the wall were the heads of Lee, Dirk, Millicent, Pomona Sprout and his parents. He screamed out and vomited on himself. Bellatrix looked at him in disgust and scourgified the vomit. She turned back to Hermione.

"You did promise to teach me."

"Yes Mistress."

"I am surprised you waited so long Bella. I had her show me the first week she was here."

The others were surprised by Voldemort's confession and confused about what it is that she was to teach. He put out his hand and Ron was screaming in pain.

"Wordless, wandless cruciatus curse…very cleaver." He smirked. The others in the room were impressed except for Mulciber who had already seen it.

"It would be easier to show you Mistress Black." Hermione opened her mind to Bellatrix who tapped her memories through legilimency. She found the spell and watched the memories several times. She pulled out of Hermione's mind and put out her hand.

Ron's body twitched a little but he barely made a sound.

"Looks like she is a slow learner."

"Says the foolish boy taunting his torturer." Bellatrix put her hand out again and this time Ron pulled against his binds and had to work to stifle his scream. A few more tries and she had perfected it.

"Mistress Black…if I may."

"What muddy? I am having fun!"

"I know but I would like to question him Lady Black."

"Spoilsport! Fine."

Hermione sat next to Ron summoning a chair.

"Ronald. You know how this is going to end don't you? You are going to be tortured all evening. Better you see their heads than what we did to their bodies before their deaths. I will make you a deal. Tell me everything you can. Answer all my questions and I will kill you relatively painlessly or give you a collar if you wish to live. Your choice. Say no and we will still get the information but you will suffer more than any man has ever suffered for making me work for it."

He was crying now, snot and blood were running from his nose as he whimpered. "If I take the collar?"

He was afraid to die. Most people were. Everyone said they weren't in their minds but when actually faced with death they always chose life.

"You can't walk away that easy Ron. You're Harry's best friend. A statement will have to be made. No more torture like this but you will be broken in. I imagine you will suck a few cocks tonight. That ass will be bloodied. They will have some fun with you but you will live. Keep fighting me and your suffering will be unimaginable. Once you are fucked…truly and thoroughly used, you become used to it. You may even learn to like it."

"Do I have to decide now?"

The room was silent as Hermione reeled him in.

"No you just have to talk. My Lord I believe it would be prudent to make this interrogation private due to the nature of some of the questions."

"You have a point. You and Bella take him somewhere quiet to talk."

"Yes My Lord!"

The dragged Ron off while the Dark Lord arranged for his masses to be entertained. Hermione brought Ron to a sitting room. She put him in a chair and poured some verituserum down his throat.

"How many are in the Order?"

"I can't."

"Oath? Ok let's see how good they are at their charms."

"Are there more than twenty of you?"

"I can't tell you"

"OK. How about people aiding the Order? Who is helping you?"

"The Medici's, muggles."

"Ron let me remind you that if you do not do this the easy way we will go back to the hard way where Mistress Black and I teach each other new spells using you as a practice dummy."

Bella looked absolutely gleeful at this and pulled out her wand hitting Ron with a quick shot of her flaying spell. He screamed loudly and wet himself.

"Ron that was only a small part of your arm. What do you think it will feel like when it's your cock. The veritserum will make you tell the truth but I didn't offer you this deal to play twenty questions."

They both looked confused.

"It's a mudblood thing. You want to avoid torture I want more. I want you to provide me all the information you can willingly. I will try this again. Who is helping you?"

"Ok Ok. The Medici cartel is coordinating with Remus, Sirius and Lee…well until… There have been numerous contacts with muggle groups who have become aware of magic and the war. In England we are being aided by something called MI-7. They were made for this war. They are mostly muggles but some are muggleborns that went to the government when Voldemort took over."

Bellatrix snorted, "muggles and muggleborns."

"Yeah and you have lost at least 30 Death Eaters to them in the last six months."

Bellatrix went to attack but Hermione stopped her. She stood in front of her and grabbed her arms.

"Mistress please! I did promise him he wouldn't be tortured as long as he cooperated."

"Fine." She hit Hermione with the now mastered wandless wordless cruciatus and then sat down.

"This is your life?"

"This is my life Ron." Hermione said as she picked herself up off the ground.

"So even as a slave you are tortured?"

"Frequently but most of the time I enjoy it."

"Enough already let's get on with this." Bellatrix had picked up a copy of Witches' Weekly most likely belonging to Narcissa. She looked disgusted with it.

"So you are being helped by the English, any other governmental agencies?"

"Not officially, but there are defectors from the governments and underground people helping us. Former agents have created small cells to aid us. They said we needed chackers and firelegs."

"Hackers and firearms?"

"Yeah those. They are using the guns on the wizards. They say that's how you do it but no one will believe them. So left their agencies and joined us."

Hermione smirked. Often times they got rid of nosy agents by having them discharged for conduct unbecoming. They would plant contraband, dose them with hallucinogens or find other ways to bring their credibility into question. It not only took care of the problem at hand it kept other agents from following up on whatever the agent in question was investigating.

It looked like they had gotten together. That could be a problem. She would have to have Q address it. It would explain why their tactics weren't yielding more. A thought struck her.

"Mistress please watch him but do not harm him."

Bella looked up at her about to protest.

"Please."

"Fine hurry back. I am bored."

Hermione ran through headquarters to find Q. She was in the throne room along with the many revelers. Hermione pulled her to the center of the crowd and whispered in her ear. Q ran off signaling for her people to join her. Voldemort looked concerned.

Hermione wrote him a note on a piece of parchment: _They are using the same tactics as us. We may be monitored. Q and her team are going to search the premises. The study is clean otherwise they would have known about Prague and our troop movements but I parts of the building may be compromised. _

He nodded and went back to the party. Nothing sensitive would be discussed with so many people around. It didn't matter if they were listening right now. It did explain his more recent issues with the muggles countering their attacks.

Hermione went back into the room and grabbed Ron pulling him up and escorting him to the study. Q was there with several techs with scanners. After a few minutes they packed up their stuff.

"You were right, it's clean in here. There is some sort of additional ward or magic that is acting to protect the room. I can't get a signal in here either. The throne room has bugs but something is interfering in there as well." One of the techs said

"In here it's Magia Malifica. I could never find a spell around the black magic from that book at Master Li's either. It's over in the corner. I don't understand the interference in the throne room." Q replied.

"Please have someone advise our Lord that this room is safe. I am going to guess Nagini is interfering with the signal in the throne room. Let the Dark Lord know there is interference and to keep Nagini with him. He will understand why." Hermione answered.

"I will let you know if we have to worry about the rest of the castle." Q said as they cleared out of the room.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Bellatrix looked annoyed. She was bored and now there was something to do and she was left out of the loop.

Hermione went to the window and warded it drawing the curtains closed. She added three more wards before she answered a now thoroughly angered Bellatrix.

"If they are using the same tactics we are then there are listening devices everywhere."

"You listened to us?"

"Not me personally but we do keep tabs on all of our potential threats Mistress."

"So you were serious about knowing about Rod?"

"Yes Mistress, at that time we had a small post set up to keep track of everything occurring in England."

"What happened to the post?"

"They failed to get us the information on you in a timely manner Mistress. They were still Master Li's employees or property at the time. Three are dead and the other was sucking Mulciber's cock the last I saw her. Failure is not tolerated."

"Let's finish with this one, I have questions for you."

"As you wish Mistress. How many cells Ron?"

"I can't tell you."

"So they did an oath across the board as to numbers. Has the initials CIA been used?"

"Yes but they won't help. They are trying to find a way to cut a deal with you."

"Good no Americans." She explained to Bellatrix. "How about KGB or SVR?"

"Yes there are people who were KGB helping us but I haven't heard of SVR."

"Interesting, everyone would have been in service before the early nineties. Good, the Russians are staying out of it as well. We have significant ties to them so I that isn't surprising. We have business arrangements that are profitable for both sides and have aided in some of their more localized agreements. The wizarding community there became far more amicable to working with muggles after their numbers shrunk down from the pox." She told Bellatrix.

"Why the fuck does it matter muddy?"

"Because those two countries have the highest concentration of nukes and other nasty weapons. The other major concern is China and we are in almost full control of Asia including China."

"Can you tell me anything about the Horcruxes."

Ron paled, "yes."

"Tell me everything."

"The only ones that know are Ginny, Harry and I. Dumbledore made him promise not to tell the others."

"So you have no secrecy oath. Fantastic. You went after the necklace but failed. How did you know about it?"

"We knew there were a few. The diary was one. There was a ring but Dumbledore destroyed it. Dumbledore took Harry with him to get the necklace the night Snape murdered him. It was in a cave. When they got it out it was a fake. It had a note from R.A.B. When we were hiding at Grimmauld Place we realized it was Sirius' brother. We tried to get it off Umbridge but the snatchers came. How did you know?"

"I spent some quality time with Delores before her untimely demise. Do you know anything about the others?"

"We think one is the snake. The one that Voldemort has. It is, isn't it? That's why the insects won't work right?"

"Bugs and yes that is why the bugs won't work. The others?"

"Since one was Slytherin's locket we think the other two are house items too. We were going to break into You Know Who's vault to find them."

"That's why you are hiring thieves?"

"You know? Of course you know. If we can get the Horcruxes we can kill him. If we kill him we control you. Whoever controls you controls everything."

"You flatter me." Hermione saw Bellatrix was intrigued. The dark witch interrupted.

"Why do you say that?"

"She controls the High Guard but she also controls the one who was here before…Q and a witch named Alexi. The connections they have are why we can't get help from the governments. Between her and the blonde slave they control seven percent of the world economy and seventy percent of the black markets. Minerva called them King Makers."

"Is that true muddy?"

"Yes. If my Master was interested in keeping the world intact as it is he could rule it all within a decade. However it is not our Lord's wishes or plan."

"Why are you saying all these things to me if you aren't going to kill me?"

"I will obliviate you if you decide to opt for slavery. You won't remember a word we said."

"Oh ok."

"So where are the Order located?"

"I can't tell you."

"How about your allies?"

"I can tell you that. Do you have a map?" She handed him a map and laughed. Without Dumbledore guiding them the Order were hapless. It was amazing they had stayed alive so long.

Dumbledore had to have had a backup plan. She wondered what it was. These idiots couldn't administer secrecy oaths without botching them up. They were not plan B. Little did she know the backup plan had changed sides when everything fell apart and was currently getting a blow job from his newly acquired blonde slave. Fortunately neither did anyone in the Order which was why Snape was able to change sides without concern.

Ron spent the better part of the next hour showing them safe houses of the various factions helping them. Hermione garnered whatever information she could and then poured Ron a drink.

"You have done well. Now it's time to choose."

"How bad is it?"

"That depends on you. If you can't let go of your pride or learn to enjoy it I would pick death. You will be used thoroughly, starting tonight, if you choose slavery. They will make an example of you."

He gulped down the drink "My family…."

"Your parents are dead as are Bill and Charlie. Ginny will understand. In the end she may join you."

"Noooo." He pulled against his bindings. "What will they do to me? I am afraid to die."

"I know. I won't lie to you Ron. They are going to fuck you bloody. You won't be servicing women…you may never service women."

"That many of them are queer?"

"In this case, sexuality has nothing to do with it. This is about power. They are going to shove their cocks down your throat and choke you with them while their wives cheer them on."

"I can't fucking do this Hermione. I want to die. I choose death."

"I know."

"Just give me a second…just a second."

"Take your time, I am going to attend to Mistress Black."

She pulled Bellatrix to the couch kissing her softly. Bellatrix sat watching the boy as she pushed Hermione to her knees.

"Are you sure you don't want this life boy. Muddy has learned to enjoy it." She shivered as Hermione hit her sweet spot.

"I can't. I just can't." He watched in fascination as Bella began to grind against Hermione pulling her close. He coughed. His chest was constricting. "I don't feel good."

Bella pulled on Hermione's hair and looked at her questioningly.

"Just watch Mistress."

Ron continued coughing. Soon he was coughing up blood. Bellatrix understood. Hermione had always known he would choose death. She poisoned his drink. He started to shake and convulse. Soon there was nothing. Bellatrix came as the last of the light left his eyes.

"You promised a painless death."

"I promised a relatively painless death and it was. I added an anesthetizing agent, he felt very little of that display. I wanted to give you a show you would enjoy Mistress but keep my promise."

"Next time we do this I want them to suffer while I come."

"Of course Mistress."

...…..

Dig it? Push the little button and let me know. Come on…you know you want to.

V

V


	13. Chapter 13

A/N. Once again mad love treview everyone for the Faves and follows and hugs and kisses to the reviewers. You guys are fantastic!

I heart Asher Henry, my beta and king. Seriously if you aren't reading her work you need to check her out.

Warning: This story is M for a reason and thepremise is Master/Slave. Adults only.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 13

Chung's teams finished their search. There were multiple devices within their walls. Most were on the Death Eaters themselves. They had been bugged. They place was cleaned and precautions were set in place to prevent future issues.

They were convened within the dining room. A large table housed the inner circle as well as Revan, Quinella and Racina.

"The recent spate of deaths you have incurred and the fact that the Order has seemed to anticipate some of your actions is in part related to the help they now have. They are not as advanced as we are but by fusing the two worlds they are going around the protections of one or the other. In this case your wards."

"So now what mudblood?" Yaxley sneered. He had been one of the ones bugged.

"We are going to go through all of your memories with those of you who were bugged to figure out how they got them on your uniforms. Now that the devices have been removed we have added additional wards and traps to hopefully prevent this in the future. I would suggest you allow us to add wards to your homes and to exercise precaution in your daily lives."

"What do we have to be afraid of? What could some mudblood do?"

None of them had noticed the fact that the window was open despite the weather cooling. A few had noticed the melon on the table when they came in. Hermione pulled her cell out of her pocket.

"Jace."

The melon exploded into pieces. She motioned for the others to look out the window.

"Cast periculum, I want them to see your location."

The flare shot up almost two kilometers away.

"The High Guard and Jace's ops team have a ninety-seven percent success rate on missions that require target removal. The number one way we take out wizards….snipers. It happens to work well for muggles too."

"Only ninety-seven percent muddy?" Bella teased.

"The other 2.999% either died from natural causes or were killed by other people Mistress Black."

"That leaves .001% Granger." Draco stated.

"Yes, but I had the sense to buy her and all of the teams assigned to the task before they could ever complete their orders. I think I would have left their record incomplete either way but it is much easier this way." Voldemort responded. He looked at Yaxley pointedly and then glared at a few others.

"Every person at this table was on a board not unlike the one you are staring at now. I have a room filled with your conversations and comings and goings. I have no doubt Master Li would have failed to kill me but I also have no doubt my recent purchase is the only reason all of you are still alive and sitting here. We must kill the Order and we must eliminate the muggle threat. "

He was now pacing about the room his eyes filled with fury, "Granger, take whatever precautions you need with their homes and with them. I also want to strike at the muggles now. This MI-7 what is it?"

"They are an agency within the muggle government in England Master. The Secret Intelligence Service acts as the muggle Ministries…Death Eaters if you will. There were numerous sections but most were decommissioned during and after the Muggle World War II. Most muggles only know of MI-5 and MI-6 which still operate. MI-7 was listed as being in charge of propaganda when it officially existed but those powers belong to the Ministry of Information. MI-7 has served as the agency assigned to study and address magic. It has been called into action to defend against you my Lord when the necessity arises."

"You knew of this mudblood?" Dolohov hissed.

"We are aware that most of the major muggle governments have departments dedicated to the monitoring and control of magic. They are also involved in planning against…well situations like this. The English Minister of Magic always goes and introduces himself to the muggle Minister. He isn't the only one. They almost all do in every country. Aurors frequently pop in and take over things that catch the attention of muggles. With the technology muggles have they do see and keep track of what is going on. "

She walked over to a screen that was blank. She started typing into a computer. "This is the scene from a normal satellite which you ward against."

Their headquarters looked like a broken down empty building.

"Since wizards are aware of and have cameras they can ward against them. That satellite was a commercial one. Now this is a military one."

The picture came up again except it was infrared and their heat signatures showed images that were people clearly seen sitting at the table.

"You can only ward for what you know exists. With the help of alienated muggle born witches and wizards who have fled you they now have this."

The screen came up with perfect satellite views of headquarters. She then flipped through their homes.

"My Lord. MI-7 will have precautions set up against both wizarding and muggle technology. We will need time to plan and attack. We will need to make it count. We have to be careful with the muggles. Right now they are only acting defensively, we don't want them to take up the call and start actively pursuing us. Remember what I said about Russia."

"I want an attack on them now. They are still mudbloods and I am not cowering to mudbloods." He hit her with a crucio. Many at the table seemed pleased with both his statement and his torture of Hermione. She knew what was coming next.

"Do you know where they are located?" He asked Chung.

"We believe so my Lord. They have multiple locations but their headquarters are here in Camberwick Green with their secondary/backup location here in Argleton." she answered smoothly trying to avert her gaze from her injured friend.

Hermione stayed on her knees saying nothing. In the end she knew this point would come. He would go after the muggles and it would be his downfall.

"My Lord it is my duty to suggest ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He hit her with a second cruciatus.

"I am ordering you to stay silent. I know what you want and what you want to suggest and I have deferred to you frequently but the sanctity of MY HOME was violated. They will be taught a lesson. Yaxley take whomever pleases you but make sure to take at least a few of the High Guard."

"I do not need them….augggg" Yaxley's crucio was shorter than the one Hermione underwent. The Dark Lord was on tilt but still had some control.

"Do not question me. Revan assign five of your best men."

"Yes my Lord."

Hermione's collar turned blue for a second but no one but Bellatrix and Revan noticed. She winced and it returned to red, "My Lord…." She never finished her sentence as the next blow from Voldemort silenced her. Revan bowed to the Dark Lord and left to get his men.

He knew what Hermione was trying to fight the collar on. There was no way he was sending his best men to slaughter. She was compelled to warn him. Revan would send his slackers and misfits and then tap Jace and Bleda for replacements.

Bleda had been stuck in the States fighting a drug war. He would probably take any excuse to get a vacation. The fact that she was fighting her collar meant he needed to start looking at other options. Their fears were going to come to fruition. Hermione once told Revan that her school's motto had been 'never tickle a sleeping dragon'.

He thought it hysterical at the time. He realized now that it was good advice. Going after an intelligence agency was going to alert every placated government in the world to a new danger.

Hookers and bribes were much easier than fighting the collective intelligence departments of the various world powers. Hermione was blacked out on the floor as punishment for trying to talk sense to the man. They were in trouble but he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. It was time to talk to the other captains.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why would you question him like that?" Hermione looked up to see Bella sitting next to her. She was in her quarters on her bed. After the meeting adjourned her Master woke her up to make his point about interrupting and collars much clearer.

She was tortured with the cruciatus for a while and then he sent her to Yaxley's chambers to give him a warm up before battle. His point had been made to everyone there. Yaxley delighted in having her visit and the rough buggering and beating was to teach her her place. Yaxley had kept her clothes and had her stumble back to her chambers bleeding and naked.

Hermione had suffered worse but made sure to shed the appropriate tears as to not draw out the man's wrath.

She returned to her quarters, showered and passed out in bed.

"Our Lord?"

"Seeing Yaxley out. Did you enjoy it?"

"No. That was our Lord's point."

"He beat you?" Bellatrix ran her hand along the cuts on her face.

"Yes but not well."

"You didn't heal yourself."

"I believe our Lord will want me to carry the marks of my punishment."

"I do."

They both looked up to see him sitting in a chair. The man was skilled enough to sneak by both of them. He was a brilliant wizard, of that there was no question. He put out his hand as they both rose to show their respect.

"As you were. Heal her ass. No need for her to stay bleeding there. I want the rest to stay."

"Of course my Lord."

She turned and allowed Bella to heal her.

"You are concerned about the muggles and about Revan's reaction?"

"Yes my Lord."

"I understand but a point needs to be made and we are wizards."

"So are some of them my Lord."

The curse was held for longer than she had held anyone under it, longer than she knew anyone to be under it. Cruciatus was usually applied in blows. He held her for over ten minutes. She lost consciousness after eight but still felt the pain cutting through the blackness.

He woke her a few minutes later.

"You are strong. Most would have died from that. Stop worrying about your precious mudbloods. I know you are compelled to give me counsel but you will no longer question me on this. That is an order. If you continue to do so I will make you the most expensive cock sucker in history."

"Yes my Lord."

"Bellatrix, I want you to take control of her my absence. Take a strong hand with her, take her under your wing whatever...when she is not with me she is yours and I expect her to be taught to function among us. Master Li died yesterday. His world is gone and it is time for my world. Now clean her up, it looks like she soiled herself."

Hermione blacked out again as he stormed out. She was surprised to wake in a tub. She knew the last part of that order was punishment to Bellatrix for not striking out at her at the meeting. She didn't expect Bellatrix would take it well.

She realized she was lying against her and the witch had her wrapped up. Hermione was shocked.

"Mistress?"

"He told me to clean you. I did so. Just rest muddy."

She fell back asleep.

When she woke again she was in bed and could hear whispering.

"The blue means..."

"She is awake."

Hermione was impressed. Bellatrix was good. She summoned a robe and stepped out to the small sitting area in her suite. Revan, Bellatrix and Snape were sitting there.

"The blue means I challenged my collar. I doubt Revan has sent his best men and I debated telling our Lord. I deserved my punishment."

"That wasn't what you were punished for. Why haven't you told him now?" Snape asked, his silky voice punctuating every word.

"Because I have been ordered not to. Revan, there will be reprisals. Most likely against me but..."

"There already have been reprisals muddy." Bellatrix quipped.

"Not for that. Her questioning the Dark Lord was bad, her being right is going to create havoc. He will need to weaken her to save face with the Death Eaters, the backlash will come from everywhere else. I will have to calm the troops."

"I don't understand."

"Mistress, Yaxley will fail. I will be surprised if anyone lives. There may be other attacks to make a point. I expect the Death Eaters will be taking heavy casualties unless we reinforce them bitl Now we will now essentially be fighting a two front war. We have a rough road ahead if we anger the muggles. I knew Revan would send his weakest today out of strategy which makes tactical sense but my duty is to my Master."

"And now?"

"He has forbidden me from questioning him or discussing it. When they are dead he will show his power with me. His next action will determine how everyone reacts."

Hermione saw many things happening at that moment, Bellatrix pulling her on to her lap wasn't one of them.

"Mistress?"

"I have a child to think of. You are mine as long as it doesn't conflict with him. Protect my child."

And then Hermione understood. A mother's bond, even one as crazy as Bellatrix Black, was absolute. Maybe even more so with the Blacks. She looked to Snape.

"I will try and temper the Dark Lord's reaction Granger. Do try and keep yourself alive."

The others left and Bellatrix sat and held her for a while.

"He does not even appreciate what a wonderful pet you are."

"Mistress..." Hermione winced again.

"I am not asking you to challenge him muddy, you are mine when you aren't his."

Hermione knew what was there was a chance she would be whoring herself soon. She wanted to enjoy the delicious Death Eater while she could.

"Show me Mistress."

"Show you what?"

"That I am yours Mistress."

Bella motioned for her to get up and led her to the bed.

"Take off your robe and lay down mudblood."

Hermione did as she was told. With a flick of a wand Bellatrix had her chained to the bed posts.

"I like you like this. Spread eagle and bound. You are such a beautiful little slut. That body is made for abuse."

She covered Hermione's eyes with sash to blindfold her. She wouldn't know where or what would be coming. Hermione felt Bellatrix's tongue on a nipple. She moaned and it echoed into her mouth struggling against the chains for more. Lips captured hers as she felt a sharp pinch on her nipple. She moaned into Bella's mouth.

Bella captured the other nipple kissing and licking it. The pain from her right and pleasure from her left was driving Hermione wild. The second nipple soon was bound as well.

"Clips Mistress?"

"Your friend Scud provided me an assortment of goodies. It's time to try a few out. You may be blowing the entire Inner Circle come morning. I want to enjoy you while I can."

She punctuated the last statement by giving the clips a flick and kissing Hermione again. Hermione could hear her move about the room. At one point she thought she heard Bella disrobe. The room filled with the scent of vanilla. She wouldn't have taken Bellatrix Black as a fan of aroma therapy.

She felt the bed shake and soon Bella was straddling her trailing kisses down her body and stroking her with featherlight touches. She was soon proved right about the aroma therapy as the first drop of wax fell upon her chest.

"Ooooh Mistress."

"You like that muddy?"

"Yes Mistress."

The next drops were on her stomach. Bellatrix weaved a slow trail down her abdomen. Hermione was panting as the slow burn built up in her body. She wished she could see what her lover was doing. She didn't know where the wax was going next.

She heard clunking of hard objects and the next sensation she felt wasn't wax but cold. Bellatrix was running and ice cube along the wax.

"You are so beautiful mudblood."

The cold steel of her blade scraped against Hermione's skin as she removed the wax with her knife. The sensitive skin was lavished with kisses as Bella began to drip the wax down Hermione's thighs. She pulled again at the clamps on Hermione's nipples eliciting a hiss.

She let the wax on her thighs harden.

"How much do you want muddy? "

"Everything Mistress."

She felt the wax drip down her pubis droplets running down her labia. She howled with pleasure and pain as the wax made its trail down her body.

"Are you ready for more my sweet little slut?"

Hermione purred as Bella ran her hand through her folds.

"You really are made for pain aren't you slut? So wet."

She spread Hermione open and placed a few drops on her hood.

"Oh fuck please Mistress."

Bellatrix locked her clit and then took a drop of wax on her finger letting it cool a second before smearing it on the hard nub. Hermione bucked and cried. Bella dripped more slowly torturing her as the witch begged for more.

"I love torturing your pussy muddy."

She soon ran the ice over her thighs and removed the wax again with her knife. Hermione almost came when the ice was rubbed between her legs.

"Stay still my sweet."

Bella's skill with a knife was unparalleled which she showed as she deftly removed the wax from areas a knife should never be near. She kissed the inflamed skin soothing it with her tongue. Hermione was close again. Bellatrix pulled hard on her nipple clamp and walked away.

"I control when you come."

Hermione couldn't get any relief. The chains left her spread open and exposed and there was no way to get attention where she needed it most. A pliable stick ran up and down her body. The switch. She bucked her hips hoping her cunt would get some of the attention. Her lover's scent caught her nose and her taste followed as Bellatrix straddled her face.

"Service me slave."

"Yes Mistress" Hermione whispered into her lovers dripping center. She explored her, licking and nibbling as Bellatrix slowly ground against her. There was slight whistle as a warning. Wire the first blow of the thin switch landed across her chest catching her breasts. The clamps added to the pain and Hermione yelped.

"Stay focused on me or you will never be allowed to come."

Hermione redoubled her efforts to please her mistress as blows rained down on her chest, abdomen and thighs. Bellatrix kissed her center with the switch and Hermione shivered.

"I would give your cunt more attention but I don't want you to come yet slut."

Three more blows hit her thighs.

Bellatrix tensed up, she was close. She began to batter Hermione as she rode her face to orgasm. She whipped her lips and hood fiercely as she shook with pleasure. All Hermione could do is scream in pain as her pussy was tortured for Bellatrix's pleasure.

"Lick me slut I can come again."

Hermione fought the pain and captured Bellatrix in her mouth. The witch dropped a hand to her battered clit as Hermione brought her over the edge again. She ground the sensitive flesh hard pushing Hermione over with her. She collapsed on top of Hermione and curled up putting her head on a bruised thigh as she let her body recover.

After a few minutes she leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione shivered at the contact. She was still sensitive and Bellatrix was treated to a bath of fluids as Hermione showed her arousal. She set about licking up every drop of moisture and blood as she rewarded the slave for her good behavior. Hermione cried out again, this time using her name.

When she finished she turned around and removed Hermione's binds and pulling her close.

"I don't want him to take you away from my sweet little slave."

"Bella..."

"Don't say it. As long as we don't say it we can pretend we are just Mistress and slave."

Hermione said nothing further and nuzzled into the woman who was dark enough to fall for her.

...

Go ahead, push the little button. Let me know you dig it.

V

V


	14. Chapter 14

A/N So this story is fully drafted and is just going through editing. I believe there is about 6-7 chapters left. I should be posting up every 2-3 days max for the remainder.

Please all hail Asher Henry, my king, my beta and my muse. She keeps me typing and is solely responsible for this bit of an idea being turned into a story. Please go ready her stories if you haven't they are awesome and she has some fantastic stuff in the works.

Thank you for all of the reviews, the follows and the favs. The reviews are huge. I can't say it enough (which is why I repeat it every chapter), knowing you like it is the greatest motivation and compliment I can receive.

Rating warning: Yeah so I mentioned this M right? Still dirty.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 14

"My Lord if I may?"

"What is it Severus. I have people to torture and punishments to dole out."

"The slave..."

"Granger."

"Yes my Lord. You spent a great deal to purchase her and she was correct."

Severus fell to the ground. Of all the things Hermione had brought with her, the wordless wandless cruciatus was the one that was becoming the most annoying for all Voldemort's followers. You could no longer brace yourself for the incoming curse. It was a surprise every time.

"I am sorry my Lord. She has been very useful though"

"Quite a compliment since she is fucking the mother of your child and was your least favorite student. She really has been hasn't she? How do I do this and not look weak. I was just shown up by a mudblood Severus!"

"Ask her my Lord, she might have an answer."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione woke a few hours later. She saw Voldemort sitting in a chair across from the bed.

"What do you propose I do now slave?"

"They are dead?"

"Yes. All of them. Yaxley's body was left on the steps of the Ministry of Magic and Scabior's head was owled here an hour ago. I lost thirty men total."

"Do you want my advice or my blood?"

"Your blood but I will settle for advice. What now mudblood?"

"Strike again Master. You have no choice. Anything else will be a sign of weakness. Let my teams help but have Mulciber or Lucius lead."

"Or I could just torture you some more."

"Yes my Lord. Anything you wish my Lord."

"Any other suggestions mudblood?"

"Let Alexi smooth things over outside of England. Spin it as an internal conflict. The other Death Eaters won't know she did it and it will go a long way to making things easier."

"Play nice with the mud?"

"For now my Lord. If we only have to fight the English it will be easier than if others get involved."

"I will think about it mudblood. I thought about making an example of you but you are too valuable to me here."

He motioned to the still sleeping Bellatrix. Hermione had served her Mistress well she was tired out from the night's activities.

"I will have Q draw up plans for you if you allow me to Master."

"Draw up plans, I will decide later. I may still throw you to my men for spite."

He walked out of the quarters. Bellatrix wrapped around her and kissed her neck.

"Severus must have talked to him. Odds look good for now."

"We shall see Mistress."

"Why didn't you give him my name to lead the mission?"

"You know why. You will start showing soon Mistress."

"It's nice to know you care mudblood."

She pushed Hermione back and conveyed the tenderness with her lips that her words did not. Hermione knew that she wanted to serve this woman and help raise her child. Considering that she was Voldemort's slave this was a very bad thought. In all the time she had served and all the beds she had lain in she had never felt the things this dark witch made her feel.

Her collar turned as Bella made her way to her throat and she shook with pain as it stayed blue for over a minute before she finally regained control. She was crying from the pain and Bella kissed away her tears.

"We are in trouble muddy, aren't we?"

Hermione answered by rolling her over and covering her in kisses. She knew that whatever was going to happen would happen soon. She wouldn't be able to hide the change in her collar forever and once she was revealed Voldemort would feed her to the wolves and maybe Bellatrix as well.

They made love. After fucking so many times they needed to show what they would never be able to say. Lips found skin as soft caresses trailed down slick skin. Hermione worked Bellatrix to her pinnacle keeping her on the edge but not letting her cross over.

When they had worked themselves into exhaustion they both dozed off for a bit. Hermione woke first. Bellatrix started stirring as she finished her shower and she stole a kiss from the waking witch.

"Rest, you need it. I have to find a way to take out the British Empire without alienating the world."

"Hermione..."

"I know Bella."

Bella pulled her down for another kiss.

After Hermione left, Bella bathed and went to see Severus. It was time to make the Dark Lord's fears a reality.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione spent the day with Q and Jace trying to figure out how to eliminate a clandestine government agency. They needed to do something and make a statement. If they failed all hell would break loose.

Alexi was smoothing things over with the other countries as much as she could and a rumor had been sent out that MI-7 started the fight. Hermione had Q hacking every database and she was pulling every contact she had accumulated over the years. They needed locations and schematics.

It took three days but through the use of liberal bribes and blackmail they had the information they needed. MI-7 was headquartered in what appeared to be a bank to the outside world. They were well fortified and had both magical and muggle defenses. It was going to be exceedingly dangerous, they were going to take losses and the whole idea was idiotic.

It was also necessary to save face. Hermione pushed for Mulciber to lead the team. She didn't want to face an angry Narcissa on two fronts. The witch was already unhappy at the turn her relationship with Bellatrix had taken. Being responsible for a deceased Malfoy would certainly be a social faux pas. Lucius and Draco would both be on a secondary team that would be 'controlling the perimeter' and therefore hopefully not getting themselves killed.

The building was highly warded and armed with the latest and greatest in muggle technology. Cameras, motion sensors, retinal and voice scans, highly armed guards, alarm protocols that automatically locked the building down and hidden antiaircraft turrets were among the numerous precautions built into the building.

They were now sitting at a planning meeting with the Dark Lord and the Inner Circle. They had found the requisition and pricing forms and the inspection reports on the building. Even clandestine organizations were mired in bureaucracy. Q had found a weakness.

"Are you telling me they built all of that and there is no EMP shielding?" Hermione was incredulous, the others confused. Even Revan was at loss. Only Quinella and Hermione truly understood.

"It interferes with the spells that allow the magical/mundane fusion. We have some but very little for the same reason. They figure they have enough firepower that if someone does attack they can still defend, plus the lock-down protocols will go into effect." Quinella was excited.

"So we will need explosives?"

"The doors are too strong. Plasma cutters and days is more like it. We have their weakness but it's also ours. We need to find a way to function once the pulse is activated. We will be at a severe disadvantage."

"Not necessarily. Look on the list. Fentanyl and propane. Lots of both..."

"Oh you really are a genius grrrl! They will guard their secondary power but the gas...oh that's good."

Mulciber finally said what everyone was thinking, "what the fuck are you two birds rambling on about?"

"My apologies Lord Mulciber and my apologies to the room" Hermione bowed her head to the Dark Lord. "My first question is where should we start? Do you want the quick summary or an understanding of the underlying principles?"

"I want to know it all." the Dark Lord growled.

"As you wish my Lord. I will defer to Captain Chung as to the explanation of electricity, frequencies and electromagnetic pulses."

Q explained the concept of an EMP. She also explained that they had discovered through trial and error that magical devices including wands could also be disabled with the right device. It was just the matter of fine tuning. The problem was protecting against the pulses eliminated the ability to fuse technology and magic.

They could use an EMP to take down nearly all the building defenses.

"But we would be powerless as well?" Draco queried.

"Yes Lord Malfoy. We couldn't bring wands. The pulse won't damage the guns although laser sights will be out, but the idea we have is a little different."

Hermione was excited. She had just found a way to destroy the enemy and scare off any future interference if all went well.

"The propane is for a secondary generator. They will have fail safes set up that if they lose primary power the building will lock down. We can presume the secondary generator has shielding and is heavily guarded. It is probably manual activated and located somewhere deep within the complex."

"Tragically no exhausts vent to hit with photon torpedoes." Quinella quipped. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued.

"I have no idea what she just said but how is this a good thing?" Draco asked. He had become increasingly interested in the technology they used. He had taken measures to hide it from his parents but he had spent quite a bit of time around Q and Hermione was starting to think that her brain wasn't the only thing Draco fancied.

"The fentanyl is the key. It's a drug that in gas form is used to incapacitate people. From the amount they ordered it has to part of the security measures. If there is a breach they can lock a room down and gas the occupants either knocking them out or killing them depending on their mood and dosage."

She pulled up the schematics they had drawn up from whatever information they could glean from the inspection reports and old city blue prints.

"The building is highly secure and mostly underground. They would need some sort of air circulation system once the building locks down or they would asphyxiate within hours...a day or two tops. The vents will be open and although the filters and tanks for their air supply might be as well guarded as the generator, the fentanyl tanks probably have one primary lock we would have to cut through."

She could see she had their attention.

"The locking and vent system to disperse the fentanyl versus oxygen would be too complicated to be manual. Once we knock out the primary system the vents will all be open to circulate the air and the fentanyl locked down. Only the essentials will come up with the secondary generator. If we can get to the fentanyl and cut through or break through the safety measures we can kill everyone inside without having to breach further. We then flush the system. We will leak the video feeds of everyone dead but not reveal how. Spooks and criminals are the same. They are all little gossips. All that the world will know is we killed MI-7 within hours. The speculation of how will lead them all over the place."

"I am glad I decided not to humiliate, torture and kill you. Good job mudblood. Mulciber, the good news is you get the lead on this, the bad news is the mudblood will still not be sucking your cock."

"Thank you my Lord. I will not fail you." After seeing some of Hermione's handiwork he was more than happy to keep his fly zipped. Only a bitch as crazy as Bella could control and enjoy the hot little monster in a collar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione moaned.

"You are serious about this Mistress?"

"Yes. All day. I want your pussy aching for me. You can take it out before your mission tonight. Under no circumstances are you too come."

Hermione clenched around the Ben Wa balls. They felt so fucking good. She was going to be finishing up planning and working with the troops all day. She had no idea how she was going to pull this off.

"If you are a good little muddy and clean up all the dirt I will fuck you well when you come home to me tonight. Oh one more thing. Tremefacio!"

Bella walked out as Hermione leaned against the wall. The balls had vibrated for a second when Bellatrix had cast the spell. She could control them remotely. It was going to be a long day.

Hermione was fortunately only with Quinella when Bellatrix cast the spell the first time. She could at least explain to her friend why her eyes had rolled into her head and she had started moaning. She needed better control.

The second time she had been going through schematics with the strike force and she had to cover her reaction with a coughing fit. Bella was lucky she was collared as murderous thoughts danced through her head.

She got used to the balls but she couldn't adjust to the vibration and spent the day fighting the need to come. An hour before the attack she went back to her quarters and changed into her battle garb. It took all of her will not to come as she pulled out the balls.

She finally calmed herself enough to leave and walked out the door when Bellatrix pinned against the wall in the middle of the hall. She unzipped Hermione's pants and slipped her hand in wasting no time. She whispered in Hermione's ear as she furiously worked her cunt.

"So fucking wet. So beautiful. Come home to me."

She used her free hand to pull Hermione's hand to the newly forming bump. She was starting to show.

"Come home to us." she whispered. The desire that had built up all day combined with what Bellatrix had just done was enough to bring Hermione to tears as she exploded against the dark witch.

"Bella..." she whispered.

"This is not the time or place for you two to be behaving in such a manner or for her to be referring to you with such familiarly."

Neither had noticed Narcissa come down the hall. Hermione had expected Bellatrix to pull away or do something to establish her dominance over Hermione in front of her sister. She was wrong. Bella just kissed her forehead.

"You are right of course Cissy." She gave Hermione one more passionate kiss, "Go baby."

Both Hermione and Narcissa were surprised by Bellatrix's declaration and actions.

"I know how I need to treat you for them, but not with my sister. Now go. I have many dirty things planned for you tonight."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They would be going in partially blind. The Death Eaters were armed with blades and accompanied by High Guard and some of Jace's best who were equipped with HK417s which would deal with any resistance they might face. They were under orders to let the Death Eaters kill whomever they could reach and avoid firefights if possible.

Hermione did not need the Death Eaters to put two and two together and realize how easily the High Guard and Jace's units as well as the muggle agencies could fire off an EMP pulse and wipe out the lot of them. It was why the 'how' of this mission would be a heavily guarded secret. Muggles could never be allowed to know magic's Achilles heel.

There were three potential places where the gas would be stored. Mulciber led the unit that was the most likely location with Hermione. Revan and Nott led the second and Jace and Avery led the third.

They used sewage lines to get under the building and then Quinella hit the building (and the three blocks around it) with the pulse. As soon as the pulse hit the building went into lockdown.

Lucius and Draco's team threw several sticks of dynamite at the front of the building as the pulse hit and then ran out of the area to their apparition points where their wands were waiting. The units used controlled charges to get through the walls and into the building proper at the exact time the dynamite was thrown.

MI-7 was preparing for a frontal attack once the dynamite hit, unaware of the teams weaving through the building. The teams would be at their locations by the time the secondary generator came up and the video feeds were active again. They encountered little resistance. The other two teams had found the disposal tanks and the archives from before the unit had gone paperless respectively.

Hermione's team found the gas tanks and the few guards were too busy trying to get through the locked down doors to notice the Death Eaters sneaking up behind them until they were easily taken out. Hermione found the feed for the gas. The locking mechanism would take around twenty minutes to cut.

They were all equipped with air supply units. They each had four hours on their tanks. Teaching the Death Eaters how to use the devices took days. They hated the masks but once the building filled with gas they wouldn't be able to breathe. Hermione connected the gas. She looked at her watch the other groups would have evacuated the building once they came up empty. Her team was clear to do what they needed.

Hermione monitored the gas while the team cut into the vents and crawled through the system into the data storage room. They had to cut through some panels and it was slow going but they got in and grabbed the drives and got back to Hermione in two and a half hours.

The fentanyl had been fed into the building for hours and there was no doubt almost all of the inhabitants were dead. There was also no doubt a few probably took counter measures.

Once the team was back Hermione piped a line in and began pumping Acetylene in. She left the small kitchen timer that she turned into a detonator in the vent and ran back through the pipes. She hit the apparition point right as the timer went off. The explosion would make history as a massive ball of fire shot into the sky.

She smiled and headed back to her waiting witch.

...

Dig it? Let me know. Go ahead, push the little button.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you to the faves and follows and mad love to the reviewers.

I want to thank Asher Henry for acting as my beta and personal support group.

WARNING: This story has an M rating but this chapter is particularly intense. There are several scenes in the next few chapters that are intense and/or reference sexual violence but I think this is the most violent and over the top chapter in the story. There is hardcore sexual violence/sadomasochism in this chapter including blood play. No minors and if you are squeamish I would suggest skipping it.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 15

'Terrorist attack destroys bank!'

Hermione read through the article in The Guardian. It had taken a lot of work and numerous imperios but the English government was blaming the attack on terrorists. They leaked a few clips of the dead agents to the intelligence world prior to the explosion and Alexi sold the story that MI-7 attacked first.

They were safe for now at least until the next lunatic plan to strike at the muggles came up. Hermione was back on track hunting down her former friends. She was also waiting for the other shoe to drop. Voldemort would need to reestablish dominance after the success of her ploy.

She knew it was coming and she had expected the price to be her body. She had no idea what was really waiting for her. She was summoned to the throne room. She found the Inner Circle and her captains there gathered in a circle. In the middle of the circle were John and Jean Granger.

"Come mudblood, say hello to Mommy and Daddy."

Her mother gasped as she saw her daughter in collar and cuffs. It had been over ten years since Headmaster Dumbledore had told her of her daughter's death. Yet there she was standing before them. "Hermione?"

"Mother...oh god I am so sorry." She knelt in front of her parents and whispered to them, "I have no choice and no control and for everything that you have suffered and will suffered I am sorry. I will always love you but your daughter died over a decade ago."

"You have said your good bye. Stand mudblood. Show your loyalty. Show me who you belong to. Use the cruciatus,"

Hermione shook. She could feel her body changing. She needed to center herself before her collar became visible. She had learned to disassociate and depersonalize as part of her training and she let her years of practice kick in.

She felt a nudge in her mind. At first she thought it was Voldemort trying to use legillimency but she soon sensed its source. It was Bellatrix. She let her shields down and let the witch guide her. She stretched out her hand and her parents screamed in pain.

She completely surrendered to Bellatrix almost entering a catatonic state while her body abused her parents to the point of insanity.

"End them."

"Yes my Lord." She cast the Avada, an act of mercy at that point.

"Go mudblood. Get some rest. Tomorrow you continue to hunt the Order."

Hermione walked into her chambers numb with pain. She had tortured and murdered her parents. She curled into bed and let the tears flow. About a half an hour later she felt a body behind her.

"Thank you Mistress."

"Say nothing more. Just sleep for now. I can only be soft for so long and you will only want me soft for so long."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She woke to a light knock. She left the bed to find Revan, Quinella, Jace, Racine, Bleda and Alexi standing outside her door with bottles in hand. She loved her captains. Bella came up behind her dressed only in a sheet.

"Company. Lovely. Be a good girl muddy and remember early morning tomorrow...people to kill and all. She kissed Hermione on the cheek, dropped the sheet and walked buck naked down the hall back to her quarters swishing he hips seductively as she did.

"Promise me that no matter how drunk I am, you will make sure I end up with her by morning."

The six captains who had been watching Bellatrix appreciatively all nodded their agreement.

"She is good for you. You seem to offset each other's crazy."

"Always so kind Jace."

"Whatever. You have a collar we don't. We aren't turning on your Master so keep your bloody wand away but today was bullshit. Let's get stewed." The gruff man pushed by her and grabbed a seat.

"Make yourself at home."

They took some seats around the table and a copious amount of alcohol was consumed by all. Little was said. There was nothing to be said. She had murdered her parents. There were no words to make that better.

Four hours later a very drunk Hermione staggered across the hall to Bella's room. She mumbled a few words in Mandarin and promptly passed out into her lover's arms.

She awoke awhile later with two potions near the bed. Invigorate and a hangover potion. She took them and got up. She had needed to drown her sorrows and now she needed more. She walked around the room. Bellatrix had always come to her. The bedroom was everything she expected. Black silk draped the wrought iron posts of the large bed. The duvet and sheets were blacks and grays. Also silk.

The furniture was all dark woods of gothic design. Hermione had no doubt that with the Black emphasis on history these pieces were designed in the 14th or 15th century. They were originals. The room was as dark as its Mistress. Hermione saw a glint of metal on a small table.

She walked over and saw the array of instruments as ancient as the furniture they laid upon. Bellatrix clearly understood what Hermione would need, ache for. She had cause unimaginable pain to her parents albeit with Bella's help. She would want that pain back. She would need to suffer to make herself right again.

"I thought you would appreciate those muddy."

"Yes Mistress" Hermione heavily breathed, "I am surprised to see so many..."

She let the sentence trail off not sure if she should finish it.

"Mud doctors are so primitive, their tools not only add variety but illicit such a visceral response in my victims. I never really understood how they would be used in healing but I do enjoy them."

Hermione ran her hands over the tray noting the items. She picked up the speculum and felt herself clinch. Many of the instruments were ancient and had fallen out of use. Hermione recognized the fake leech from old history books from her father's den. He had been fascinated in old medical technology particularly dental instruments.

The thoughts saddened her. She thought it fitting that her punishment would come from such devices. She picked up a scalpel and tested the sharpness against her arm. She winced at the cut and smiled as it bled. She saw Bellatrix watching her fascinated. She wondered if today was victim's choice. She put the three pieces aside and surveyed the rest.

Hermione picked up a small box with vents and a release switch. She hit the switch and small blades came from the vents.

"I learned about that one...scarificator. Used to draw blood similar to the fake leech. Your doctors are quite interesting. Bloodletting as a cure. I love it. Put it aside with those cups. I think you will like those."

"I need to speak to Revan."

"I already have. They will be covering for you today. Today I make you scream, tomorrow we can make the Order scream."

Hermione pulled aside a wide array of dental picks as well. It was fitting.

Bellatrix bound her to the bed face up. She put everything out on the bed next to Hermione's head.

"I want you to see what I use on you. What shall we start with? How about the scarificator?"

Bellatrix focused on her abdomen with the device, using the cups to draw and suction blood from the cuts. She would stop and run her tongue over them as well. She enjoyed the taste of the slave's blood. Hermione never so much as whimpered as she used the device again and again.

The slave needed more. She put away the machine and grabbed the scalpel drawing pictures into Hermione's body. She was finally eliciting the reaction she wanted. She licked the blood off of Hermione's thigh and was surprised the girl was so wet. She truly did respond to pain. She kissed Hermione's folds running her tongue along the sensitive nub.

"You really are a twisted little girl. How far do you want to go?"

"I want the pain…I need it all. Please Mistress...destroy me."

Bellatrix pulled out the ancient speculum. Opening Hermione up she played with the dental instruments seeing which would elicit a scream and which a moan. She kept it light not wanting to truly damage her. She would lick and tease Hermione's clit as she slowly tortured her cunt. Hermione was no longer hiding her emotions and was screaming as Bellatrix explored her.

She was screaming herself hoarse and started to lose consciousness as she came. Bellatrix gave her a blood replenishing potion and healing potions and untied her letting the girl cry against her. When Hermione dozed off she cleaned up a bit and pulled out the toys from Scud's shop.

"You have had your pain. Now it's time for pleasure."

Hermione woke with Bellatrix on top of her pushing inside her.

"I didn't fully heal you inside...does it hurt?"

"Yes Mistress!"

"You like it."

"Yes." Hermione pulled her close as Bellatrix slowly thrust in and out of her with the toy. "What am I feeling?"

"It's adaptable, I added studs."

The metal felt cool against the remaining abrasions and Hermione shrieked with pleasure at the intrusion.

"That's good. Soooo good. Why is it you know what I need Mistress?"

"Because I am broken and twisted just like you. Because we are both sadistic and masochistic. Because we both love the art of pain. Cutting you up today was beautiful. You are the perfect canvas."

"And you are the perfect artist Bella." Hermione cupped her face as she met each thrust. They never broke eye contact as their lazy pace changed to a furious attack. Bellatrix broke first coming hard. She pushed through it not slowing.

Hermione could feel the blood and come leaking down her thighs she pushed on Bellatrix.

"I want to see. Please Mistress."

Bella sat up pulling Hermione up onto her. Hermione used Bella's shoulders to steady herself as she watched the studded cock stretch and abuse her. They were both covered in juices tinged pink with blood. Hermione began to bite at Bellatrix marking her chest and neck.

She sank her teeth into her breast drawing blood and bringing the witch to orgasm again. This time Hermione followed suit.

"Stay inside me Bella. I want to feel it awhile longer."

"I will never leave you if you let me."

Hermione smiled into Bella's neck. They both knew she wasn't just talking about their physical position.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After spending the day with Bellatrix, Hermione was right enough to return to work. They needed to make progress with the Order. The next few days were spent chasing down leads.

Hermione had started to dig into the old family trees. She found several properties that hadn't been considered or checked as hide outs.

The net result was both Creevy Brothers, Lavender Brown and Mundungus Fletcher being located in a cabin belonging to Lavender's uncle outside of Munich. The Creevy Brothers were killed on the spot but Mundungus and Lavender were brought back for entertainment.

Because Mung had betrayed the Dark Lord and lied to him he was to be a guest of honor at a revel. Unfortunately for Lavender she was along for the ride. Mundungus was flayed by Hermione. She had wanted to learn the spell and Bellatrix was happy to teach her. They spent their time stripping him piece by piece as she learned to adjust size and depth of the strips.

Lavender begged her for help, "Please Hermione. We were friends."

"No we weren't you crazy bint. You couldn't stand me."

"You decide her fate slave." Voldemort ordered. The room sat awaiting her verdict.

"Are you going to kill me? Please don't kill me! Please!"

Hermione looked around at the revelers and smiled.

"I have no intention of killing you." An audible sigh of disappointment was heard throughout the room.

"Oh thank you!"

"Don't thank me Lavender. You were a whore in Hogwarts, I can't imagine your skills have declined. You are taking a collar. You will be the entertainment for the night and after that you will spend every waking moment taking cock to fund my Master's hunt for your friends."

She summoned a servant who put the collar on her to the cheers of the room.

"May I chose My Lord?"

"Yes slave."

"Master Mulciber." As the man walked by her unzipping his fly she whispered only loud enough that Lavender and he could hear "Break the bitch hard."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Dark Lord was pleased with her progress as he looked upon his mantel but the head he wanted wasn't there. Hermione had her captains pulling double shifts.

"Any luck Captain Chung?"

"We have had some activity in the States. I picked up Kingsley Shacklebolt on an ATM camera in New York."

"Do we have an idea where they are staying?"

"Am I the greatest geek in history?"

"Of course you are."

The others rolled their eyes. It had taken the Death Eaters awhile to get used to the familiarity Hermione exercised with her captains. They couldn't argue with the results. First the find in Germany and now there was a lead in New York.

"Look on the screen."

Hermione looked to where Q pointed. She could see Shacklebolt walking by the camera. He was clearly signaling to someone else.

"Do we know who he is with?"

"No but before you get all frowny face we know he is with a contingent. I made sure to do a search with not just aliases for them but for their relatives. A Katherine Blane rented out ten rooms at the W in Union Square for a wedding."

"And?"

"Katherine Blane is Ted Tonks now remarried mother. No one she knows has made wedding plans and it's Union Square."

"What's in Union Square?" Severus sighed. He hated this game. The birds seemed to talk in circles, he really wished they came to the point.

"One of the largest Auror offices in the States. They are also the leading office to address foreign assignments. The whole thing is built into the back of a muggle bookstore. It's a massive complex." Q was ecstatic. She loved New York and had every intention of going. They would be right near some of the best shopping in the world and she might even catch a show.

"Book us rooms and Quinella...no playing until we have corpses for each and every one of those rooms."

"Of course but I expect a pair of Manolo's for each body."

"You are an expensive date Quinn."

Hermione saw a look of displeasure cross Bellatrix's face.

She walked into the hall feeling the witch follow her. She was turned and slapped.

"It was a joke. There is nothing between Quinella and I Mistress. She fancies blokes and I fancy you."

"I don't care. I am not jealous; I just wanted to hit you."

"As you wish Mistress" pregnancy hormones and an already temperamental witch was a poor match.

"I am coming with you."

"Stay with me then...please Mistress. I need to know you are safe."

"I am neither a child nor your charge."

"Then stay with me and let me serve you. I am a slave, I do need a rough hand to keep me in line."

Bella sniffed, "very well then slave. You will serve me there."

Bellatrix left and Hermione walked out to the gardens to get her head about her. Jace was out having a smoke. He lit one and passed it to her.

"You know I give fuck all about your whoring but it is pretty obvious you fancy that loon Black. You best keep yourself in check or your Master is going to be having you or her spread em for the troops. Look what he did with that fuck Yaxley. I imagine you didn't enjoy that dicking."

"You are right. A complete asshole but right. Keep an eye on me mate?"

"I always do."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione checked out the view from her room. They had port keyed over and were staying at the Gramercy Park hotel under assumed identities. No reason to tip the Aurors to how close they were. The weather was getting cold and Hermione donned and overcoat and headed out to check out their surroundings.

Bellatrix was tired and had decided on a nap. She no longer needed the morning sickness potion but she was taking others to help the pregnancy along. Unfortunately Invigorate draughts were too dangerous for the child.

Hermione left with Lucius, Severus, Q and Revan.

"Explain to me again why they have a green market?"

"Just keep your head down Master Malfoy. The Auror headquarters are directly to our right and they are staying right over there."

"Indeed and it looks like my niece came with them along with the filthy wolf."

Hermione looked up and saw Nymphadora Tonks with Remus Lupin looking through the stalls. They ducked near a vendor to hide themselves from the two Order members.

"If they break away we can take them now" Lucius whispered.

Lupin looked up searching for someone or something. He must have caught one of their scents. The full moon was nearing. He didn't see them but ushered his wife away. Hermione didn't like exposing her hand like this. It was too risky to strike.

"There is no need to strike now Lord Malfoy. We will infiltrate the hotel tonight and see what we can find out."

"Very well. Tell me we can do something besides looking at a bunch of vegetables until them."

…...

Dig it? Let me know…push the little button. Reviews are my scooby snacks.

V

V


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thanks to everyone who checked this out. Huge cyberhugs to the reviewers.

Cyries: Smut is one of the things I find most difficult to write and frankly I love hearing that something I wrote was dirty or got someone hot. That is one of my favorite complements so thank you.

I always get a little nervous when I let myself run off with these stories that I am going too far, too dark, too zany or too off the rails depending on the chapter or story. It really does help motivate me to keep writing when I read such wonderful compliments. So I truly want to thank you all of you for the reviews.

I don't think I can say how much I love my beta, Asher Henry, enough. She is amazing and you need to go read her stories…now…seriously I will wait.

Screw up note: If you see an error or typo and don't want to call me out on it in a review, feel free to PM me. I do go back and fix the things I missed when I can and I actually appreciate the help. Sometimes we miss stuff (especially me :) ).

Warning: Smut sighting. All minors should avoid swimming in this chapter.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 16

Hermione had to admit she was a bit disappointed the maid's uniform wasn't more provocative. She had wanted something sexy to play with but the drab grey uniform was industrial in nature. It was utilitarian.

They had run an infrared on the rooms. They were empty. Hermione used the service key that Q had magnetized on the first electronic lock. When it turned green she sighed in relief. She scan for wards and found some flimsy constructed walls. She easily took then down.

She checked through the room. She found two muggle passports. The names were Ida and Richard Smith but the pictures were clearly Andromeda and Theodore Tonks. She found nothing else useful in their room, made a few additions and moved to the next one.

The next room's wards were too complicated to get through in the time she had.

"Quinella, I need to skip the next room but do a check to see if Mad Eye is in town. These wards will take hours to break which means at least ten minutes each way for the caster. Only Moody would be that paranoid."

"Move on and I will add him to the list of possibles."

"The Tonks are here, all of them."

"Bella will be thrilled." Narcissa's voice chimed over the mic. After discovering a shared love of shopping and her son's interest in the tech guru, Narcissa had been spending quite a bit of time with her.

"Should I make reservations for eight Lady Malfoy. A lovely family reunion."

"You think they will accept our invitation? I am sure Bella would love to have them for dinner."

"From what I hear, their heads on a pike would actually be an improvement to the decor at Tavern on the Green but I am not sure of the chef will serve them to Mistress Black's liking."

"Ewwwwwwwww." Draco piped in. "I am ordering a pizza"

"I concur with Draco. You are a twisted pretzel Hermione Granger. Get through these rooms love I can only keep the real hotel staff at bay for so long and eventually they will notice I hacked their video feeds."

"Yes Quinella."

The next room had decent wards but Hermione made her way through them fairly quickly. She was in Lupin's room. There was wolfsbane on the shelf. She found documents that looked rather official and schematics. She ran everything through a portable scanner and moved on. She would sort though the documents later. She saw a bottle of perfume. She broke the bottle against the bathroom floor. She cleaned up the mess and left a chocolate on the pillow.

Hopefully the wolf would assume he forgot to ward the room and housekeeping broke the bottle. Either way he wouldn't catch Hermione's scent. She had no idea what spooked them earlier but she didn't want to confirm her presence. In the end he may still sense her in the other rooms but now that she was also coated in the foul scent it would hopefully keep him from realizing she had been there.

The next room she sensed not only the wards but recognized them.

"I am skipping the next one."

"Why?"

"Add the Weasley twins to the list. They will have some sort of pranks set up and they won't be trusted with information. I am in the one after. It's Percy's. Looks clean. Ok this is strange."

"What is?"

"This is the twins warding again. It's why I learned to sense wards while still at Hogwarts. They shouldn't have two rooms warded, they are usually inseparable. Check all databases for pictures of Angelina Johnson or Alicia Spinnet. If they are warding separate rooms they have to have a reason."

"I will add them to the list as maybes. You really learned to sense the twins' wards at sixteen?" Quinella was impressed.

"Actually I was fourteen. A small incident involving me having a rhino tusk for a few days and I researched wards and learned how to sense them."

"Which is why you did so swimmingly well during Li's tests. You are an amazing witch Hermione Granger."

"You flatter me Chung! Next room is Gabrielle Delacoure. Nothing but pretty baubles."

Hermione moved down the hall.

"The next room isn't warded. It's empty. So is the next. The last room is also empty. They are expecting more people. Maybe Potter. How are the feeds?"

"Every room you were in is now coming in clear. They will still have the privacy of the twins' rooms and Mad Eye's but we now have eyes and ears in the rest."

Hermione installed the last microphone and camera in the final room. "Alright I am heading back."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were sitting in Q's suite. Hermione passed her carton of sweet and sour chicken to Revan who swapped her his mu shu pork. Narcissa scrunched her nose. Draco was being shown the finer points of chopstick use by Q. They had been watching the feeds on the rooms for hours and were taking shifts monitoring the numerous screens.

From what they saw Lupin hadn't sorted out what happened in his rooms and assumed housekeeping had been in. So far nothing of worth had been revealed and they had given no indication of knowing that Hermione was closing in. It had been confirmed that Angelina and Alicia were there. The feeds from the hotel hallways showed the two witches.

Hermione looked up at the screens and sighed. Remus and Nymphadora were fighting about her perfume. Percy was reading. Gabrielle was combing her hair for hours on end. Andromeda and Ted were watching Jeopardy. No one had mentioned Harry or anything else. She was bored.

She turned back to the documents they had taken from Remus' room. The schematics were for Gringotts. The good news was it had multiple vaults plotted. They knew there were Horcruxes in Gringotts but they had no idea where. The Order would never be able to pull a job off like this. No wonder they needed Ragan.

Hermione needed a break. She got up and stretched, walking around a bit.

"Anyone seen Mistress Black?"

One of the Guard walked by, "She said she had no intention of eating food out of a carton and was in the mood for something else. She mentioned shepherd's pie."

"Shit." Narcissa knew her sister. The witch was probably roaming the city.

"I promise you she is safe. Let me try something Lady Malfoy." Hermione picked up the phone and typed in a message. A minute later she had a location.

Hermione headed out to find Bellatrix accompanied by Narcissa, Revan and Snape. Revan was just bored and wanted a pint but Snape and Narcissa were determined to find and protect the stubborn witch.

The concierge had sent her to the closest place to get a proper shepherd's pie, a little local Irish bar down the street. Hermione turned the corner into Irving Plaza and found the bar. She found Bella holed up in a wooden booth consuming her meal with the flourish one normally expected of death row prisoners.

Clearly from the way she was licking her fork and the pint of Smithwick's she was drinking she was experiencing pregnancy cravings. Hermione had given up on keeping her from drinking alcohol during the pregnancy and had invented a few potions to offset any effects of alcohol on the child.

Hermione sat down next to her and ordered a pint of Guinness which Revan changed to a pitcher.

"When in Rome…." He laughed.

If Narcissa had been any angrier Hermione would have expected steam to shoot from her ears like a cartoon. She was a Black first and decorum did not allow her to light her sister up in a pub…even if it was a mudblood pub.

"Bella what were you thinking?" Narcissa hissed through clenched teeth. Severus ordered a Jameson's 18 grumbling about having to sit through family spats.

"I was thinking I really wanted shepherd's pie and I was tired of you hovering over me. Between you and the mudblood I feel like a child. She has assigned guards to me Cissy."

Bellatrix pointed to the booths on either side of them. Only Hermione and Revan had seen them walking in due to their civilian dress but both booths were occupied with High Guard. Narcissa sent the Hermione a grateful look. It was the first genuine smile she had granted the slave.

"That is how you knew where she was and that she was safe?"

"She has them around me constantly. I am pregnant not on my death bed. I think only the Dark Lord has better security. I just wanted some peace but only minutes after I arrived they sat down. At least they let me enjoy my meal."

"They have been ordered to let you be and blend into the background Mistress."

"Indeed muddy. You act more like a daddy than Severus. Do remember your place."

Revan choked on his whiskey at the comment which merely earned a raised eyebrow from the daddy in question.

"You heard nothing Revan."

"As you wish."

"Hmmmm, I assumed you told him. You always surprise me Granger." Narcissa said grimacing as she drank the dark brew. She clearly was not a fan of the dark stout that they were drinking. Hermione motioned for their waiter and ordered Narcissa a Magner's. The cider wasn't exactly what Narcissa's finely honed taste buds are used to but it would hopefully be more enjoyable for the witch.

Narcissa seemed placated by both the new drink and the fact that her sister was well guarded. They enjoyed their drinks for a bit.

"Granger. What are they watching on the telly that has them all carrying on?" Snape had grown up in a muggle home and knew what a television was. With the exception of the Guard and their table, the whole bar was entranced by the images on the screens.

"American football game. Both teams are local. I heard some blokes in the lobby of the hotel talking about it. They only play every few years or something." Revan filled in.

"They are called the Giants but they don't look like giants. That half-blood Hagrid looks bigger than the lot." Bellatrix grumbled.

Hermione was never the relationship type and certainly was not one for shows of affections but she wanted to kiss Bellatrix madly right then and it took all her will power to turn away. She did put her hand on her knee and give her a squeeze. She was slightly surprised and absolutely elated that a hand soon wrapped around hers.

Despite being under the table, their gesture did not go unnoticed. Narcissa sighed but held her tongue. Her sister's affection for the slave was dangerous but it beat having to dig holes in the garden for the women who couldn't handle Bella's idea of foreplay.

"Fuck!"

"Granger?" Revan moved his hand to his wand.

"We have company. The twins have just walked in with their dates."

"Have they noticed us?"

"No." Hermione texted the Guard that were there. They stood and picking up their beers and blocking the view of the booth to any passerby. To a casual observer they looked interested in the match.

The twins walked by clueless and took a booth in the back room. Hermione sent a message to Q and settled their tabs.

"We aren't going to let them get away are we?"

"Until we know what's going on I don't want to tip our hand. Let's get back. "

She saw Q's people walk in. A distraction and a slight of hand would get them ears into the twins rooms. Fortunately the twins never took off those hideous dragon hide jackets they were so fond of. They were now covered in almost every room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione decided she needed to know what the Americans were up to. The best place to get information on spooks was from other spooks. She put out feelers to see if anyone knew anything.

She left Q and Revan in charge and headed out to her first contacts. Securing an unregistered port key was fortunately extremely easy in the States where regions and departments spent more time fighting each other and red tape than they did doing their jobs.

Once Bellatrix found out where she was going she refused to leave her alone. She decided to make a trip out of it and make sure the witch travelled in comfort. They were sitting in their suite at the Bellagio. Hermione had pulled Bella into the tub with her and was rubbing her stomach which was slowly becoming more pronounced.

"I like you jealous Mistress."

"I am not jealous muddy, I just wanted a change of scenery. "

"To the muggle filled desert Mistress?"

Bellatrix pinched her hard making her yelp. It would leave a bruise. She purred.

"You like my temper to much muddy…you just have to provoke me."

"I can't help myself Mistress. I have become fond of the lash and you are unrivalled in your delivery. I have also become fond of you. I would much rather spend the evening seeing how loud you can make me scream than driving out into the desert to meet with a bunch of loons."

"Why are we meeting with these…ton fill…what did you call them?"

"Tin foil hat nut jobs."

"Right, why are we meeting with these…tin foil hat nut jobs?" Bellatrix motioned to her shoulders and Hermione began to massage her. Bella was settling into the concept of a body slave and was learning to enjoy all that Hermione had to offer.

It wasn't just sex she provided. She dressed her, bathed her and groomed her. She frequently served her meals but that was more to make sure she was eating right. The bond between a slave and a master when it was solid was absolute and the slave took pleasure in the smallest tasks.

Bellatrix in return offered not only the pain that Hermione craved but pleasure, comfort and reinforcement. There was a freedom that her chains provided that Hermione would never be able to explain to another. There was a release when she was bound and whipped, or on her knees prostrate to her Mistress that was beyond words.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and answered Bella's question while deepening the massage.

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean you aren't right. They not only keep an ear to the more radical parts of the muggle government they have good information sources about the Auror's offices as well."

"And we have to go to where?"

"A town called Roswell. There is a large magical contingent there. The muggles believe it to be alien activity."

"What are you talking about?"

"This will be a long story Mistress."

"From what you told me we have a long drive and you insisted on that muggle thing to drive in."

"It was a loaner from a friend Mistress. Rusty won it off Terry in a card game and wants to taunt him. We need to avoid magical transportation in this area. The skies are heavily monitored. Rusty's other car is a Ford Falcon, we are lucky he gave us the Bentley."

"I have no idea what that means Falcon Bentley whatever. So your friend took it from your other friend, who owns this hotel, but despite both being friends with you they hate each other and you are going to taunt the owner of this hotel with the car?"

"Yeah pretty much. Terry is a muggle and I have saved his ass on enough occasions I can do whatever I want here. We are now tied into the Gambinos which means he will want to be extra nice. Plus with the long history the two have they have started to have a begrudging respect of each other as part of the rivalry. Terry took the joke well…well for Terry that is."

"Hmpf. Your mudblood business is too much to keep track of."

"Then just know I will pamper and protect you. I wish you wouldn't go…"

"I am going. I have no intention of sitting in this room all night."

"Very well Mistress." Hermione pulled her in for a kiss. "Just please let me take the lead."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bellatrix actually enjoyed the ride. Even though they were stuck on the road for this trip she could see the appeal of adding a flying charm to cars. The leather seats and climate control beat riding by broom. She would never admit it though.

Hermione's power truly showed itself in Vegas. Their every whim was catered on by this Terry Benedict who owned the casino they were staying in. It was clear people respected and feared him and it was also clear he feared and respected Hermione. The muggles jumped about for her like elves.

It wasn't just in the casino either. The whole city seemed to dance and bend around her. She had told Bellatrix that whether the magical part or the mundane, Vegas was a city born of criminals, raised by criminals and home to criminals. Hermione was a villain's villain. Every crook in the city knew of Li's two slaves. Hermione's prior history here had guaranteed nothing but respect and obedience.

Bellatrix loved it. She loved the girl being a slave and she loved the power of being a Mistress but she was also enjoying the comfort and feeling of safety that came with Hermione being her escort. It was like having a dragon for a pet.

She looked at the woman who was focused on the road. The slave was breathtaking. Bellatrix leaned over and began to nuzzle her neck while her hand found its way between her legs.

"Unbutton your pants muddy."

"Mistress, I need to focus to drive."

Bellatrix bit her shoulder hard, "Unbutton your pants slut."

"Yes Mistress." Hermione tried to balance the wheel as she unbuttoned and pulled down her jeans. The position of her clothing made driving harder and she was thankful the car wasn't a standard shift.

Bella snaked her hand through her folds and entered her with two fingers. Hermione was white knuckling the wheel while trying to keep even weight on the gas. Bellatrix started with slow thrusts in and out making Hermione groan.

"Fuck Mistress." Hermione slowed the car to pull to the side of the road. Bellatrix pulled out and cupped her throat with her hand. Hermione could smell her scent wafting up as Bellatrix slowly constricted her breathing.

"Keep driving muddy. I didn't give you permission to stop."

Hermione sped up and the hand left her throat and fingers were thrust back inside her. Hermione was trying to stay focused as Bellatrix began to pound her.

"Dirty little mudslut slave. I bet you can take more slut."

Bellatrix added two fingers stretching Hermione who wailed out at the invasion.

"Thank you Mistress."

"You are such a good little slave. Most dirty little mudsluts don't appreciate how lucky they are to have their pussies pounded so thoroughly by me but you appreciate the way I work you. You know a filthy little thing like you is made to be fucked…to be raped."

She pushed hard folding her hand into a fist stretching Hermione more. Hermione groaned trying to keep the car centered and hoping that Rusty wouldn't be mad about the blood and come all over his seat. She cried out, flooring it as she lost control of her body. She managed to keep the car on the road as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Bellatrix put her fingers to her mouth and she licked her blood and juices off of them then offering Hermione a taste. Hermione sucked them clean.

"Now pull over muddy. I imagine there is no way to drive this thing with your head between my legs."

"With pleasure Mistress."

...

Dig it? Let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N The usual lovefest for my reviewers and readers. Reviewers...you guys are amazing...thanks for the love. I am glad the smut is appreciated and thank you for the feedback. Asher is my King. Go read Veela already!

Warning: Ok so this might actually be the most twisted chapter of the bunch. S&M and Non-con.

Pop culture warning: I am glad that you guys liked the Terry/Rusty shout out. At the beginning I mentioned I make more hat tips to other shows, movies, etc and culture references than any other story. It is most evident in this chapter. Even the name of the clubs at the end are a spoof off of real groups. So if you are thinking isn't that from…? The answer is yes it probably is. I put a little key at the end in case you don't know who the references are to.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 17

They walked up to the beat up RV parked in the middle of nowhere. Hermione knocked and waited.

"Honestly that tin can is only a few meters long, how long are you going to make me wait?"

A man with long blonde hair and a Descendents t-shirt on opened the door to let them in. Bellatrix looked at the three strange men with obvious disdain.

"You brought her here?" The blond snarled.

"Really Ringo, you keep up on everything magical now that you know we exist. You know who I was sold too."

"Bella the Butcher in our RV and Fox will never believe us."

"Bella the Butcher?"

"Yes Mistress, you have earned yourself the nickname."

"I would think so; I am rather gifted with a knife. I just didn't know I had it. Bella the Butcher...I like it."

The three men shrank back a little at the conversation. They had seen a lot of strange things in their lives but discovering the magical community had been life altering. Discovering the general dislike for the mundane that permeated the magical community had been nerve-racking.

"Melvin, I hate the desert, I hate aliens and I hate muggle spooks so why don't you tell me what you got for me and let me get out of here."

"Fine. I am doing this under protest though."

"Yes I know I know. The horrible witch who has threatened you. You could always go to the Aurors." She smirked and crossed her arms. They were terrified of being obliviated and knew it had become standard protocol. They wouldn't tell anyone but the two feds that hung around them at times and the rest of the FBI thought those two were batshit crazy.

"Well you know we discovered that what we thought was part of Area 51 wasn't…it was a training ground."

"Yes the Sarah Good Auror training facility." She turned to Bellatrix "the muggles now believe there is regular traffic from extraterrestrial beings because of all the accidents and incidents with the trainees. The yanks finally put in an obliviation policy but it was too late. This entire area is considered an alien hotspot"

"Well word from our contacts is that large quantities of trainees are being moved. They are headed east for something. The word is there is a V.I.P. coming but we don't know who."

"Melvin…I need more. Do you have numbers for me?"

"At least fifty. There is also word that the Ministry might enter a war overseas. The rumors are running rampant." John chimed in.

"The only time the American Ministry has helped a foreign state was Canada and it was to round up some stray dragons. They won't commit to a war."

"They will if they think you are coming after them. Word is everywhere you wiped out their British counterparts."

"We did. I expect the three of you to make sure the word is their counterparts started it. You haven't been useful enough to justify the drive. What else do you have for me?"

"Not much, magic avoids us. There was that guy in Chicago Harry what's his name…Melvin you knew him."

Hermione put up her hand, "Nope. He is definitely is not a fan of ours and although I will match my wand to his hockey stick any day there is no need for a show down. Give me something better."

"Well considering you're a black hat and we are white hats it is a bit hard. We don't exactly consort with your type."

"And I don't normally consort with mudbloods" Bella had lost her patience with the three men, "Do you have anything else to add?"

"There is a witch in Vegas. Amy Madison. The Aurors have been talking about her. She is ORez."

Bellatrix looked at Hermione confused.

"Off the reservation Mistress. It is a term that the Americans have appropriated to refer to witches and wizards who work only wandless magic and/or are not part of the Ministry and wizarding society. The size of the States allows for a lot more freelancers to fly under the radar. Many witches and wizards are never invited to a school and learn to practice magic on their own. Without access to wand makers and wands their power is limited and the toll on their bodies high."

"Yes but she is ORez and a black hat. She has been stirring up some trouble. You can have tea or torture puppies. Whatever it is that you villains do."

"I can see that you filthy…"

"Mistress please. I know they are annoying but they have their uses."

"Fine." Bellatrix stormed off to the car.

"You have your hands full Granger."

"You have no idea. Tell me how I get a line on this Amy before I turn you into toads. You lot have enough trouble with the ladies as it is. I have a pissed off witch thanks to you." Hermione put the three under the cruciatus with a flick of her hand. She had not shown Bellatrix how to hold multiple subjects at once yet. She was too worried for her teams.

"There is a witch named Nancy Downs. Lives in town and works at the Denny's. Her powers do not come close to her attitude." Ringo squeaked. "They don't get on well and no one thinks much of her on either side but she will know where the witch is.

"Good boy…I was never here."

She hopped in the car. Bellatrix was fidgeting about. She would definitely need to blow off some steam. Hermione drove into Rosewell and found the Denny's.

"What are we doing muddy?"

"Grabbing a bite and then a victim Mistress."

"Can't we skip the bite?"

"I torture better on a full stomach and you need to eat."

"If you say one word about eating for two I will gut you."

"Yes Mistress."

Hermione opened the door for her. The bright lights and décor did not ease Bella's frustration. They were shown to the booth and both ordered meals that were more cleverly named than cooked. Hermione spotted their target. The woman was a little older than her and still rocking out the goth look…..poorly.

When she brought them their food Hermione knew how to lure a woman like her.

"You party?"

"You're fucking kidding me right? If I partied do you think I would be here?"

"In this shithole…yes. I have an eighth of yayo, a bottle of Jack and five grand if you come play with us."

"Seriously?"

Hermione pulled out her money to pay the bill. She had made sure to hit the local Gringotts and get an ample supply of muggle money for her trip. The large bankroll spoke louder than any words. She could just imperio the witch or use legilimency to find out the information but Bella needed to get her psycho on and this was the perfect opportunity. No one would miss this woman.

The witch gave them a key and directions to a flea bag motel at the edge of town with the promise to get off work soon. Hermione swung by the liquor store, picked up the bottle of Jack and headed to the hotel. They were their first and Hermione cast numerous silencing spells on the room.

"So does she have useful information or are we in this hole for fun."

"A little from column A and a little from column B Mistress. I know you are stressed and want to work out some rage. She won't be missed and she is a witch…albeit a weak one."

"All the better. You got her for me to torture?"

"Yes Mistress, torture, rape, murder…anything you want."

Bella pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"You are so good to me….I wish I had my…."

Hermione pulled the torture kit she had become so familiar with out of her backpack.

"You really do think of everything don't you muddy."

The two exchanged soft kisses until the brash witch appeared.

"You started without me."

"I did pour you a drink. I suggest you drink it." Hermione clipped.

"Where's the blow?"

"There isn't any."

"Fuck this bullshit." She cast a weak charm that would knock only a muggle back. Hermione blocked it with her wand.

"Oh fuck….your…"

"Real witches. Yes. Bella how would you like her bound?"

The evening had gone swimmingly. The witch gave up the information in minutes and Bellatrix was able to work out all of her repressed rage and desire on the nasty woman. Hermione had helped a bit and had pleasured Bella a few times while she inflicted a variety of cruelties to their unwilling guest.

Hermione was stretched out in one of the chairs watching Bella thrust in and out of the battered witch. She knew she should feel bad or jealous but she felt neither. Her lover was enjoying herself and the witch in question was getting a reprieve from the knife. She licked her finger wetting it well and came up behind Bella who moaned as Hermione entered her from behind.

"Fuck muddy. I don't want to come in her, I want to come in you."

"Then come in me."

She pulled Bella on top of her not removing her finger. They matched each other's thrusts. Their prisoner cried and screamed for help as the two witches ignored her and began to pleasure each other. Bellatrix slit her throat; the blood ran free and coated the two witches bringing them over the edge.

"You are a very disturbed witch Mistress."

"So I keep being told. Let's get clean."

Hermione didn't want to risk the shower in the shithole hotel and scourgified both of them, she cast an incendio as she was leaving. The murder arson investigation would keep the muggle authorities stumped.

Hermione checked in with Quinella from the car. Bellatrix was also impressed with the speakerphone but again would never admit it. Hermione let them know that the Aurors were up to something and Harry was probably on his way to New York. They needed a plan.

The bugging of the rooms had yielded a bit more. Harry was heading there to try and raise an army. The Ministry was officially ignoring Europe but the Auror's office had become very sympathetic and was operating on its own. It was the attack on MI-7 that had pushed them over. Hermione could see Bellatrix wince when Quinella revealed it.

They were all thinking the same thing. Even with Alexi and Hermione smoothing things over, the Dark Lord's attack had created this level of ripples. What would happen when he went after the full muggle population?

Bellatrix said nothing. She knew that in the end Hermione was his…even if it was following him to the end. They decided Hermione would meet up with Amy Madison and see if they could create enough problems with the black hats to keep the Auror's focused on their homeland.

Narcissa volunteered to connect with the pure blooded lines in the States. They were unwilling to publically back Voldemort but they were blood purists by nature and might be able to help behind the scenes.

Voldemort had lit the blaze and now Hermione had to control the burn.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amy Madison was an attractive woman and she knew who Hermione was. Unfortunately she wasn't aware of the most current events and made the mistake of being a little bit too flirtatious. It took Hermione's intervention to get Bellatrix to take the cruciatus off of her.

"I apologize…my Mistress does not like it when others play with her toys."

"I thought you were the Dark Lord's. Word is he is the big bad in Britain."

"He is my Master but Bellatrix serves as my Mistress in his absence and she is the one I share….certain skills with."

"Bella the Butcher. Sweet. You have a rep for being a bad ass bitch. I can see it's true."

Bella preened a bit. She was enjoying the fact her reputation had spread so far.

Hermione helped Amy up.

"What brings you here?"

"I was hoping you would know."

"Word is that things are getting nasty in your part of the world. They might be coming across the pond to fight you. Or that is the new rallying cry."

"And what is the perception on your side."

"We think it's bullshit and they are up to something else but we are welcoming it. If they are fighting you they aren't minding us. There is something brewing though, that is for sure."

"We can't really afford to have them fighting us and we do need them minding you."

"And why would I do that again. I moved here just to avoid the attention of…some old high school friends. I don't need the spotlight. No one else does either."

"Money, more money and connections to the Gambinos to start. With that will come access to magics you have never thought or heard of. You had whatever little spells you could conjure up. Imagine what you can do with a proper tome."

Hermione handed her one of her potion's books from school. It was the book for O.W.L.s but for Amy it would be far more advanced than anything she had seen.

"Will you teach me to use a wand?"

"Once we establish dominance, positions will be open within our various enforcement and protection units. If accepted, all applicants are trained to their full potential."

"I like it. What am I doing?"

"Forgetting that I was here but spreading my message. I want every black hat to know that any mischief and mayhem they cause to the white hats will be considered a job interview and rewarded."

"Done."

Hermione walked Bella out to the car with a smile on her lips. America had no idea what was going to hit it but they certainly were going to be too thin to fight them.

"So muddy, are you going to explain what black hats and white hats are?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time Hermione headed back to New York there had already been several blitz attacks on Auror facilities in the west. She had started the seed. She stopped in Chicago and met with Gambino who was expanding his business daily.

He filled in her, Bellatrix and Severus on the changes he and Alexi made. He was taking hits from the other cartels but he wouldn't back down. The warring between cartels had increased substantially.

The plan Hermione had crafted was working well. Voldemort was complying with his oaths but the Gambinos were being weakened. Alexi pulled her, Severus and Bellatrix aside.

"His plan is working but he will have a problem. The Medici's will just fill in. Without getting rid of the muggles you can't get rid of the black markets."

Hermione said nothing.

"Aw fuck that's the plan? Does he realize he will kill us all!" Alexi exclaimed. Her collar changed for a moment and she winced. Bellatrix saw it.

"Is it really that bad?" Severus asked.

Alexi put her hands in her head, "With all due respect Master Snape unless you know how to properly manage a nuclear reactor or can bottle a potion to cure a genetically altered virus yeah it's that bad. I thought the dragon pox in Russia would have made things clearer."

"That really was intentional?" Snape growled.

"Oh yes. A little love note for the wizards to mind their manners. Hermione we are really going to do this aren't we? We are the horsemen."

"I don't understand what is the blonde talking about muddy?"

"The four horsemen of the apocalypse Mistress. The harbingers to the end of the world."

"You aren't questioning our Lord muddy?"

"No Mistress."

The conversation died quickly among the four. In the end they were all his and no one would discuss betraying him.

Hermione pulled Alexi aside. They discussed troop movements and strategy while Bellatrix and Severus whispered amongst themselves. Hermione realized she needed to settle whatever the hell was going on in the States and get back to the Dark Lord who clearly was in need of counsel.

She sent an owl to the Dark Lord advising him of Amy's warning and requesting he increase security and advising the muggles might attack with the wizards. She didn't like that they could be working together and was worried about what the New York office was plotting. She made an additional request to return to London to focus on his safety. She received an owl back:

_I am not afraid of some muggles and I don't need you to protect me. Focus on your task mudblood._

He wouldn't see reason. Their return to New York was met with very little information from the team they left behind.

"I have set up appointments tomorrow for Lucius and I to go meet some of the more established families for lunch. Hopefully we can get a feel for what is going on. I assumed you would request an invitation and have arranged for you and Revan to accompany us respectively in a manner. I am sorry Bella but after that fiasco a few years back they would not let you in."

"Hmmpf, I am not surprised. I am surprised they are letting muddy in though."

"I am confused by the 'respectively' and the 'in a manner' Lady Malfoy."

"You will be accompanying me to the Daughter's of Merlin luncheon. They are aware of your blood but have accepted that as you are a collared servant you may enter. You will be the first mudblood to ever set foot in their tea room. Do behave. Revan will be accompanying Lucius to the Net club for drinks as private security. It was the only way to gain entry for the two of you."

"Wait they are separate?"

"Of course. The sexes need their own space."

Revan looked as though he was trying not to laugh at the stupidity of it all. They bid them goodnight and headed back to their rooms.

"Holy fuck we have to play nice with the posh."

"Try not to kill anyone" Bellatrix chided from behind him grabbing Hermione's hand to pull her to their room. She look back at him and finished, "that's why I am not invited anymore."

...

I am going to put in a quick key here for my random references since they might be a bit confusing if you don't catch them or aren't familiar with them.

The three tin foil hat nut jobs in the RV at the beginning are the Lone Gunman from X-files.

Harry from Chicago is Harry Dresden from the Dresden files. He uses a hockey stick as a wand. (A real shame that series was canceled)

Amy Madison was the witch that spent half of Buffy as a rat because Willow couldn't figure out how to change her back. She starts good but goes dark and ends up putting a hex on Willow in one episode (great episode).

Nancy Downs was Fairuza Balk's character from The Craft.

...

Dig it? Let me know...just push the little button.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews. My everlasting love and gratitude to Asher Henry as always. She is an amazing beta and fantastic author.

Warning: The end of this chapter is the darkest in the story. Non-con main character.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 18

Hermione had served as a body slave for many years and was still well trained and skilled. She and Revan spent the evening with Lucius and Narcissa getting them used to their presence in their roles. It was easy for Lucius and Revan, Revan was just going to stand around menacingly.

Narcissa had spent her life with elves and neither she nor the women who would be present had ever been around human magical slaves. Narcissa only had limited interaction with the slaves that came in and out of the castle after the purchase of Li's assets. Those slaves were primarily pleasure slaves. Hermione would be serving Narcissa as a true body slave.

Bellatrix watched the training with eagle eyes. Many of the simple things that Hermione did that Bellatrix had become accustomed to Narcissa didn't expect. She anticipated and ordered what she wanted to drink and eat. Made sure she was served properly and checked the food and beverages for poisons. She paid any and all bills when they were out and dealt with any conversations with others that would be considered servants.

She would act as security as well. She would tend to every need of her Master or Mistress. Bellatrix hadn't realized how much Hermione had been doing for her until she saw her showing Narcissa what was to be expected. When they were out in public no one touched Bellatrix, no one questioned her and no one infringed on her space. Hermione took over jobs that were traditionally performed by others.

"In certain circumstances I would even supervise your meal being cooked or have a servant back there watching it be prepared. You will be judged on how you react to me Mistress Black. There are advantages to human slaves, especially magical ones, over elves. You know how to wield power and control a room. Carry on as you would and allow me to serve you properly."

"And if they don't want you in the tea room?"

"It would be crass of them to make a scene. Elves have their uses but a slave with skill and a backbone has more Lady Malfoy."

"Indeed. They will be sending a car. It should be here at 11:45."

"I will be ready Lady Malfoy."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The limo arrived timely and Narcissa moved to grab her coat. Hermione took it and helped Narcissa into it. She then opened the door of the hotel and, much to the dismay of the driver, the car for her, standing guard and watching their surroundings as she did so.

The limo seemed to phase easily cutting through the thick traffic of Park Avenue. Once they arrived Hermione exited the limo first fully surveying the buildings and street before reaching a hand out to her Mistress. The move did not go unnoticed by some of the other guests who were making their way in.

They were taken aback as Hermione stood between the doorman and Narcissa and made sure she was the one to remove her coat. Narcissa understood how to sell it and acted as if everything she did was expected.

A woman in her sixties who reminded Hermione a bit of Delores Umbridge came forward to greet Narcissa.

"Narcissa Malfoy, I am Shira Huntzberger. Welcome to DOM. Would you like us to show your…."

"Shira, I have heard so much about you. I thank you for your gracious invitation. The slave will be attending to me. Don't worry she won't be a bother."

"Interesting. I have never seen one before. What's it like?"

"Oh Shira, don't bombard her with questions now. It is completely uncivilized. I am Francine Hayden. Please come, I will show you around and we can settle somewhere more comfortable."

They toured the old building and ended up in a lovely sitting room for tea and sandwiches. The Brit in Hermione wanted to point out they were a bit early for tea. The slave in Hermione stayed silent while the Americans chattered incessantly with Narcissa.

There was an awkward moment as they sat at the table where the women looked concerned as to where Hermione would sit. That was easily remedied as Hermione pulled out Narcissa's chair and then knelt beside her.

When the drinks and food were apparated by the elves, Hermione stood and performed a variety of spells and charms to detect poisons and curses. She nodded her approval and resumed kneeling.

"Fascinating. She is so attentive to you. Does she speak?"

Hermione fought back a grin, Narcissa did not. She chuckled at the Huntzberger woman's question.

"She speaks when she needs to. She is muggle-born by birth and will probably have questions and help translate when we get to that topic." The term mudblood was considered crass for the setting.

"Absolutely amazing and yet she is so docile. Is that why you allow her a wand."

"She is not mine, I am merely borrowing her for the day, but she is anything but docile when she needs to be. Security is among her duties. They are blood bound to their master or mistress and then go through extensive training. I admit I have only been introduced to the concept of slaves myself, our dwellings are served exclusively by elves, but I have found it an excellent use of those with questionable blood."

"And she has had no reaction to your comments. Do they bother her?" The annoying woman asked. Francine had stayed quiet, choosing to observe the interaction.

"Ask her what you wish."

"Slave, does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me Lady Huntzberger?"

"Being a slave? Being muggle-born?"

"No Lady Huntzberger. I have been a slave for many years. I accept and often enjoy my servitude."

"Really?"

The conversation went on for twenty minutes where the snide woman tried to antagonize Hermione into a reaction during which Hermione's tone and demeanor never changed.

"And if I pulled my wand on Narcissa?"

"You would never get it out before I would react Lady Huntzberger. Lady Malfoy is completely safe here."

The other witch finally spoke up, "I don't share Shira's fascination with you slave but that is a bold statement. We are well protected and have quite a few tricks up our sleeves."

"Of course Lady Hayden, I mean no disrespect to you or your facility but I have already cast protections on Lady Malfoy for all nineteen wards you have in place. I will be able to take out any challenger and all four security wizards plus the two posing as the doorman and valet without so much as ruffle in Mistress Malfoy's hair. I have been trained for years in many arts and one of them is the art of war."

"It sounds dangerous to allow you a wand."

"Not for my Master, Lady Hayden. Mistress Malfoy is correct, my loyalty is absolute."

"My sister often refers to her as the perfect pet dragon."

"Absolutely amazing. Did she have anything to do with that mess with the muggles in England?"

Narcissa already knew the question was coming, "She didn't start it but she finished it."

"We appreciate your sentiments Narcissa and we agree with you Dark Lord on the state of affairs in the magical world but we have no desire for a war with the muggles. There are almost three hundred million of them here and most of them are armed. Everyone has heard about Russia. We can't take them on. I am sorry but you won't have help here."

"I expected that you would stay out of our dispute but you said you would provide information."

"We did make an agreement. We are doing what we can. Understand Narcissa, we are in a bad position. Henri will get you the documents you seek." The woman motioned for the valet who left the room to fetch the plans.

Hermione didn't like it. Something was off. The woman suddenly seemed nervous. She had realized earlier the place was too open, there were no other guests. Hermione tested the Shira woman's walls and found none. She easily did a surface scan without anyone at the table being the wiser to her use of legillimency. She did not like what she saw.

She turned to Narcissa who she realized was holding Francine Hayden's eyes too long and knew she was doing the same. It looked like the Americans didn't have the same focus on training that the Death Eaters had. They both learned the same thing. They were being turned over to the Aurors office.

Hermione tapped a few buttons on her cell discretely as she saw Narcissa shift to have access to her wand.

"My Lady, might I suggest the use of the rear exit."

"Exit? We don't have a rear exit. Why are you leaving?"

"I did warn you Lady Huntzberger."

Hermione was fast. Narcissa now knew she had been toying with her during their duel in Dubai. True to her words the guards were down as were both witches before either could reach for their wand.

"She is right about the back exit."Narcissa said as she scourgified the Huntzberger woman's blood off her shoe.

Hermione flipped the table on its side and pulled Narcissa behind it. The wall exploded in via some very well placed charges.

"They have one now Lady Malfoy."

The Aurors had come in the front and Hermione held them at bay while three High Guard members escorted Narcissa outside their apparition wards. Once she knew they were gone she headed to the opening but was cut off by Aurors that had moved around to the rear of the building.

She sent out several reductos and cast a fog on the room using the haze to cover her escape up the stairs. She blew out a window and transformed into her animagus before the Aurors could catch up to her. Within seconds she was one more pigeon in a city known for them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She flew around Union Square and then headed to their hotel. She didn't risk changing back. Q should have gotten their warning and moved everyone to their new headquarters. They always had contingency plans on meets and unbeknownst to Lucius and Narcissa they had assigned tactical teams to both sites.

Hermione saw large black SUVs in front of the hotel but heard no blasts and saw no prisoners. Their hand was tipped but they were still safe. She circled around and headed to their new location.

Now that they were revealed they would no longer stay in muggle lodgings. An old friend of Hermione's had a place hidden similar to Grimmauld place hidden on Christopher Street. The wizard also owned the muggle townhouse next to it for when he had muggle 'visitors'.

Hermione said the pass code and entered the exquisitely decorated premises. Vincent's place was much larger and far nicer than Sirius' childhood home. There was a flurry of activity as rooms were assigned and security was dealt with.

She found Narcissa safe and being doted on by her sister in the library. Lucius was healing a wound on Revan's shoulder.

"We were made." Revan stated.

"We were made. The question is when. We have to assume from the beginning and..."

"All of our intel we collected is bad. I already am ahead of you. I have a remote feed on the monitors. They didn't sweep for the bugs". Quinella came in, balancing her lap top and a cup of coffee.

"We were made on day one. The intel is bad." Hermione sighed.

"I don't understand. If they didn't find the bugs?" Draco asked. He not only was completely smitten with the techie he had also found a love of espionage and surveillance.

"They are leaving them hoping to provide us more misinformation. They aren't looking for them so they know they are there." Severus replied. He didn't get the technology but he knew spies.

"Ok. I don't get it."

"Think Drake" Narcissa winced at Quinella's nickname for her son, "When we learned that there were muggles involved from that ginger boy what was the first thing we did?"

"Sweeped for oh...but they aren't muggles."

"No but the Aurors are going rogue and now we know they are being aided by muggles and muggleborns. It's not a stretch to think they have their own version of Chung somewhere...not as talented of course."

Q curtseyed, almost spilling her coffee in the process.

"So now what?"

"Send word back to England now. Tell the Dark Lord to triple security. We leave some teams here and return to Europe tonight. I need port keys in an hour."

The room looked at her stunned.

"Alexi, Revan, Quinella and I are all here along with the Malfoys, Bellatrix and Severus. If you were going to take a run at one of our Master's targets or our Master wouldn't you strike now?"

"Fuck...and he ignored your warning to increase security. We will have keys in fifteen minutes." Quinella ran out yelling orders at her teams.

They apparated back on castle grounds and into the middle of a battle. The Order had been making progress even against Racina's guards but now the High Guard was back with Hermione and Revan. The battle shifted as the cut through the forces. Harry had gotten quite a few people to help him.

They made it through the forces to the throne room. Hermione saw Racine and the Dark Lord striking down soldiers left and right. She jumped into the fray. She looked down and saw Nagini sliced open. They had gotten to one of the Horcruxes. Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonigall lay dead next to the snake.

"Master?"

"They are retreating. Take out as many as you can."

They killed as many as the wizards as they could but in the end twenty five Death Eaters and more importantly a Horocrux had been killed.

The fear in the castle was palatable. Their resources had been stretched too thin and the enemy had struck. It was a good plan. Any wizard who wasn't concerned about the interference of the muggles now was. Twenty two of the twenty five dead had been shot. Potter hadn't found an army of wizards, he had filled his ranks with sympathetic muggles.

"Master." Hermione entered the throne room later that evening kneeling before the Dark Lord. She placed a whip and a knife before him. He may have refused to head her warnings but the failure to see the trap was hers and in the end all responsibility lay with her.

"You are made for war and for sex. Whipping you or raping you won't make the point. Bring her."

Mulciber and Rowle came in with Bellatrix between them. Mulciber did not look happy with their task. The room shifted nervously.

"I see how you look at her, you think I didn't notice the way she makes your collar change. This will remind both of you who owns you. Nott."

Mulciber and Rowle held Bellatrix down while Nott had his way with her. Bellatrix refused to make a sound but Narcissa wept in Lucius' arms as she watched her sister be brutalized. Hermione could hear Mulciber apologizing to Bellatrix quietly as he held her down.

Nott was vicious in his assault, enjoying himself and taunting Bellatrix and Hermione as he tore into Bellatrix. The sight was too much for Hermione who fought her collar. Hermione fell as every cell in her body exploded in pain. Her collar turned as she screamed and begged for Voldemort to stop it.

"Please Master. I am the one who failed you. Punish me."

"I am slave. I am."

Hermione crawled towards Bellatrix as ripples of pain encompassed her body. Nott smirked at her as he pumped in and out of her lover. He finished with a grunt hitting Bellatrix in the face several times as he released. He had never liked her and was happy to be tasked with her punishment. Mulciber and Rowle released Bellatrix.

"Failure will not be tolerated...even from my most favored. It would do all of you well to remember that." Voldemort pronounced. He then knelt down to where the two women lay and whispered.

"She is as much my leash for you as you are to her slave. Fail me again and I will torture her until she is no longer with child."

"Yes Master."

He stood speaking loud enough again so the others could hear, "Take her and clean her up. When you return I want a plan on how to get Potter."

"Yes Master."

Hermione picked up Bellatrix cradling the witch in her arms and carried her back to her quarters. She ran a bath for her and healed her wounds. She knelt by the tub and bathed her.

"Mistress I am sorry."

"I am not. He may think you're his but now I know your mine. I have been in his service most of my life and I have suffered such abuses before. Is the child alright?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good then get in. We will we find a way to win."

Hermione knew better than to ask against who.

...

Dig the story? Let me know. Push the little button.

V

V


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I would like to thank everyone who has faved and followed and especially thank the reviewers. This is my first story to break 200 reviews. Never ending love to Asher Henry. Honestly if you are not reading her work you are missing out.

I tried to post two chapters yesterday and fanfiction had a huge glitch. I am going to try and get the last two chapters up over the next couple of days. I would like to get the story finished and up before the holidays.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 19

Narcissa had come into Bellatrix's quarters a few hours after the attack. Bella was sleeping, so Hermione left the bedroom to see who had entered. Narcissa laid into her with the cruciatus.

"You filthy little mudblood. That was your fault. You made him do that to her. I should kill you now to protect her."

Hermione was on the floor, "I can't let you do that. Anyways, he would kill you and her if you managed to successfully take me out."

"You haven't stopped me so far mudslut." Narcissa added a crucio to emphasize her point.

"Because I deserve it. I didn't anticipate the attack. You are right…it is my fault."Hermione gasped as she shook from the pain of the spell.

Hermione bowed her head. Narcissa's next curse was blocked as her sister appeared from the bedroom.

"Get out mudblood. This is between us. Return to your quarters I will summon you later."

"Yes Mistress Black" Hermione left. As soon as the door shut Bellatrix turned on Narcissa.

"It's not her fault. We all know that Potter wouldn't have had so many soldiers to raid us with if our Lord hadn't antagonized the animals." Bellatrix walked over to her sister and took Narcissa's wand from her. "If he hadn't tried to take on the muggles we wouldn't be here now. He bought the world on a silver platter and he is determined to fuck it up. She warned him to add security and he refused to listen to her"

"You have always agreed with him. Now that the mudblood is sharing your bed you have become a soft blood traitor."

"No, now that I know what is out there I have become more prudent. I have become no softer, just more practical. Master Li was a clever man. We could rule over the world and instead we will be fighting them."

"What is out there Bella?" Narcissa was incredulous.

"You have already seen some of it. Since you are so fond of tracking your son's relationships why don't you have Captain Chung let you know what the stakes are if we take the muggles on. Fucking my sweet little muddy here hasn't made me suddenly want to embrace the mudbloods, in fact I am even more in favor of enslaving them now. Look how useful she is."

"So you are going against him?"

"Of course not my sweet sister, that would be treasonous. He is my Lord and I will obey him."

"I know you to well Bellatrix. I am your sister and our bond is forever. Do not forget that."

"I never do." Bellatrix pulled Narcissa to her kissing her on the forehead. "We will be ok Cissy. I promise you that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was trying to find a way to capture Harry. Without him the Order would lose its momentum. She decided that if Ron was still rash enough to come after her for revenge, Harry might be under different circumstances.

She reviewed the intel she was getting from the New York teams. The information spoken on the feeds was useless as were the plans Hermione had copied but she found a weakness. The feed from Percy's room showed him either reading alone or leaving alone at odd hours.

The hacked feeds from around the building showed that he often wandered off towards the Village. He was spending more than his share of time down by Christopher Street and it became abundantly clear why his relationship with Penelope Clearwater didn't last. Percy had a secret.

Percy probably didn't have the most pertinent information for the Order. He was a still a prat and he still was relatively disliked by his comrades. He would have information of a more personal nature though. Hermione ordered her teams to grab him. It would be easy enough to have one of their operatives seduce him on one of his excursions down to the West Village.

The trick would be interrogating him quick enough to act on the information before the Order or the American Aurors realized what happened. She was surprised when Severus Snape volunteered to go back to New York to lead the raid.

"I would like to make sure everything goes smoothly considering the stakes." He had sneered when she questioned him. She understood why. The stake in this game was his child. She pulled Revan and Alexi aside.

"I am worried about our Potion's Master's loyalties." She cautioned.

"You think he plans betrayal of our Lord" Alexi asked.

"Even if you have no intent to raise a child that doesn't change its blood. I am concerned about them both."

"And what of you Granger?" He had been there and seen how her collar had changed with the violation of Bellatrix. No one could pretend that their bond didn't exist anymore.

"In the end I am bound to Him and no one else. My collar will guarantee I will never betray him."

Revan took in the two slaves. Alexi was tasked with slowly destroying the business she had built and Hermione tasked with the genocide. They were bound and would follow their paths to the end.

"I will keep an eye on Snape. I would like to bring Jace and Bleda with me. Seasoned wands will be helpful." Revan needed to see where the men stood on their loyalty to the Dark Lord. Voldemort's methods were not going over well with the High Guard and Revan wondered if the rest of the troops had the same issues.

Racina was still beating herself up for the attack and took Bellatrix and Hermione's punishment as her own failure. She wouldn't be in the right state of mind to discuss future movements.

"Take who you need, just get me that information."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

An hour later Hermione watched them port key back to the States. It would be at least 24 hours before she heard from them. She had not seen Bellatrix in a few days. She had hoped to be summoned back but had not heard from the witch. She broke protocol and headed to her quarters.

The door opened when she knocked but Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen. She walked in wand drawn. She heard the whistle from the whip and let it strike her. Her wand was knocked free but she made no effort to retrieve it.

"I thought I ordered you not to come unless summoned."

"Sometimes I don't listen Mistress."

"And what is to be done with you when you are a bad little girl."

"I should be thoroughly punished Mistress."

"Up against the wall facing it. Place your hands flat against it. Count for me"

Hermione purred as the first lash bit her, "One."

"You are mine slave. I know that collar binds you and I will find a way for you not to fight it but you are mine."

"Two! Mistress please! I wish I could be…but I am his."

"Then why are you here begging me for pain?"

"Three! Fuck…lower please Mistress…lower…FOUR! I beg you because….FIVE…Because…."

Her collar changed a bit and as the pain coursed through her she fell to her hands and knees. Bellatrix came up behind her flipping her and pushing her on to her back. She pushed into her with the handle of the whip suddenly.

"Because you are in love with me slave."

Bellatrix fucked her hard with the whip, biting and nipping at any exposed skin she could find.

"You don't have to say anything…I know your collar stops you but you are mine. It's ok baby…you are my sweet little muddy. You will be forever."

Hermione bucked as Bellatrix pumped in and out of her. She was reduced to guttural noises as her lover pushed into her harder.

"Bella…fuck Bella oh god….I….ahhhhh" She came as her collar changed. The feeling was unlike any she had before. Not only did she experience unbelievable pain throughout her body, but unprecedented pleasure accompanied it. Bella kissed her softly as she came down.

"Cissy was right, the hormones during the second trimester are overwhelming…down slave, you're going to earn your keep tonight."

Hermione happily complied lowering herself to Bellatrix's wet center. She loved the taste of the witch and lapped her up greedily. Bellatrix seemed more sensitive than usual and began to cry out as Hermione captured her nub. Hermione licked and stroked her to the edge and then pulled back teasing her.

"Bring me over muddy…no games my sweet."

"As you wish Mistress." Hermione entered her with three fingers and took her in her mouth again. She purred against Bellatrix as she was covered in juices.

"You are too good to belong to anyone but me muddy."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy was easily captured. Revan approached him in a bar. He didn't recognize the High Guard leader and accepted his offer to go back to his place for 'drinks'. A little veritaserum in his cognac was all it took for them to get the location she needed.

"I am coming with you."

"Please Mistress. I don't want to worry about you while we are moving in and securing the target."

Hermione's head flew to the left with the force of the slap. She barely registered the blood dripping down her chin.

"Do you think I need your protection? You forget who I am. More importantly you forget who you are."

"I forget nothing Mistress. Please..."

"Bella, let us take care of this. You are in your second trimester. You shouldn't be going on raids. I will watch over your mudblood." Narcissa ordered making it clear no wasn't an option.

They were sitting with Quinella, Draco, Lucius, Alexi, and Snape and Revan who had just port keyed back. They had only an hour or two before the Order realized that Percy was gone and protective measures were taken.

If there had been others in the room Narcissa would not have spoken so freely. As it was Draco head spun at the comment. His mother had been giving him hell about dating Quinella and yet she was accepting his Aunt Bella falling for the mudblood slave.

Bellatrix caved to her sister's wishes. She grumbled and stormed off to her room. Hermione and the others solidified their plans. They port keyed to the small hamlet in Wales. The house was heavily warded but it was not enough to keep the powerful wizards out. They made short work of the wards and took out the first few wizards guarding the pregnant woman upstairs.

Sirius came out of nowhere killing two of the High Guards and wounding Draco. Hermione should have expected him to be there. Who else would Harry have guard this charge. Narcissa hissed.

"You shouldn't have touched my son cousin."

"Cissy, why kill my nephew when I can kill you?"

The two dueled furiously, their anger guiding their wands. Hermione held back taking out the last few guards and letting Narcissa deal with Sirius. She tended to Draco's wounds. He would be OK.

Narcissa ducked a slicing hex and missed with stunner. The two circled each other each failing to break through the other's defenses. Narcissa saw Draco standing and was relieved her son was OK. She looked at Hermione and a light went off.

"Aguamenti!"

Sirius was completely doused in water. He laughed as he shook of some excess.

"Are we having a water fight cousin?"

"No you blood traitor fool, you shouldn't have hurt my boy Sirius. Glacius!"

Instead of hitting the floor like Hermione did with her, Narcissa hit Sirius directly. The man was fully encased in ice. Narcissa hit him with a second aguamenti and glacius reinforcing his icy jail. She put cooling charms on the area. The ice wouldn't melt. Sirius would suffocate in an icy hell. It was a painful way to go. Hermione watched his eyes as panic overtook him. He was dead within minutes.

"Impressive and cruel."

"My sister isn't the only Black to fear slave."

"Of course, Lady Malfoy." Hermione smiled at the witch. She knew she was being warned to behave herself. She liked that Narcissa tried to protect Bella even if it was from her.

Hermione began to walk up the stairs when the woman that was their prize walked onto the landing, wand drawn. Hermione held out her hand to the woman who was clearly very far along in her pregnancy, "you can fight me or come and protect your child. You are what? Eight months along? You are merely bait. The Dark Lord would never want to destroy a magical child. Protect yourself...protect your child. Come with me."

"You think I trust you after what you did to my family you bitch!"

"No, she is what she was made to be. A killer. Look at me Ginerva. The Dark Lord is not interested in you, you know you are bait. Harry will have to fight him eventually, why not now. If you fight us we will win and we can't guarantee the safety of your child." Snape implored. He really didn't want to hex a woman with child.

"Give me an oath. Give me an oath the baby will be protected." she knew her own life may be forfeit, but she was a mother first and she needed to protect her child.

Snape stepped forward and made an oath and their prisoner came quietly. Hermione left a note for Harry. If he wanted to see his wife and his child alive he would have to battle Voldemort for them. Winner take all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Dark Lord was pleased. His remaining Horocruxes were hidden. Bellatrix had one, Severus had one and one went back into the Gaunt shack where the ring had been. Only Bellatrix and the slave had heard him saying he brought it home and they didn't know where home was.

There wasn't a wizard or witch left in the Order strong enough to get through the wards and no one would think to check the original location of the ring even if they knew where it was. Potter would come and he would fail. He couldn't kill Voldemort without destroying the other Horocruxes.

The slave had done well for him. Her ties to Bellatrix were strong but as long as he controlled the child they would both stay loyal to him. The slave's collar would keep her to him no matter what. He had proved that with Nott's rape of the witch.

The blonde one had served him loyally and had made very little fuss but once he eliminated the Order he would destroy the muggles. She would be of no use to him. She would be entertainment for his loyal followers. She was quite beautiful and they would enjoy ruining her.

He summoned Racina and made arrangements for the guard to be increased. They would need to be on their toes while keeping Mrs. Potter as a guest.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione brought the meal down herself.

"It's not poisoned, is it?"

"No Ginny. You will be safe while you are here. At least for now. You are a powerful witch and your child will be powerful as well. He always talks about preserving magical blood."

She proffered the meal to the witch who took it to the small desk in the room she was being held captive in. Hermione sat on the corner of the bed.

"So what happens if he loses?"

"Harry is probably going to. You should prepare yourself. Some of the single Death Eaters have requested rights to make claim."

"So I will be auctioned of like..."

"Better to pick a suitor than wear a collar Ginny. Not all of them are bad. Frankly I have grown fond of Mulciber. He can be a heartless prick when he needs to be but he seems like a decent bloke when he isn't running around with orders to kill."

"You are serious aren't you?" she sighed and took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"A decade ago I learned that life isn't always the way you want it to be, we all have masters somehow. Take what you can and make the best of it. Ginny, Harry will die. Of that I have no doubt."

"How did you find me?"

"Percy."

"Is he...?"

"Yes."

"Did he suffer?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there."

"So you didn't kill him?"

"No. I was here."

"The others?"

"I was responsible for your parents and Ron. Your mum went quickly and Ron didn't suffer much."

"My da?"

"You would rather not know."

"You really are a monster aren't you?"

"Yes."

"How do you not feel shame? How do you not care? Ron was your friend; my parents took you into their home."

"I killed my own parents for him Ginny. I am a slave, I am what my Master wills me to be. I do what is required."

"He really made you kill your own parents?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry Hermione."

"I arranged for your capture, destroyed your family and you apologize to me?"

"I am not a slave. They were not slaves. I am sorry you can no longer love. That you can't move without your Master's permission. I am sorry for the life you have lived and the darkness that has claimed your soul."

Hermione didn't know how to respond so she didn't. She headed back to her rooms to think. She found herself not in front of her door but another.

"Miss me slave?" Bellatrix was happy to see her mudblood but refused to show her pleasure.

"Yes Mistress."

"Come, tend to me."

Hermione entered her quarters and bathed and pampered the witch who had taken her heart. Hermione served her, softly loving the dark witch. After which she curled up around her stomach which was now showing. She kissed the protrusion. Ginny was wrong. Hermione was wrong. Li and the Dark Lord were wrong Dumbledore was right. Nothing could stop love, even the collar. She would let it kill her before she harmed the woman lying next to her.

...

Dig it? Hit the little button and let me know.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N OK I am posting this with my fingers crossed that it doesn't cause chapter 19 to crash. I want to thank everyone that has faved and followed this story and give thanks to the reviewers again. I also want to thank everyone who gave me a heads up and helped out with the site glitches including Wolfgirl and Cowboy in me who were extremely helpful. Thanks guys.

If this goes up successfully I will get the final chapter up tomorrow hopefully.

Evil cliffie alert. Just pointing it out.

Nothin but love for my girl Asher Henry. Beta, writer, mad genius.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 20

The owl from Harry came the next day. He demanded Ginny's release; Voldemort sent one back mocking his request. Hermione tried to use GPS on the owl but the bird was instructed to drop letters at a drop site.

Harry had two choices. Let Ginny stay where she was or try and free her. Three days later the owl came. The letter contained a chalangier duellum. A traditional challenge to a duel. Harry had played it well. Voldemort could not refuse without losing face but he had no fear. He would easily defeat the boy.

There was originally bickering over where it would take place but Hermione finally made a suggestion and the site was chosen. The courtyard at Hogwarts. The castle held a special significance to both Voldemort and Harry. They discovered magic in those halls and they would end it there as well. The duel would take place over the holiday so the students would be gone.

A spell would be cast and the wards would be replaced. Each side would bring forty wizards and witches. The warding would make sure neither side would be able to interfere with the duel or attack the other side. With Harry's death Ginny would be Voldemort's to do as he so chooses. With Voldemort's Harry would be able to buy time to find and destroy the Horocruxes. He would also win Ginny back.

Hermione saw no way for Harry to win and had arranged for Mulciber to bring Ginny her meals. He had been particularly conciliatory after what happened with Bellatrix. He had taken a liking to Ginny and was on his best behavior for her, even shaving and cleaning up a bit.

The duel would decide the fate of the world and things looked grim. Hermione and Alexi began to prepare the troops for the changes that were to come. The Order and resistance would crumble upon the death of the boy who lived. They would be going after the muggles soon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"My Lord? You wish to limit the High Guard."

"I can only bring forty with me. You will come. I also want Racina and four of her wizards. Revan and twenty of his best wands. That's twenty eight. Nott will be escorting Bellatrix which brings us to thirty."

He was taking no chances. Hermione would be on her best behavior. Nott had asked to get another turn with Bellatrix but he refused the boy. Bella and Hermione were more valuable than Teddy when they were doing as they were told.

"Snape, the Malfoys, Mulciber, the Carrows, Rowle, Dolohov and MacNair make forty."

"Yes Master. I expected the Order will fill in their ranks with the American Aurors. The team picked up multiple port keys and documentation showing them coming through Paris."

"Good. We know where they will run back to once I kill Potter. Each side may be prohibited from attacking each other on the grounds but the minute the fight is over I want you to try and find them."

"Of course my Lord."

Hermione had drawn up a map of the grounds and set about assigning positions. She wanted Bellatrix away from the duel but she didn't trust Nott alone with her.

After the meeting broke up she pulled Revan aside.

"Our Lord will be well protected."

"Of course. The Order will not be able to attack us nor can we touch them."

"That won't apply to Nott with Bella."

"I will have two of my best next to him in case he decides to harm your witch."

"Thank you my friend."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why are you here again." Ginny sighed.

"Because I like spending time with you. I am surrounded by lunatics...I am a lunatic. You are not like them. It is nice being around someone...". Mulciber couldn't find the word.

"Good?"

"Well certainly better than us. I have heard you have a wicked streak."

"Reconnaissance?"

"Curiosity."

"I am married."

"For now."

"And if I end up a widow, you are going to claim me?"

"No I want to woo you. I can be a good husband and a good father. I can offer you and your child safety in a world where you will have none."

"My child?"

"I will raise the child as my own."

"You are a strange villain."

"It's the only way to live."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The holidays neared and with it the duel. Gambino had sorted out Voldemort's game and was ready to declare a breach of the oath.

"You can't battle the Dark Lord. The Medici's are making progress interfering with your routes. You will be left vulnerable."

"Your bias lies with your Master, Alexi. Once he kills Potter he will be coming after us."

"You've heard?"

"Everyone has heard. The world will be waiting for the outcome. Expect every scope and wand in the world to be facing England's way if the boy dies."

Alexi sighed, she knew it was true. "You won't be the one to do it."

"Alexi, why don't you let me take a few minutes to talk to him wizard to wizard." Jace snarled. He pulled his wand out. Alexi put her hand on his wand.

"Remember our oaths Jace."

Alexi walked out leaving Jace to bully the family leader. Things were getting heated and she didn't have answers. They would be battling all sides soon. She needed to sit down with Hermione and come up with some plans to deal with the fall out. The Dark Lord had to be protected.

Jace came out an hour and a half later.

"Things are copacetic for now Alexi."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Cissy, you know what to do."

"Honestly Bella you will be the death of me."

"Please Cissy."

Hermione rounded the corner. The two women stopped arguing. Narcissa gave her the same look of disdain as she usually did but it seemed accompanied by an unusual level of anger.

"Mudblood" she hissed, "everything was fine until you. She was...she...it was your fault. This is all your fault."

"Enough Cissy. We know it's not true. Stop being angry with her."

Narcissa stormed off again.

"I think I am growing on her Mistress."

"You will be shoe shopping and having tea together any day now."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix and buried her head into her neck enjoying the vanilla and lavender scents of her hair.

"Anything for you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She curled up on his chest.

"Your mother will be so unhappy."

"No Quinn. You make me happy, she will get used to it. Dad is the one who is obsessed with blood lines but he will deal with it too."

"He will have to. I am not planning to go anywhere Drake."

"I can't believe we are doing this. I am terrified."

"Dating?"

"That too."

"It will work."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jace had moved his men in with Racina's guard. Bleda has moved his men to key Death Eater holdings throughout Europe and Gambino's holdings in the States. They need to reinforce any weak points prior to the duel. They couldn't chance surprise attacks.

The Death Eaters in the castle were required to double up and weren't happy. Between the High Guard, Bleda's men and Racina's personal guard the castle was overrun with troops.

"Mudblood."

"Yes my Lord."

"I want them ready to strike as soon as possible when this is over. I want teams to hit the American Aurors. Retribution needs to be taken for aiding Potter."

"I will task Jace with a plan for their destruction.

A few hours later Hermione had a less than pleasant conversation with Jace. He was not pleased with Hermione's request.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"It is our Lord's will."

"Our Lord has willed us to take on the Americans."

"He wants retribution. They are backing Potter."

"Very well I will prepare my men to deal with your master's wishes."

The use of HER master caught Hermione's attention. She had a lot of contingencies to plan for.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione finished up an exhausting meeting with her captains. It was clear that they didn't like where this was going. They loved war but taking on the muggle armies was more than they wanted to take on. Hermione had to calm them. She left the meeting and had a drink with Revan.

When she headed back to her rooms she saw Jace whispering into Bella's ear. The two were huddled close together. Hermione felt a surge of jealousy. She stormed over to them pulling Bellatrix away.

"Relax Granger we were just talking. I am not moving in on your witch."

"You are right. She is my witch." Hermione snarled pulling Bellatrix into her quarters.

"I love you jealous."

"You are lucky you are with child right now."

Hermione pulled her into the bedroom.

"Strip."

Bellatrix stripped down. Hermione felt a moment of softness as she saw her lover's belly. She fell to her knees and kissed her stomach running her tongue down to Bella's center. Bellatrix twisted her hands in Hermione's hair. Her head tilted back as Hermione began to pleasure her.

She was so close to the edge when Hermione stopped. She pulled back and stood up.

"On your hands and knees."

"You forget who your Mistress is?"

Hermione smiled and kissed her.

"I never forget who my Mistress is. She needs to be fucked...hard. Let me give you what you need."

Bellatrix purred, kissed Hermione and got down for her. Hermione went into her drawer and pulled out the toy. She reduced its length but thickened the width. She wanted Bella to feel her. She came up behind her running her hands up and down her body. She leaned forward and kissed Bellatrix's back pushing into her slowly.

"Oh that's nice baby."

Hermione began a slow pace stretching Bella's walls. Once she knew the witch had adjusted to her she changed her tone and pace.

"I don't like seeing you sneaking around with my captains. You have been sneaking around too much. Are you taking another cock?"

She pulled out and slammed into her hard.

"FUCK! No muddy."

Hermione slowly pulled out and slammed into her again.

"Mine!"

She thrusted again.

"Mine!"

The word became a mantra as she began to pound into Bellatrix. Each thrust was punctuated with her claim. Bellatrix could only focus on staying upright as she Hermione brutally fucked her. Hermione had the pent up fear and anger of everything that had happened over the last few months and she released it all into every stroke. Her collar reacted and she grit her teeth through the pain.

She needed more than a fuck, more than love...she needed everything. She needed Bella's heart and soul. She wanted her body, her sweat and tears, her blood. She wanted unconditional surrender. She had spent her adult life belonging to others and now she wanted someone to belong to her.

Forty minutes later the two women collapsed to the floor in a heap and curled up. Their bodies were covered in sheen of sweat and they lay panting, kissing each other as they wiped away tears. Hermione ran her hands along her stomach whispering 'mine' one more time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The students were all required to leave for the holidays as was the staff with the exception of the Carrows.

The wards were reset and on December 31 eighty-three wizards and witches stood in the courtyard of Hogwarts. Mulciber was keeping an eye on Ginny who was due any day.

Nott stood with Bellatrix who was now clearly showing and starting into her third trimester. Hermione spent as much time as she could with Bellatrix leading up to the battle. She had no idea what the results of this would be. She was standing near Revan and his Guard. Snape stood to Voldemort's right and Racina to his left.

Harry was accompanied by the remaining Weasleys and Order members. Their numbers were bolstered by the Aurors from America. The twins glared at Hermione. They were the last of their line besides Ginny and Hermione had been responsible for most of them. They would try and take their revenge win or lose.

Voldemort dropped his cloak and walked to the center of the square. He was met by Harry.

The two wizards stood in the center of the Courtyard eying each other. Voldemort bowed and Harry followed suite.

"Harry Potter. Your end is now."

"You were brought into the world on this date and now you will leave on it Tom."

They each walked ten paces from each other and turned. Harry cast the first spell with no further warning. Voldemort easily blocked the stupify and returned fire.

"You are nothing if not predictable Potter."

"I think you will see that I have adapted and improved."

They exchanged spells parrying and feinting like ethereal swordsmen. Harry had improved in his years. He rolled away from a hex and sliced Voldemort's arm with a curse. The rubble fell around them as the two wizards battled.

Hermione ducked as a stray spell headed her way. The battle was fierce but soon it became clear that Voldemort had the advantage. Hermione recognized her own tactics. He was waiting to exploit a weakness and go in for the kill.

Two spells collided and Voldemort's and Harry locked wands. Voldemort used the opportunity to close ranks as the spells collided. He pushed against the powerful forces narrowing the gap between them. He pulled the fang and expertly tossed it at Harry. The boy fell to the ground as the poison finished the job.

Ginny's scream broke the silence. Mulciber held her while she cried. Hermione watched as Kingsley fell to his knees, his future over with no one to put his faith in.

Voldemort stood proud.

"I present to you the chosen one. I have defeated him. You cannot stop me now."

George was overcome with anger.

"You son of a bitch." he threw a hex which rebounded and hit him.

"You silly boy. Neither side can harm the other. Your sister is mine now. Warriors rules..."

"You keep what you kill." Bellatrix finished smiling as she stood near the Dark Lord.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I would like everyone who stuck with me on this one. I hope you like the ending. Thank you to those who followed, faved, and undying adoration for the reviewers. I want to throw one last shout put to my beta:Asher Henry - my king and anchor when I am drifting off to the sea of self-doubt. Check her out. Great stories.

Captured Hearts

Chapter 21 - fin.

"Indeed Bella." Voldemort laughed and tuanted the twins, " I keep what I kill, including Ginny. She will be entertainment for my wizards. I don't think many have raped a pregnant women before. I wonder if the baby will survive the onslaught. Mrs. Harry Potter will spend her life on her back and if her child is born I will end the Potter line myself"

Fred and George were trying to fight against the wards and each blow was being knocked back at them. Kingsley, Angela and Alicia tried to control them. Several of the Death Eaters were laughing including Walden Macnair and Teddy Nott.

Ginny turned to Snape, "I should have known you were lying. You promised safety for my child…you made an oath you bastard."

Mulciber held her back as she tried to scratch and kick at her former professor.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Severus." Voldemort hissed.

"I didn't my Lord." Snape replied smoothly. Everyone took it as Ginny was lying but Hermione had been there. She knew he made the promise. She was going for her wand when her phone rang. It was Alexi. The call was spotty.

"Alexi?"

"Jace and Bleda have turned, we are under…FUCK!" The call went dead. Her phone was killed completely. Only Quinella had access to shut down their like that lines. Hermione hoped Alexi was still alive.

"My Lord! It's a tra..."

Bellatrix moved quickly, so quickly Nott never had a chance. The slicing hex tore him apart. He lay on the ground twitching with pain as his life poured out of his body and the blood pooled around her feet. The call had been a cue. Racina and her guard stepped away. Hermione pulled her wand and stood between the soldiers and the Dark Lord.

The fighting broke out and it became clear this was all planned. The sides were obvious and the remaining Death Eaters didn't have a chance against the traitors.

"I have been waiting a long time for this Walden." Mulciber went after Macnair, letting years of hatred fuel his wand. Lucius and Draco had squared off with the Carrows and several of the High Guard flanked them joining the fight.

Narcissa went after Rowle. She knew Mulciber hated what had happened with Bella but Rowle had not made amends. Nott was dead and he was the next best thing. Racina was ready to join in but after seeing Narcissa's attack she decided to leave the witch to her revenge and watched the battle.

Severus and Revan had gone after Dolohov, easily felling the wizard. Hermione was a slave and her priority was to protect her master. It was built into everything she was. Voldemort turned to her and saw her defensive pose.

"Kill them all slave, even your witch."

"As you wish Master." Hermione let the anger at being betrayed override her other emotions and she fell into the familiar role of killer. She went after the High Guard. Taking out several of them before Revan and Snape intervened. She found herself battling both of them and Bellatrix and she was being pushed backwards.

The Order could do nothing to help. They were stuck watching as the Death Eaters turned on themselves and their Lord.

Voldemort killed the four guards Racine brought and had wounded Lucius. Alecto used his injury to try and kill him sending an Avada his way. Draco pulled him down, the green light shooting inches away from his ear. Draco fired an Avada back and Alecto fell. The two High Guard wizards took down her brother. Draco healed Lucius and the two men and Narcissa turned towards Voldemort raising their wands and joining the fight.

Hermione was losing the battle. She couldn't bring herself to cast hexes at Bellatrix despite her collar and her desire for self preservation and now several of the High Guard had joined them. Draco sent a curse her way and she deflected it, sending one back breaking his ankle. She was now taking on seven wizards including the Malfoys and Revan, Snape and Bella. They were too much for. Hermione was hit with a stunner and she was blown back.

Snape and Revan hit her with multiple hexes before she could recover. Her wand was taken and Bellatrix hit her with an incarcerous, a silencing spell and a petrificus totalus. She was taking no chances with Hermione. She leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry baby, it's the only way."

Hermione was paralyzed completely and could only watch as Bellatrix, Revan, Racina, and Snape joined Lucius and Narcissa facing down the Dark Lord. Draco limped over and sat down next to Hermione.

"Fuck woman you did a number on my ankle. He was going to destroy us all and you know that."

There was a scream to their left but Hermione couldn't see what it was.

"Mulciber took out Macnair. He is bringing Ginny over to us."

The two sat down near them. Hermione could sense and hear them but she could not see them. She was frozen in place watching the woman she loved facing down her Master. She wished she had a way to warn them he couldn't be killed without destroying the Horocruxes.

"You are fools, just like Potter. You can't kill me traitors."

"I absolutely agree with you that Potter is a fool my Lord. If he wasn't he would have figured out that the Prophecy meant he was a Horocrux and he had to die for you to die." Snape said silkily.

The High Guard, Aurors and a few of the Death Eaters and Order members gasped. They had been unaware of the dark magic that Voldemort had used.

Severus, Bellatrix and Revan each pulled out one of three items. It was the cup, the diadem and the locket. All had been destroyed.

Once they had betrayed him, Voldemort knew his Horocruxes might be in trouble but he had not expected the locket to be with them.

"How?"

Bellatrix knew what he was referring to, "You told me you brought it home. You were right, almost anyone including the Order would have never been able to get to it but Severus, Cissy, Lucius and I could. You have grown weak and foolish in your years. Your plans would have destroyed us all."

"And now the five of you battle me?" he said furious at their betrayal.

"No. Just me. It has to be me. Warriors rules. The slave belongs with me." Bellatrix coolly stated.

"You couldn't beat me if you weren't pregnant. You foolish bitch I will kill you and your child. You really think you can beat me in a duel now?" he took a dueling pose. Her wand would be no match for him, especially pregnant, and everyone knew that.

"No. Not with a wand." He didn't recognize what was in Bellatrix's hand until it was too late. He felt pain through his body and heard what sounded like thunder. His last thought was of where he went wrong.

Bellatrix walked over to him and kicked his wand away. Severus checked him thoroughly.

"Well that was a bit anticlimactic but certainly effective. He is dead. Do put that down Bella."

Bellatrix dropped the Glock 19. She had emptied the magazine into her former Master. She turned back to a still frozen Hermione.

"Element of surprise. Jace was nice enough to give me lessons. You keep what you kill."

She unfroze Hermione and removed the other spells.

"I don't know if bringing a gun to a wand fight fits within the warriors code Mistress." Hermione purred as she felt her collar changing. The change was amazing; it had never been like this before. She could sense Bella in every nerve, feel her essence claim her body. In all her time she had never heard of a claiming like this. Her collar turned black with Bellatrix's crest in bright red.

"Fitting for a Black slave." Bellatrix noted as she ran her hands along the collar she finished the blood rite. Hermione was hers.

"So now what?" Kingsley interrupted. They had been unable to do anything through all of the events due to the warding.

"Now nothing. The war is over. I will be continuing where Master Li left off, not where the Dark Lord did." Bellatrix pronounced.

"You really expect us to walk away from this? To do nothing?" One of the American Aurors asked.

"Yes. A secondary force of Aurors has been assembled in Los Angeles. They are taking the Auror's offices actions as treason. You are about to have a civil war. I can stop it with a few words and of course you returning home. If we fight the muggles, they might win, but we can do a lot of damage before they do. The war is over." Bellatrix smiled.

Hermione had given them leverage over the Americans when she cut her deal with Amy Madison. Quinella used their contacts to split the Auror office and get the secondary force over. The Americans were now worried about the local strife and couldn't have a rogue Auror office. The Aurors grumbled amongst themselves and decided she was right. With the wizarding community staying cloaked there would be no issues.

"And muggleborns?" Kingsley asked.

"Those within my territory will be most likely collared. Just as with Master Li. Training them seems preferable to the Dark Lord's policy of killing them. Look how useful this one has been. We will leave them be in the Americas for now."

The Aurors shrugged apologetically to the Order members and shuffled off to the apparition point.

"This isn't over!"

"She killed our whole family!"

Fred and George were furious and trying to get to Hermione.

"Actually I killed some of them. Give credit where credit is due. Percy is still alive. He will be released back to you." Bellatrix said.

She knew nothing would keep the two from the fury and she turned to Kingsley.

"Take them and go. Go to the States and stay there. As long as you stay out of my sight we will no longer hunt you. You cannot win England back and the rest of the world will find its way to one side or another."

She motioned and Mulciber to let Ginny go. Ginny knelt down before Harry and kissed his forehead and then joined her brothers, pulling at them.

"No more fighting. No more death. Please."

Mulciber tried not to show how heartbroken he was. He left her with a parting message, "Ginny, my offer stands if you ever change your mind."

The Order left them to clean up the dead except for Harry. They took his body with them. Bellatrix told them they would have time to bury him and his grave would not be disturbed. They took him back to Godric's Hollow to bury him near his parents.

As the last of the Order left the grounds Hermione turned to Bellatrix who was whispering with Narcissa. The High Guard had taken the perimeter and they could talk freely.

"How long have you been planning this Mistress?"

"He was right to worry about me….and Snape. He was worried about one of us turning but it had never occurred to him we both could without you stopping us. We were both dissatisfied before you came along, as were many of the others. He spent years chasing a boy, he tortured us and treated us poorly and he raped and tortured more than a few of his loyal followers."

"Once it became clear what would happen if we went after the muggles dissention started throughout their ranks as well as ours." Revan added. "When we discovered they were bugged it really unnerved the Death Eaters. They didn't know such technology existed and they were worried about facing and unknown threat."

"The Dark Lord's petulant response and the way Yaxley was so easily defeated was the tipping point for most but it took Bella's…well it took that for Narcissa to accept it and I will follow her wherever she leads us. Even if it means my son is spending his time playing with mudblood toys." Lucius admitted. Draco rolled his eyes. His parents had accepted his relationship with Quinn but it was still a sore subject.

"Once your captains were clearly as dissatisfied as we were it was easy enough to get them to turn on that bastard with us as long as you and Alexi would not be collateral damage. They do seem quite fond of you Granger. Jace even convinced Gambino to stand down with the knowledge he would have a new business partner." Snape said.

"You went after Percy to plan this?"

"Look at that, you are the brightest witch of your age after all" Snape walked off leaving a parting dig. He had a hot blond at home to celebrate with.

Bellatrix picked up Hermione's hand and led her to the apparition point, "You are mine now. Along with everything else that was his. You will have your work cut out for you fixing everything the Dark Lord fucked up."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh fuck!" Hermione grunted as the cock impaled her. Bellatrix reached over and pulled at the clips on her nipples. The jagged teeth dug in as the sensitive nubs were tugged on. She reached up yanking on Bella's hair. She loved the way her witch fucked her. "Please Mistress…more."

The slap was hard. Hermione moaned and hung on to the headboard as Bellatrix let her hands deliver the pain that Hermione wanted so badly. The next blow was a punch to the ribs and Hermione shifted as the pain hit pushing the cock deeper into her.

A hand went to her throat. Hermione loved this. Bellatrix began to constrict the flow of air as she pushed in harder.

"Mine! You dirty little mudslut. I decide if you live or you die. You are mine! Your pussy, your body, your soul, your air."

Hermione climaxed, unable to scream as Bellatrix choked her. Bellatrix pulled back a little and let her catch her breath.

"I am not even close to done muddy. Flagellus."

The whips floated above them and began to strike Hermione. The spell was very controlled and the whips would avoid hitting Bella, only attacking where Hermione was exposed. Bellatrix grabbed her hips and ground into her hard, pounding into her as her lover was brutally whipped. Hermione was close again. She slapped Bellatrix hard.

The pain pushed her Mistress to the edge and the two came together. Bellatrix barely had the strength to end the spell and silence the whips before they drifted off to sleep.

Later that morning Hermione was curled by the fire head resting on Bellatrix's feet. Bella held a leash which was attached to Hermione's collar. When the sounds of crying from the nursery filled the silence Bella unclipped her.

"I already fed him. He needs a diaper change."

Hermione smirked. Bellatrix was able to handle most of motherhood amd world domination but diapers were not part of that skill set. Fortunately she had her Sword to do it. They had a slave who served as a nanny as well. The young girl, Eliza, had been on the street hustling. As a witch from a family too poor to support her, she had to trick herself out to stay alive.

She had tried to hustle Revan and ended up in a collar for her efforts. She proved herself to be an excellent caretaker and Cygnus adored her. Severus had stayed hands off saying Hermione was a better father than he would be and Hermione found herself as a parent as well as the Sword.

After finishing up changing her son's diapers, Hermione returned to find Bella asleep. She was in her first trimester and even with the potions she tired easily. Cygnus did end up with Snape's nose so more than a few people had guessed where he had come from although it was never made public. This one would be Hermione's.

Hermione hoped their daughter didn't get her hair. She knew from the spell books it would be a daughter. Hermione might be one of the two most powerful slaves in the world but she was still a slave. She wanted her daughter to be thought of as the daughter of a Black and not of a slave. In the end though, even if she took after Hermione she would still be feared and respected.

She summoned Eliza to look after Cygnus and returned to their bedroom. She kissed her sleeping Mistress tenderly, dressed and went to check on their latest project. She walked to the study. Bellatrix had done away with the throne room and all meetings of their captains, including the newly appointed Death Eater captains, took place in the study which had been converted to a mission room. She walked in to see Alexi and Jace fighting over a donut while Draco tried to avoid the flying jelly.

"You are supposed to be the leaders of the greatest army in the history of the world not to mention powerful witches and wizards." Hermione waved her wand and more donuts appeared.

"Principle!" Alexi came over and started playing with her collar again.

"Alexi, how many times have I told you to stop playing with it?" Hermione said, exasperated.

"In all my years I have never seen anything like it. It's a mystery and I want to unravel it."

The collar had stayed black and runes and symbols had appeared along the length of it in red. Bellatrix's seal had been adorned with a sword marking Hermione's now official position. None of these things were part of the original spell work.

Those weren't the only changes. The bond between the witches was stronger than any bond created by a collar in history. Hermione had developed an empathic connection to Bellatrix. She could feel when her Mistress needed her or was in pain. She could also sense her pleasure.

"We need to talk. It is hard to do our jobs if my sister is going to have a tantrum when something she doesn't like happens." Naricssa snipped at her.

"Well we just need to keep foreign heads from flirting with Hermione. That Minister wasn't well liked anyways" Lucius laughed. He knew his wife hated the connection between the slave and her sister. Officially Hermione might be chattel but unofficially the mudblood was her sister-in-law and soon to be mother of her niece.

A treaty negotiation went south when the Minister of Yemen decided he appreciated Hermione's assets and wanted to know if he could borrow her.

"You know your sister is very possessive of her toys. Are we ready to start now? Where is Mulciber?" Revan joked

"You didn't hear?" Quinn was excited to be able to share gossip. "The Weasley twins and some of the remaining Order members had another slug fest with our forces in the States. George lost an ear. It apparently was the kast straw. Ginny got tired of war and came back here."

"To Mulciber? I can't believe he wooed her!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"He kept writing her, I guess eventually she started writing back."

"And the child?" Hermione asked.

"Is with her. It looks like you won't be the only new daddy."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Quinn.

"Enough goofing off where are we?"

Draco looked up from a stack of papers. "Slave sales are doing well in our European expansion and the drug supply lines are at full capacity everywhere. Gambino has taken over almost the entire North American drug market now. He wants to expand slavery over there considering how popular it is here. The galleons are rolling in."

"Alexi what is the real time table on increasing our American holdings?"

"The American Ministry and Auror department has been significantly weakened. We have been moving our own people in. Amy Madison has created absolute havoc through her connections and they stretched themselves way too thin." She nodded her head to Hermione knowing the witch was behind the significant increase in dark magic in the Americas.

"We will have a regime change in the States in less than six months. With your new program to infiltrate their intelligence agencies the muggles will never even know it happened. Our agents in the CIA say they have heard chatter of terrorist actives but nothing has been connected to magic and all evidence has been hidden. They are moving the pieces around so we will have complete control soon. " Snape said flipping through his intelligence files.

"Joan and Arthur do good work. We have cleaned up their Wilcox problem for them haven't we?" Hermione asked.

Jace laughed, "A proud nation will mourn the loss of such patriots."

"Good. Once we control the States we will have enough leverage to make everyone else play nice."

"I can't believe that within a year Bella will actually be the puppet master to the whole world." Narcissa looked worried.

"Mistress Malfoy, you know she will not make the same mistakes as her predecessor. The world is now ours to mold and shape as we please." Hermione assured her.

"And it will be all of ours." They looked up to see Bella in the door. She walked up to Hermione and nuzzled into her neck wrapping her arms around her. "I killed him, it's my throne, but he was a fool for not listening to counsel and for not sharing his fortunes with those that served him well."

She looked to each of the Captains in the room. They had turned the empire around and then expanded it beyond even Li's imagination. "The world will be ours." She kissed Hermione's shoulder, "all of ours."

...

I hope you enjoyed it. If you did let me know. Push the little button! Thank you again.


End file.
